


Draco Malfoy Imagines

by Tonix27



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 74,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonix27/pseuds/Tonix27
Summary: The title is self-explanatory, I write Draco Malfoy imagines!I also write on Wattpad and Tumblr.Wattpad: ExistentialZebraTumblr: yellowsuitcase
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	1. After All Is Said And Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: This is quite a short imagine, but I’m fond of it and I hope you enjoy. It’s pretty fluffy but with angst as well.**
> 
> ****
> 
> **Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, Draco tends to Y/N’s wounds.**
> 
> ****
> 
> **Warnings: SPOILERS!!! -- Slight description of blood/injury**
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> **Word count: 950**

Draco walks briskly through the Great Hall, scanning the faces of people sprawled on the floor on sackcloth cots, looking for Y/N. Before the battle began, Draco’s parents called him over to the hoard of Death Eaters behind Lord Voldemort. He hesitated when they called, hoping someone would ask him to stay, and Y/N did. It came as a bit of a shock to Draco when she took his hand and gently said, “Stay.”

But he was glad she did. That simple word gave him the strength he needed to stand his ground. He’d been following his parents’ every word since the day he was born, it was hard to say no to them, but Draco was glad he did. Now he could begin walking the road of forgiveness. 

Y/N’s face caught his eye, he rushed over to her. They’d gotten separated during the battle, and the pit in Draco’s stomach only grew when he saw her face. It was bandaged, covering her left eye. When she looked up and saw the blonde boy, she smiled, and the eye that wasn’t covered, twinkled. 

“You’re alright! I was wondering about you,” She said with a grin. 

Draco forced a smile, “Yes, I’m fine. However, you are not.”

“Ah, it’s not that bad, at least, I don’t think it is.” Y/N grimaced and toyed with the bandages on her fingers.

He frowned, “We should check it. How long has it been since you got it wrapped up?” 

“A few hours ago, but I’d rather not take it off.”

“I don’t want to push you, but the bandage isn’t white anymore. I think it’s time to change it as well as get a look at the wound,” Draco looked at Y/N expectantly. She looked down at her feet.

“I guess,” she mumbled.

Draco let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “Thank you, darling. I’ll try to be gentle.”

He grasped the bandage and slowly lifted it up and away from Y/N’s eye. She bit her lip and squinted her other eye. 

“I’m sorry, I would get Madam Pomfrey to do this, but she’s got her hands full.”

“No, no, it’s alright. How bad is it?”

The damage wasn’t terrible, but it was still bad. Her eyebrow had been split open as well as her eyelid. 

Draco ignored her question, “You think you could manage to open your eye a bit?”

Y/N carefully opened ever so slightly, but it was enough for Draco to see that her actual eye had no damage.

“Good job, thank you, you can close it again. It’s not bad, I don’t think you’ll go blind,” Draco said with a grin plastered across his face. He was relieved the injury wasn’t going to have any permanent damage other than a scar. 

“That’s good then. Should we wrap it up again?” Y/N asked.

“Yeah, for the most part, the bleeding has stopped,” Draco stated. He then pulled out his wand and uttered, “Ferula.” Y/N’s head once again had bandages wrapped around it, successfully covering her wounds.

“Thank you, Draco.”

“No problem, darling.”

They sat in silence, listening to the hustle and bustle around them. People rushing from patient to patient. Poor Madam Pomfrey looked as if she might faint. People were sobbing with grief, while others groaned with pain. All around, there were sad faces. Draco’s frown deepened. He felt somewhat responsible for all of this. Of course, he didn’t personally injure anyone here. That was the Death Eaters’s doing. But he’d definitely contributed to the Battle. After all, he was a Death Eater himself. Not really by choice, but that didn’t matter in these people’s eyes. He wasn’t about to pretend he didn’t see the disgusted glares he’d gotten when he walked into the Great Hall. And even now, as he scans the room, the scowls didn’t cease.

“We won,” Y/N said meekly. Draco turned his head towards her. “We did. Thank you for telling me to stay.”

“Someone had to. I think we all knew you didn’t really want to join them.”

Draco shifted his eyes back to the ground. The memory of the look on his parents’ faces when he didn’t go to them was like a knife through his heart. 

“I suspect they’ll want nothing to do with me now,” he said.  
“Don’t be silly, they’re your parents. I’m sure they’ll find you eventually. But it might be best for you to lay low right now. The Ministry isn’t very forgiving towards anyone with the mark, whether they wanted it or not.”

“You do know I didn’t have a choice, right? Yeah, I was a slimy git, who am I kidding, I still am, but I did not want to be a Death Eater. I thought I did at first, but I quickly learned I was wrong.” 

Y/N placed her hand on Draco’s knee, gently rubbing it with her thumb. “I believe you, Draco. I forgive you.”

He felt tears come to his eyes, and he felt a lump in his throat. Those three words were ones he never expected to hear, at least not so soon. A tear escaped him before he gained his composure. 

“Thank you, Y/N.”

She smiled and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, “Come on, let’s see if Madam Pomfrey could use our help.”

Y/N stood up and made her way towards the matron. Meanwhile, Draco sat still, shocked he’d gotten a kiss. He began to raise his hand to his cheek when he sensed someone was staring at him. 

“You coming, Malfoy?” Y/N called out, a smirk on her face. Draco couldn’t help but smile as he got to his feet and jogged over to her.


	2. The Niffler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m really happy with how this turned out! It took me a good three hours to write and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Summary: A niffler got loose in the Slytherin common room. Draco and Y/N get into an argument. Angst and fluff follow.
> 
> Warning(s): Swearing
> 
> Word Count: 2.5k

Draco grabbed Y/N’s hand as they made their way to the Great Hall to get some morning tea as well as sausages, eggs, and toast. His ring brushed up against her middle finger, the cold metal shocking to the touch. She turned her head to admire her boyfriend’s handsome side profile. He sensed her eyes on him. Draco smirked and, without warning, went in for a sweet kiss. Y/N let out a small surprised squeal but eagerly kissed him back. Draco began to deepen the kiss, Y/N pulled away. 

“As much as I’d love to snog you all day long—” her stomach growled, “I’m famished. As you have terrible morning breath, love.” 

Draco sputtered, his soft expression turning into a perplexed and shocked on. Y/N simply giggled and dragged him to breakfast.

\-----------

Y/N rushed into Greenhouse Three; she’d only just made it in time. As she took her spot at the table, she made a mental note to scold Draco later. Professor Sprout was going on about dittany, and Y/N was trying to pay attention, but a teary-eyed Pansy Parkinson was rather distracting. 

“Pansy!” She whisper-yelled. “Pansy, what’s wrong?”

“Ms. Y/L/N, would you like to tell me the three uses of dittany?” Professor Sprout called out. 

Y/N felt her face turn crimson. Luckily, her mother became a Herbologist after working at the Ministry in the Department of Magical Transportation. 

“Dittany can be used in potion-making, healing magic, and a dittany stalk can be used as a wand core,” Y/N answered. Professor Sprout simply nodded, “Correct, 5 points to Slytherin.”

With Professor Sprout off her back, Y/N was able to speak to Pansy. 

“My necklace is missing. It was a summer gift from my father,” Pansy said while wiping away a tear. Almost all her mascara had been washed away.

“A summer gift? Your father gave you a necklace just because it was sum—” Y/N stopped herself realigned her focus on the problem at hand. “Where did you last see it?”

“I put it on my nightstand last night, this morning it was gone. When I find out who stole it, I’ll hex them. I was thinking the horn tongue hex,” Pansy smirked, “That ought to teach them not to touch my possessions.”

Y/N rolled her eyes. She and Pansy weren’t really friends, but she still felt inclined to help her. Y/N knows that if her emerald choker, given to her by Draco as a birthday gift, had been stolen, she’d be just as upset as Pansy, albeit a bit less.

“Who would’ve stolen your necklace, Pansy?”

“I’ve got no clue, who would do that to me? I mean everyone loves me, I don’t understand!”

Y/N eyes widened as she stared at the empty plant pot in front of her. Surely Pansy wasn’t this thick, was she? If she genuinely believes everyone loves her, she’s got observation skills to develop.

Y/N inhaled through her nose and out through her mouth before asking, “What does it look like? I’ll keep an eye out for it.”

“It’s got three diamonds on each side, with a sapphire gem in the center.”

Y/N nodded and shifted her focus back to her Professor.

\----------

Draco spotted his girl from across the hall. She was waiting in their usual meeting spot, the bench outside the Transfiguration classroom. Most of the time, Y/N would have her eyes closed and her head propped against the wall, trying to get in a few moments of shut-eye since she had likely stayed up a few hours longer than she should have the night before. But today, Y/N’s eyes were wide open and scanning every student who walked past her.

The blonde boy weaved his way through the crowd of students and walked up to her.

“What’s got you so tense, love?” he asked as he put his hands on her shoulders, gently massaging them.

Y/N let out a sigh. “Pansy has lost her necklace. She believes it's been stolen. I told her I’d look out for it, but it seems nobody’s wearing any jewelry today.”

Draco frowned. “Since when do you care about Parkinson’s problems? Didn’t she bully you in year 2?”

“Yes, I suppose she did. But it’s been years, we’re young women now, and women help women.”

Draco smiled at his girlfriend’s feistiness and placed a kiss on the crown of her head. “That reminds me, Bulstrode’s been interrogating everyone in Apparition class about the whereabouts of her bracelet.”

“Millicent? That couldn't have been fun.”

“It wasn’t.” 

Just then, Blaise Zabini walked up to the pair, making an effort to avoid Y/N’s eyes, “Malfoy,” he said while looking around suspiciously, “Have you seen my pocket watch anywhere? It’s been stolen.”

Y/N and Draco shared a look. “Haven’t seen it no. How do you know it was stolen?” Draco asked.

“I don’t simply misplace things, Malfoy. Someone had to have stolen it while I was distracted.”

“Well, we haven’t seen it, but we’ll keep an eye out.” Y/N said with a smile the quickly diminished when she heard Blasie’s next words.

“No matter, I’m certain it must’ve been one of your mudblood friends.” He glared at Y/N as he spoke. Very clearly conveying his disapproval of Y/N’s mingling with muggle-born Hogwarts students. 

Y/N visibly shrunk under his fierce gaze. “Watch it, Zabini," Draco spat. He was not enjoying the way Zabini was talking to his girl. 

Zabini said nothing more. He turned on his heel and walked off.

Draco sighed. “Sorry about him, darling.”

Y/N scoffed. “Why are you apologizing? Just a year or two ago, you would’ve agreed with him. Hell, you probably would’ve called me blood traitor every day; you were an arse. I mean, honestly, I still marvel at the fact you were able to stop being a git. What did make you decide to stop bullying everyone who didn’t think purebloods were superior? Huh?”

Draco stood speechless. Y/N was practically fuming, her pupils had shrunk, and her ears were bright red. He looked at her, his hurt expression catching her off guard. She blinked quickly as she realized what she’d just said to him. Her feet stumbled backward, and she took off down the hallway, leaving Draco standing alone as the clock tower bell rang, signaling the beginning of class.

\--------

Y/N felt like utter, for lack of a better word, shit. She couldn’t believe she had said all those nasty things to Draco. Thank Merlin it was the last class of the day; after Charms with Professor Flitwick, she’d be able to take a relaxing soak in the Prefect’s Bath. One of her close friends was a Head Girl and would tell Y/N the password to the bathroom if she ever asked.

Y/N heard mumbles behind her. 

“I heard they got into an argument.”

“She really went in on him, he looked shocked, he did.”

“He deserved it that scum bag.”

Y/N turned in her chair, facing the people who were whispering, and twirled her wand between her fingers. Silently suggesting her capabilities. “Can I help you?” She asked while batting her eyelashes. The two Gryffindor students hastily shook their heads. Y/N nodded and turned back around, deciding to actually pay attention to Flitwick’s lecture on the Bubble Head Charm.

Soon enough, the bell rang, and Y/N dragged her feet, leaving the classroom. “Everything alright, Ms. Y/L/N?” Flitwick asked, concern lacing his voice.

“Yes, no need to worry, Professor. I’ll see you next week. I do hope you’ll allow us to practice the Bubble Head Charm in the lake.” 

Professor Flitwick didn’t look entirely convinced, but he smiled and nodded nonetheless.

As she turned the corner, Y/N could sense something was wrong. She surveyed the crowd, searching for someone she knew. A flash of red caught her eye. Fred Weasley. She ran towards him, the crowd whispering as she weaved through them.

“Fred!” she called as she waved her hand. “Fred!” 

He heard her call, “Ah Y/N, what’s up?”

Y/N breathed heavily, catching her breath before asking Fred, “Something’s wrong, what’s happened? Is Draco alright?”

“Take it, easy mate, he’s alright, he’s only lost his ring.”

Y/N felt her heart sink. Draco was quite fond of his Slytherin ring. He was likely not very happy to have lost it, especially after their altercation. She knew she needed to find her boyfriend.

“Thanks, Fred, got to go, see you!”

Fred chuckled as he watched her run off to the dungeons. “Good luck!” He called after her. But she was already out of earshot, adrenaline running through her veins. She was so focused on getting to the Slytherin common room, she hardly noticed she’d already run past it. Her feet skidded across the cold stone floor as she came to a halt. To her defense, it was easy to miss the entrance to the common room. It was a hidden passageway that only appeared when the password was said. Otherwise, it was a bare wall. 

Y/N stood anxiously outside the entrance. “Serpent,” she muttered. The wall moved to reveal a staircase leading down into the common room. Upon her entry, all eyes fell to her.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t Y/N,” said Pansy, “Would you like to return our stuff, prat?” Some people snickered at her comment. 

“What do you mean? I haven’t stolen anything.”

“Of course, you haven’t. Draco, you agree with me, don’t you? It’s obvious she’s stolen my necklace, Millicent’s bracelet, Blaise’s pocket watch, and your ring. Is it not?”

Y/N’s eyes shifted to Draco. He was standing next to Blaise with his arms crossed, refusing to make eye contact with his girlfriend. 

“I can’t be sure,” he uttered.

“Draco, you know I wouldn’t,” Y/N said in desperation. She knew she looked bad.

“Prove it,” he said while lifting his eyes to glare at her.

“Go on then, shake out your robes,” Pansy said. More laughter arose.

Y/N begrudgingly stripped her robe and held it in front of her. She pulled out the pockets, flipped it upside down. The only thing that fell out was two pieces of Fizzing Whizbees, a sherbet ball that made you float a few feet off the ground. It was her guilty pleasure. 

Pansy’s smirk lessened. “Well, you could have hid—”

She was cut short as Professor Snape and Hagrid came bursting into the common room. Snape looked very irritated as he glanced at Hagrid, who took that as his cue to speak. 

“I ‘ave reason ter believe a niffler ‘as gotten loose in ‘ere. I’ll need everyone ter help search fer the little guy.”

Pansy’s face turned red with embarrassment. It was apparent now who the culprit was. Nifflers were known for their excellent treasure locating skills. They’re always on the hunt for shiny objects, of which the Slytherin students had many. 

Y/N felt relief flow through her. Her name was cleared, but now they had a new task, find the niffler, as well as the items it stole.

They searched for what felt like hours. Millicent had found her bracelet and Blaise his pocket watch. Pansy’s necklace and Draco’s ring were still missing. Y/N was currently searching through a wooden cupboard. As she was lifting the random items within it, she came across something shiny. Upon further investigation, she realized she’d found the ring. Excitement rushed through her as she yelled, “Found it!”

Only she wasn’t the only one to have yelled. Turning around, she saw Draco holding the little niffler by the scruff of its neck. It was squirming in his grip. Swiftly, he grabbed its foot and gave it a shake, out fell his ring, which he quickly caught and pocketed.

Anger flashed behind his eyes, “I’ll kill this filthy rat,” he said as he raised his wand. Just as he opened his mouth to curse the niffler, Y/N shouted, “Expelliarmus!”

Draco’s hawthorn wand was ripped from his hand and cast across the room. Most students took this as their cue to leave; they didn’t want to be caught in the middle of Draco’s rage. On her way out, Pansy snatched her necklace from Y/N’s hand.

Hagrid stumbled over to him and gently took the niffler from him. “Thank yeh, Y/N,” he said kindly. Y/N nodded, sad to see the little guy go. She was rather fond of nifflers. A fact Draco knew of. She gazed at him. He was seething as he thrust his ring back onto his finger. 

“Go on then, yell at me, call me a git again. You said it yourself, I’m an arse.”

Her heart clenched. She really fucked up.

A few beats passed before she said, “Draco, I’m sorry. There’s no excuse for what I said to you. You didn’t deserve any of it. I was just angry at Zabini, and I took it out on you. He made me feel weak and stupid, and I was embarrassed. You only stood up for me. I had no place calling you a git and an arse. You’re not. You’re the complete opposite. You’re so much more than I deserve, and I’m so sorry. I’m so fucking sorry.”

A tear slid down her cheek. She knew his harsh words were coming. She closed her eyes tightly and bit her lip hard, bracing herself for it. But nothing came. Tentatively she opened her eyes. They were met with the sight of Draco’s chest. She tilted her head up, rubbing away her tears with her arm. Draco was looking down at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

A few moments passed, and Draco hadn’t said a word. Y/N thought it was over. This must be where he was going to end things between them. She began to cry again, burying her face in her hands.

“Oh sweetheart, come here, It’s alright, I forgive you.”

Draco’s arms wrapped around her. His hand came up behind her head and guided it to the crook of his neck. Y/N only sobbed harder. The weight of the embarrassment and stress endured that day finally crashing down on her. 

He began to stroke her hair. “I’m here, love, you’re okay.”

He held her in his arms for a while until gradually, her sobs turned to sniffles. She gently pulled away from him and peeked up at him. He smiled softly and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead and then to her lips. “Let’s get you some water, and then it’s off to bed. We’ve had an exhausting day, haven’t we darling?”

Y/N let out a chuckle. “We have.”

Draco’s eye’s twinkled with playfulness. Suddenly, he reached behind Y/n and scooped her up into his arms, bridal style. They both giggled like young children as he began to walk them up to their dorms. 

Y/N admired his side profile once again. “I love you, Draco,” she said quietly.

He looked down at her. “And I love you.” They shared another kiss. “Oh, and before you ask, yes, I’ll go apologize to Hagrid and the niffler tomorrow.”

Y/N smiled brightly. “You better,” she said with a stifled laugh. And off they went to get some well-deserved sleep.


	3. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a request I received from tumblr.The beginning is rough because we have limited knowledge of what really went on inside Hogwarts during the Deathly Hallows, but I did my best.
> 
> Summary: During Y/n and Draco’s 7th year at Hogwarts some of the Professors aren’t very forgiving, and Y/N gets punished by one of them.
> 
> Warning(s): SPOILERS!!! Graphic descriptions of violence(tw: knives are used to cut character’s arms), mentions of blood, swearing
> 
> Word Count: 3.4k

This is not what Y/N imagined her final year at Hogwarts to be. To be fair, it wasn’t what anyone imagined it to be. Now with Snape as headmaster, things weren’t exactly pleasant. Not to mention the fact some of their professors had been replaced with Death Eaters. 

Y/N was lucky to even be attending Hogwarts. Her muggle-born friends had not been allowed back into the castle. But perhaps that was better for them. That way, they wouldn’t be forced to cast the unforgivable curses onto other students. 

The only thing bringing Y/N joy during these times was her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. He was higher up on the totem pole than most students, due to his status as a Death Eater. Y/N thought at first that being his girlfriend might prevent her from being bullied by the professors. She was wrong. This seemed to make her stand out more to her professors. They loved calling on her for almost every question. They would sneer at her when they called her name, and when she didn’t know the answer to their inquiry, they would say demeaning things like, “Would you look at that, Malfoy’s toy isn’t very smart is she?” The class would then be forced to laugh at the professor’s joke. 

Somehow, Y/N had managed to make it through the first of three terms without getting in trouble. But that changed when she walked into her Muggle Studies class with Professor Alecto Carrow.

“Sit down. Hands out in front of you on top of your desk, you know the drill,” Professor Carrow said. 

Y/N dreaded Muggle Studies. The class consisted of Carrow spewing complete lies about muggles and the muggle world. Almost every lesson would begin with calling on a pureblood student and then asking them to pick a half-blood student to practice hexes and jinxes on. Y/N had avoided being chosen to do this because many of the students selected by Carrow would refuse. This resulted in them receiving detention, not to mention continuously being called on every class until they caved and did what Carrow had demanded of them.

Y/N could only imagine what was done to those students in detention. When they’d come back to class the next day, they’d have numerous cuts all over their faces. Or sometimes they’d be limping around. On a few occasions, they’d come back without a finger. Poor Madam Pomfrey could only heal so many students. 

But today, when Y/N sat down at her desk and placed her palms face down on the cold wooden desk, she knew something was up. She watched as Professor Carrow scanned each student's face before her eyes stopped on Y/N’s.

“Ms. Y/L/N. Why don’t you do the honors of picking a half-blood? You haven’t got to choose anyone yet, and I believe it’s about time you did.”

All eyes turned to her. Y/N begrudgingly rose to her feet, but she stayed silent. 

“Pick someone before I pick for you,” Carrow commanded.

Y/N remained silent. There was no way in hell she was going to hex anyone simply for the amusement of a Death Eater.

“Pavarti Patil. Stand up.”

Y/N’s heart stopped. Parvati was one of her closest friends. They’d grown up in the same neighborhood, they used to play gobstones every Sunday. Y/N thought of Parvati as a sister. There was no way she’d ever be able to hurt her.

Y/N heard Pavarti rise from her chair. She couldn’t bring herself to even look at her friend. It would’ve made the situation that much more real. But Carrow didn’t like this. With a flick of her wand, she forced Y/N’s head to turn. Pavarti looked utterly terrified. The pit in Y/N’s stomach grew. 

Carrow smirked as she said, “Cast the stinging jinx.”

“No,” Y/n said firmly. A few gasps could be heard. Nobody had explicitly told Professor Carrow no.

“The sea urchin jinx, perhaps?”

“No.”

“I’ll suggest one more, Densaugeo.”

Densaugeo was a hex that elongated a person’s teeth. It was an awful experience for the unlucky victim, and Y/N was not about to cast it on Pavarti. So once again, she said, 

“No.”

It was like a switch flipped, and suddenly Carrow raised her wand and shouted. “Imperio!”

An eerie sense of calm overtook Y/N. Without thinking, she raised her wand towards Pavarti and said, “Densaugeo!”

Pavarti squeezed her eyes tight as the spell was cast. Then she began to shriek. Her teeth began to grow and grow. Students gasped as they watched the horrific sight in front of them. Some of the Slytherins laughed when Parvati started to cry. Her two front teeth were now past her chin. 

Y/N lowered her arm, still feeling calm. Once the laughter died down, and Pavarti was able to catch her breath and stop her tears, Y/N cast another spell; the sea urchin jinx. Little spikes began to burst out from underneath the Gryffindor’s skin, her screams once again filled the air. Spikes burst underneath her eyes, in between her fingers, and even around her neck. One wrong move and she could seriously injure herself. She stood with her arms outstretched, tears once again falling while students covered their eyes to avoid looking at her.

Y/N only watched as Pavarti cried. She felt no inclination to help her friend.

“Let’s do one more, shall we class?” Professor Carrow asked. This time, she gave her command to Y/N out loud.

“Crucio her.”

Y/N once again raised her wand. Parvati was in hysterics now, pleading for Y/N not to do it. But it was to no avail. 

“Crucio.”

Parvati’s body spasmed as jolts of agonizing pain coursed through her veins. Nobody made a peep. The only thing that could be heard was her anguished screams. The spikes on her body pierced her skin every time her body convulsed. Her blood quickly gathered into a puddle on the floor. Y/N didn’t feel anything as she watched the girl howl and writhe. She felt numb almost.

Until Carrow lifted the curse. Parvati collapsed onto the ground, her teeth, and the spikes slowly shrunk in size. Y/N stumbled backward, nearly tripping over her chair as she came to her senses. “I just cast an unforgivable curse,” she thought to herself. 

Her heart began to pound as the reality of the situation set in. She looked up at Carrow, who was smiling at her. 

“Detention, tonight at eight in my office. Don’t be late.”

\---------

Y/N looked at the clock. It was seven forty. Twenty minutes until she was expected in Alecto Carrow’s office to receive her punishment. Her stomach churned at the thought.

She purposefully avoided Draco for the rest of that day. Whenever he saw her in the hallway, Y/N would turn the other way. She knew Draco would be able to tell something was wrong, and she didn’t think she’d be able to speak the words out loud to him when he asked.

She decided that she ought to arrive early for her detention. Maybe that way it could end sooner. She shifted her bag onto her shoulder and started the walk to Carrow’s office. As she was walking, she heard footsteps behind her. 

“Y/N, wait up,” Draco called.

“Fuck,” Y/N muttered as she came to a halt, allowing Draco to catch up to her.

“Where are you off to?” he asked.

“My dorms,” she answered curtly.

“Are you alright, darling?” Draco asked, his voice laced with concern.

“Yes, Draco.”

“No offense but that wasn’t very convincing.I know you’ve been crying. Are you okay?”

“Fuck off, Draco. Leave me alone.”

Draco looked as if he’d been slapped across the face. His eyes flashed with hurt. Y/N instantly regretted her words. 

“Shit, I’m sorry. You’re right, I’m not okay. But I can’t talk to you about it. Not right now.”

Draco pursed his lips. He nodded without saying a word, obviously still reeling from her outburst. 

Y/N took this as her cue to leave. She didn’t want to cause any more damage. “I’m sorry. I’ll see you later,” she said as she rushed off towards Carrow’s office; she only had a few minutes left to get there.

Draco stood in the hallway, watching her run away. He took note that she took a left turn instead of a right turn. Meaning she was lying about where she was going. His eyebrows knit together. What was she hiding from him?

\--------

Inside Carrow’s office, there was only a desk and a chair. The walls were bare. Carrow paced on the other side of the desk.

“Ah, Malfoy’s toy, you’ve finally arrived.” Carrow walked over to Y/N and promptly gave her a jarring slap across the face.

“That’s for almost being late.”

Y/N kept her expression blank, not wanting to give her any sort of reaction.

“Sit. Hands on top of the desk.”

Y/N obeyed, fear started to settle in her gut. Carrow walked around the desk, running the tip of her wand up Y/N’s jawline as she circled her. She did her best not to tremble, but she couldn’t help it.

“Aww, look at you. Are you scared of me?” Carrow taunted. “You should be.”

Carrow returned to the opposite side of the desk, where she reached inside a drawer and pulled out a bottle of dark purple liquid. 

“Drink up,” she said with a smirk.

Y/N knew she didn’t have a choice. She picked up the bottle with shaky hands, pulled the cork off the top, and downed the potion. It tasted like Bertie Bott’s rotten egg flavored jelly beans. She lowered the bottle back onto the desk and wiped her mouth with her sleeve. 

Her body began to feel cold. Her skin started to turn purple. With every second that passed, she grew more and more chilly until her skin felt as though it had turned to ice. Her teeth chattered, and she began to bring her hands to her chest, but they were abruptly slapped by Carrow.

Her body was shaking uncontrollably, desperately trying to create warmth, but to no avail. Carrow observed Y/N with an evil glint in her eye.

With each minute that passed, her body grew tighter and tighter. First, she lost mobility in her toes, then her legs, then each of her fingers one by one. The panic in her chest rose as the burning cold spread throughout her body. Soon enough, she was unable to move from the neck down. Y/N felt as though she was suffocating, her chest barely rose with her shallow breaths, and her body felt like it was frozen from the inside out.

But before her head froze, Carrow dissolved the effects of the potion with a simple wave of her wand. Y/N let out a huge breath as she began to regain feeling in her body. 

“How was that? This potion was banned back in 1954, but I thought it would be nice to brew it just for you. You’re lucky I didn’t let you experience its full effect. Legend has it there are people currently buried underground, presumed to be dead. However, in reality, they’re just frozen solid, but still alive, still conscious.”

Y/N pushed the mental image of being buried alive away. Instead, she began to prepare herself since she knew this wasn’t all Carrow had planned for her. Her suspicions were confirmed when she tapped her wand to Y/N’s arms, sticking them to the desk. 

When Carrow pulled a knife from her desk drawer, Y/N really began to panic. She desperately tried to yank her arms off the desk. Carrow seemed to get a real kick from the sight of her struggle. 

Slowly and steadily, she pressed the blade of the knife into her outer forearm. Y/N felt the knife break her skin, and she could only watch as blood flowed from the fresh gash. Carrow lifted the knife and once again made another cut on her arm. She did this again and again until Y/N let a sob fall from her lips. The desk was now covered in her blood.

Carrow laughed maniacally as she flipped the knife around, the butt end of the handle facing Y/N’s arms. Without warning, she raised it up and slammed it into the first cut she’d made. Then into the second, the third, the fourth, and so on until she’d dug the handle into every wound on her arms. 

Y/N could no longer hold back any of her screams. The sensation of the heavy metal handle being driven and twisted into her cuts was more than she could take. Every time Carrow slammed it onto her forearms, white-hot flashes of pain would jolt through her body.

“What a pathetic excuse for a witch, you are. I mean, really, what does he see in you? You can’t truly mean anything to Draco. I bet he keeps you around just to play with you and use you. You’re just a toy to him. And one day, he’ll grow tired of you, won’t want to play with you anymore. Then he’ll throw you out. You’ll be nothing without him. Won’t you?”

Y/N bit her lip to stop a cry from escaping her throat. Carrow’s words cut deeper than she cared to admit. 

“How about we make sure you always know your place, hmm? Let’s give you a permanent reminder of what you are,” Carrow said as she picked up the knife once again and flipped Y/N’s right arm over so that her inner forearm was showing. She dipped the blade of the knife into a jar containing a black, jellylike substance. Then she dug the tip of the knife into Y/N’s flesh and dragged downwards. “This will be good for you. I wonder what Draco will think when he sees it.”

Y/N nearly fainted from the pain of the blade gliding through her. Her arm tensed viciously in reaction to the dark magic being embedded into her skin. At that moment, all she knew was pain. When Carrow had finished, she smiled, “Done. Take a look.”

Curiosity got the best of her, and Y/N let her eyes drift over to her arm. There on her arm, carved into her bruised skin, was the word ‘Toy.’

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Carrow asked.

All Y/N could do was cry. She cried and cried until suddenly, everything went dark.

\----------

Y/N awoke to the sounds of someone weeping. She gradually opened her eyes. There sat Draco, his head in his hands. 

He sensed eyes on him and lifted his face. 

“You’re awake! Oh, thank Merlin,” Draco said while he wiped away his tears. 

Y/N’s first instinct was to look at her arms, they were covered in bandages. She rushed to lift the one around her right arm. She needed to see it, see if it was really there.

Sure enough, the word was still carved into her flesh. The other cuts Carrow had slashed onto her skin were nearly gone, the effects of dittany preventing them from scarring. But it seems ‘Toy’ really would be permanent. 

“What’s wrong?” Draco asked, reaching for Y/N’s arm. She pulled it to her chest, not wanting Draco to see. He looked at her with a perplexed expression and reached for her arm again.

“Don’t touch me,” She said firmly. Draco put his hands up in the air, trying to show his girlfriend that he meant no harm. But she wasn’t in her right mind. Whatever happened to her had gravely impacted her. She had never refused Draco’s touch before. He felt his anger grow, his chest began to heave the more he looked at Y/N’s trembling shoulders as she wept silent tears.

Before he could say anything more, Madam Pomfrey came to Y/N’s bedside. She looked at her pitifully and then turned to Draco. “Give her this if she’s unable to calm down. You can escort her back to her dorms now,” she said as she handed Draco a draught of the living peace potion. 

The sight of this seemed to frighten Y/N even more. “What is that? What will it do to me? Don’t make me drink it, I don’t want it!” she exclaimed, her panic-stricken eyes shifting back and forth from Draco to Madam Pomfrey.

“Ms. Y/L/N, this is the draught of the living peace potion. It’ll soothe your anxiety and put your mind at ease. It will cause you no harm, I promise.”

Y/N nodded and began to relax, but her shoulders were still rising and falling at a worryingly fast pace. 

“Let’s get you out of here. Come on,” Draco said gently, his volume barely over a whisper. Y/N complied and pulled back the covers on the medical bed. She allowed Draco to take her hand as she slid off the cot. He grasped it, softly, wanting his grip to be grounding for her but not aggressive.

He led her through the halls, shielding her from the gaze of onlooking students. All he had to do was look at them, and they’d immediately avert their eyes. 

Soon enough, they arrived at Y/N’s dorms. But to her surprise, Draco took her right past the entrance.

“Where are we going?” she asked.

“My prefect room. We can talk freely there.”

And so they took a few more turns and headed up the stairs to Draco’s room. His bed was big enough for both of them to sit across from each other, legs crossed. They did so in silence for a few moments before Draco asked,

“Who did this to you?”

Y/N looked at her lap. “Professor Carrow. She gave me detention for refusing to hex Pavarti.”

Draco sighed angrily. He knew there was nothing he could do about Carrow. Quite frankly, she and the rest of the Death Eaters didn’t like him and his family. They thought the Malfoys to be cowards. Confronting Carrow would only result in more taunting of his family, and likely more detentions for Y/N.

“I’m sorry, love. I’m sorry I wasn’t there to protect you.”

“There was nothing you could’ve done. I knew what I was getting into when I refused. And it didn’t matter anyway, she imperioed me. I had no choice but to hurt Pavarti. I’m sure she hates me now,” Y/N said solemnly.

“Don’t talk that way, Parvati would have to be thick not to forgive you. You were under the imperius curse. She can’t blame you for anything you did to her while under that spell.”

“I suppose you’re right. I still feel bad about it, though. Carrow made me crucio her, Draco. And did you not see her in the hospital wing? She’s got marks all over her body. I did that to her.”

“Stop that right now, you don’t get to blame yourself for this. You said it yourself, you had no choice. You’ve got to forgive yourself, or you’ll never be able to move on.”

Y/N looked up at Draco. He was staring at her intently. He needed her to believe the words he was saying were true. 

She nodded and ran her hands through her hair. This seemed to put Draco at ease until he caught sight of her arm. He reached out his hand, silently asking her if he could see her wound. Y/N hesitated but turned her inner wrist outward so he could see. He gently held her arm in his calloused hands. A deep frown settled on his face when he read the word. “She did this because of me, didn’t she?” he asked.

Y/N only nodded, but the confirmation of his question lit a fire in Draco’s eyes. “I’ll kill her,” he said while getting to his feet. “One of these days I’ll kill her,” he was pacing now. “How dare she do this to you.” His voice was laced with venom as he spat his words.

“Draco, you know you can’t do that. And it’s not your fault. I knew what I signed up for when I asked you to be with me. It’s okay. I’m here now.”

“I know I just thought… fuck I’m so angry I —” He stopped mid-sentence and sighed. 

“Can I hold you? I need to hold you.”

Y/n smiled softly at him. She held out her arms, and Draco didn’t skip a beat before rushing into them. He lifted her up, putting his hand beneath her for support. Y/N rested her head on his shoulder, finally feeling a sense of calm. 

Draco swayed side to side, soothing the girl in his arms. “You’re safe,” he whispered into her ear before placing a tender kiss on her nape. He felt her relax in his hold. They stayed this way for quite some time, swaying. Draco made sure to remind her she was safe and gave her many kisses. He then began to hum, hoping it would lull his girlfriend to sleep. It eventually did, but just before she drifted into dreamland, Draco heard her whisper a soft “I love you.”

“I love you more.”


	4. Oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This took several days to write, I wrote one and a half other imagines before finishing this. And it’s only the first part of three! I hope you enjoy it and yes I know Fred and George would’ve left Hogwarts by now, but let’s pretend they didn’t ;) 
> 
> Summary: Half Blood Prince era. Draco’s been sneaking away to work on fixing the vanishing cabinet. But his muggle-born Gryffindor girlfriend Y/N has been picking up on his suspicious disappearances. During their trip to Hogsmeade, something unexpected occurs.
> 
> Warning(s): SPOILERS!! Swearing, making out
> 
> Word Count: 4.2k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't be afraid to request!

Y/N skipped through the entrance to the courtyard, singing, “He was a skater boy, she said see you later, boy. He wasn’t good enough for her,” at the top of her lungs, drawing quite a few puzzled stares her way. Draco, her boyfriend, reluctantly followed behind her, his face turning crimson.

“Y/N! Y/N, please stop, people are looking,” he pleaded with her.

“Tough crowd, tough crowd,” Y/N mused, “How about, life is a highwaayy, and I wanna ride it all night long!”

People began to laugh at the Gryffindor’s performance. Draco, however, was becoming more embarrassed by the second. “Love, please, enough with the muggle songs.”

“What? You don’t like my singing, is that it?” Y/N asked while she sat down at the base of their favorite tree.

“You know I adore everything about you, just not the muggle music. What is a highway anyway?”

Y/N’s eyebrows shot up. “Seriously? Do you ever pay any attention in muggle studies?”

Draco gave her a sheepish grin while he rubbed the back of his neck. Y/N swatted his arm lightly with her roll of parchment she’d taken out of her school bag. “Speaking of muggle studies, I have a 25-inch essay to write. Professor Burbage wants us to compare and contrast an average muggle’s day and an average wizard’s.”

“Well, that ought to be easy, your mum and dad are muggles.”

“It’s still 25 inches, Draco, that’s quite a lot,” Y/N said exasperatedly. She huffed as she unrolled her parchment and got to work; she already had 18 inches done.

Draco admired her as she wrote. The fluffy red quill in her hand bounced with the movements of her wrist as she jotted down a sentence. She was squinting her eyes, trying to block out the sun. Her little nose was scrunched up as well as her forehead.

She was so effortlessly beautiful. The littlest things about her were the things Draco liked the most, like the way her hair framed her face, some loose strands falling from behind her ear, and shining in the sun. Or the way she rubs her eyes with both fists after yawning.

“You’re cute when you’re focused,” Draco said.

Y/N gave him a fake annoyed glare. “Well, you’re making it hard for me to focus,” she mumbled under her breath, turning her attention back to her essay while biting her lip to keep from smiling.

Draco smirked, some of his teeth showing, “Hard to focus, huh? Am I that sexy?” he asked while wiggling his eyebrows. He received a quick slap on his chest.

“Shut up! Oh my god,” Y/N said. Draco complied with her wishes and simply gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before rising to his feet.

Y/N looked up at him, puzzled. “Where are you going?”

“I just want to get to class a bit early today. I’ll see you in Dark Arts class.” 

Y/N watched as the blonde boy walked away. She thought it was quite peculiar for him to want to get to class early. Usually, he was begging her to stay with him and be a few minutes late. She tried to shrug it off; perhaps he just wanted to ask his professor a question. Y/N picked up her quill and once again began to write, pushing away the thoughts of what her boyfriend was up to.

\-----------

“Perhaps Draco is just putting forth more effort into learning Herbology. The whomping willow is quite a fascinating plant.”

“Luna, I love you but come on. You can’t blame me for being a little suspicious. I mean, Herbology and Draco are like Filch and magic,” Y/N said as she and Luna walked to their next class, “it’s never going to work.” 

Luna nodded softly. “It’s a shame Filch can’t do magic. It’s so wonderful.”

“He doesn’t deserve it, he would use an unforgivable curse on a student in a heartbeat, he would.”

Y/N spared a quick glance behind her. She felt as though she was being watched. Sure enough, when her head spun around, she saw Draco. He smiled as he briskly caught up to her and Luna. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek. Y/N squirmed; she didn’t like people touching her neck.

Before she left to go to her own class, Luna asked, “Are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow, Y/N?”

Y/N had barely remembered that tomorrow was a Hogsmeade weekend. She tilted her head to look at Draco. “Are you going?”

Draco avoided eye contact with Y/N, but he nodded nonetheless. She turned back to Luna. “I wouldn’t miss our trip to Honeydukes now, would I?”

Luna smiled, “I don’t know, you might one day.” She shifted her bag onto her shoulder. “See you then. Goodbye, Y/N. Goodbye, Draco.” 

When Luna was out of earshot, Y/N wiggled out of Draco’s arms. 

“Do you not want to go to Hogsmeade? You don’t have to if you wouldn’t like to.”

Draco shook his head vehemently. “No, no, I’ll go. We can get butterbeer together like we always do. Now let’s get going, I suspect Snape will take 10 points from Gryffindor if you’re late.” The pair headed off to class. 

————-

Draco woke up the next morning with an uneasy feeling in his gut. Usually, his trips to Hogsmeade were enjoyable, but he knew this one would be anything but. 

He’d been given the dreadful task of murdering his headmaster, Dumbledore. He knew he was never gonna be able to do it face to face, so he’d opted for a more indirect option. He and his mother made a trip to Borgin and Burkes early that year and purchased the Opal Necklace. It was reported to have killed nineteen muggles to date. 

He glanced over to his nightstand. The necklace was wrapped in packing paper inside the bottom drawer. His stomach churned when he remembered his plan. He’d have to execute it right under Y/N’s nose. He felt so vile. Since this school year had started, he’d been keeping secrets from her. 

They loved to sit in the courtyard under their tree, often Y/N would fall asleep on his shoulder, and Draco always felt terrible when he had to maneuver her to the grass so he could sneak away to the Room of Requirement. But there’d be consequences if he failed to fix the vanishing cabinet, and he wasn’t about to waste any free time he had. And if that meant keeping secrets and slipping away from his girlfriend, then that’s what he had to do. 

“Goyle, what time is it?” Draco asked.

“Uhh bout half-past nine. Why?” 

“Shit,” he muttered. He was already thirty minutes late for breakfast. Y/N would start to worry if he didn’t show up soon. Mentally preparing himself for the day ahead, he shoved his blanket off and swung his legs to the side of his bed. He opted for his classic black suit. He made sure to stuff the necklace, still wrapped, into the inner pocket of his jacket.

“What’s that, Malfoy?”

Draco snapped his head to glare at Crabbe. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” he spat with an aggrieved look upon his face. He put on his shoes and strode out of the Slytherin dorms. Soon enough, he arrived at the Great Hall. His eyes located Y/N’s instantly. They were filled with worry, but relief overtook them when they met Dracos. She beckoned him over with a wave of her hand.

Once he sat down, he was engulfed in a tight hug. 

“Whoa there darling, is everything alright?” he asked.

“I’m just excited, it’s been a while since the last Hogsmeade weekend. I’m craving butterbeer, aren’t you?” she asked, her eyes danced animatedly with anticipation. 

Draco smiled, “You’re too cute, you are,” he said before he kissed her rosy cheek.

“Are you going out dressed like that? You know it’ll be snowy in Hogsmeade,” Y/N asked. She was dressed in a maroon sweater and black jeans; to her left, she had laid her coat and her Gryffindor scarf and hat. 

“I’ll be sure to fetch my coat before we leave,” he assured her. 

“You’d better go now, we leave for Hogsmeade in fifteen minutes,” said Luna, making Draco aware of her presence. He heeded her words and stood up from the table. 

“Aren’t you going to eat?”

Draco bit his lip. He really didn’t think he could stomach anything at the moment, but he didn’t want to upset Y/N. 

“I’ll save room for butterbeer. Meet me outside?” he asked. She nodded despite the reluctant look on her face. Draco didn’t stay for a moment longer. He turned on his heel and hurried off to his common room. 

“He seems troubled,” Luna stated. 

“I’m glad you’ve noticed it as well. The bags under his eyes get darker every day, it seems.”

“Perhaps he should brew a sleeping draught potion.”

“I don’t think he’d like the idea of sleeping for so long. He’s definitely racing the clock, trying to complete something. The question is what,” Y/N wondered aloud, her face twisted in thought.

"I've seen him coming out of the Room of Requirement. Maybe he's been doing something in there," Luna suggested.

"You have? When? Did he look-," Y/N was interrupted by a voice behind her.

“You coming to Hogsmeade, Y/N?” When she turned around, Hermione was standing there, eyebrows raised. 

“Yeah, I am. Why?”

“Is Draco coming with you?” she asked.

“Yes, but why does that matter to you? I thought you didn’t like him,” Y/N said in a bit of an accusatory tone. What did it matter to Hermione whether or not Draco was going to Hogsmeade?

Hermione looked like a deer caught in headlights. “Oh, uh, no reason. Just curious is all. See you there then.” Then she ran off, presumably to find Ron and Harry.

“What is going on around here?” Y/N asked nobody in particular. 

“There are so many things taking place at once, but I think we all find out about them one way or another,” Luna said. 

“I hope so.”

\-----------

Draco did his best to smile while he and Y/N strolled through Hogsmeade. It hardly worked, though. She was beaming with joy, and he was melancholy. All he could think about was the task ahead of him. His plan was to sneak away from Y/N in the Three Broomsticks and find Madam Rosmerta. He would then imperio her to deliver the necklace to Dumbledore. 

It wasn’t like he wanted to cast an unforgivable curse, but there wouldn’t be any other way to get the package to Dumbledore without raising suspicion. He had to do this.

“Where do you want to go first?” Y/N asked, pulling Draco out of his thoughts. 

“Wherever you’d like to go, love,” he replied, not missing a beat.

She sighed, “I asked you where you want to go. Pick a place.”

Draco smirked, “How about the Shrieking Shack,” he said in a naughty tone.

“Draco,” she said in a condescending tone. “You know we’re not allowed in there.”

“Yes, but we could sneak in.”

Y/N shook her head, “Draco, do you really want to have detention tomorrow?”

“Oh, don’t be such a party pooper. Don’t you wonder what’s inside it?”

“Nope,” she said matter of factly.

“You’re telling me you’re not even the slightest bit curious?”

“Not at all.”

“Oh, I see now, you’re scared of it. You’re scared of a shack.”

“I am not.”

“You are.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Am not.”

“Are too. End of discussion,” Draco said. 

“End of discussion? You don’t just get to end our conversation,” Y/N yelled. But before she could give her boyfriend a flick on the head, he began to run. “Hey! Don’t you run from me, Malfoy!”

He turned his head to see her start to chase after him. She was giggling as she was jogging, her smile brighter than the fresh snow on the ground. Draco loved her smile.

He led her through twists and turns, nearly running into several people before he found his destination. He slowly came to a stop and waited for Y/N to catch up. He grabbed her hand and yanked her to his chest when she caught up. She squealed when he did this. 

“How are you so fit? I nearly died just then,” Y/N said, bent over and panting.

Draco laughed, “You alright there, darling?”

She glared at him, “Where did you take us, anyway?” She answered her own question when she took her hands off her knees and looked around. She spotted the shack instantly.

“Draco, I don't know what you’re thinking, but I’m not going in there.”

“Oh come on, don’t be such a wuss,” he said while grabbing her hand. She reluctantly followed him as he went over to the fence. He put his hands on the top rail and lifted his right leg to plant his foot on the middle one. He gathered his strength and pushed himself up and over the fence. Once on the other side, he brushed himself off and turned to face Y/N.

“Right. Your turn now, love.”

“You made it look so easy,” she grumbled. But she put her hands on the fence anyway. She tried to copy what she’d seen Draco do, but when she tried, she found she didn’t have the strength. 

“You got it, just swing your legs over,” Draco instructed. 

Y/N nodded and attempted to do what he said. She stood on the bottom rail and grasped the top in her hands. Unsure of herself, she looked at Draco.

“Come on, hop on over.”

She nodded and climbed to the top of the fence. She bent her arms and launched herself over the wooden rails. Y/N realized halfway through the jump that things were about to end badly. Draco wasn’t able to move fast enough and could only watch as her right foot twisted when she landed. 

She let out a yelp and fell to the snowy ground. Draco rushed over to her and began to take off her boot. 

“I’ve sprained it. I know I have,” she said, gritting her teeth in pain. 

Draco ran his hands through his hair. “Fuck, I’m sorry, Y/N. I should’ve just taken you to get butterbeer.”

“We still can, I think you’ll need to carry me though,” she said while chuckling. 

Draco momentarily looked away from her swollen ankle to look at her face. Somehow, despite the pain she must’ve been in, she was smiling at him.

“You never fail to amaze me, you know that?” he asked her.

Y/N raised an eyebrow. “How so?” 

Before Draco could answer, his attention was stolen by two redheads.

“Y/N? Is that you? What’s Malfoy done to you?” Fred Weasley called out.

“Yeah, Malfoy, what’d you do to her?” George chimed in. 

Y/N rolled her eyes. “What do you think they’re doing here?” she asked her boyfriend.

“I don’t know, and frankly, I don’t care.”

Fred and George had made their way to the couple. “What’s happened?” George asked.

“Well, I tried to jump the fence, and it didn’t go so well,” Y/N chuckled. 

The twins laughed along with her. “That does sound like something you’d do,” Fred remarked.

“Yes, yes, it’s all very funny, but she’s got a sprained ankle by the looks of it,” Draco said, interrupting the laughter to remind them of the situation at hand. He reached under Y/N’s arms and gently helped her to her feet. She winced when she had to put pressure on her ankle. Draco felt guilt pool in his stomach. He went to jump back over the fence but was stopped short. 

“Malfoy, why don’t you lift her up from that side,” said Fred.

“And then we can help her over,” George finished.

“Yeah, that’ll be easier,” Y/N agreed. She looked at Draco to see if he, too, thought the same. He nodded and gripped her hips. 

“1...2...3!” He lifted her up and sat her atop the highest rail. He held her steady as the twins helped maneuver her legs to the other side. They then helped her down, being careful not to let her put pressure on her injured foot.

Draco hastily climbed up the fence and hopped down, “I can take it from here,” he said sternly. He crouched down in front of Y/N, allowing her to climb onto his back. Once he knew she was secure, he straightened his legs and started walking. 

Y/N turned her head, “Thank you guys!” she called to the twins. 

“You could’ve thanked them, you know, you would’ve had a hell of a time getting me over that fence without them.”

Draco scoffed. “I would’ve managed just fine without the Weasleys.”

His girlfriend sighed. “I know you don’t like them, but geez, can’t you swallow your pride for one second?”

Draco didn’t reply, opting to remain silent as he trudged back to Hogsmeade.

\-------

The pair sat inside the Three Broomsticks, now toasty warm and anxiously awaiting what was to come. For Y/N, it was butterbeer, but for Draco, it was something much less enticing. 

The feeling of the package against his breast made his heart race. He wished he could’ve just enjoyed a drink with his lover, but bigger things were expected of him that day. His eyes hardly left Madam Rosmerta. He was tracking her movements, waiting for the perfect moment to present itself.

“And so I told her that I had no idea what she was talking about. I mean, did she seriously expect me to confess to that? But anyway after that she-,” Y/N stopped talking when she realized the boy sitting across from her was paying absolutely no attention to her story. 

She reached for his hand. “Draco, what’s wrong? Something’s bothering you, I can see it on your face.”

He shook his head, dismissively. “I’m fine, what were you saying?”

Y/N frowned. “Nothing important. But uhm, anyway, what are you doing tomorrow? Maybe we could borrow some broomsticks from Madam Hooch and fly around the pitch,” she suggested. But Draco still wasn’t attentive to her words. He wasn’t even looking at her.

“I’ll be right back, don’t move,” he said, suddenly jumping to his feet. He strode away from their table without looking back. Y/N felt her heart sink. Why wasn’t he paying attention to her?

She decided to pass the time by tracing her finger on the cracks and lines embedded in the wooden table. She grew increasingly bored the longer Draco was absent. Until she heard a familiar voice. Upon raising her head, she saw the trio. Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They sat at the table behind her. She decided to turn around and make conversation as Draco still hadn’t returned.

“Hi, guys, what’s up?”

“Oh, hey Y/N. Nothing much, how about you?” Ron asked.

“Oh, you know, not much, just spraining ankles,” she said sarcastically. 

Ron looked at her with a puzzled expression. His eyes drifted to her foot. “Blimey, Y/N, what did you do?”

Hermione took notice as well. “Are you alright? Should I fetch a professor?”

“No, no, that’s alright, it’s only a sprain. Madam Pomfrey will be able to fix it right up when I return. Thank you, though,” she smiled.

“How’d you manage to sprain it, though?” Harry inquired.

“Oh well, long story short, I tried to jump a fence, and it didn’t end so well,” Y/N said with a slight chuckle. “Actually, Ron, your brothers helped Draco get me back over the fence.”

Ron smiled, “Glad to hear it,” after he spoke, his facial expression changed to one of confusion. 

“You mentioned Draco, where is he?”

Y/N sighed and did a once-over of the pub. “He ran off a little while ago, I’ve got no idea where he is. He said he’d be right back.”

Hermione looked at her sympathetically. “He’ll be back...probably.”

“Oh! There he is,” Ron said. Y/N turned her head back around to see Draco emerging from around the corner. He and Harry made eye contact. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Draco rushed over to Y/N.

“Let’s go, I want to stop at Dervish and Banges,” he said while reaching behind her back and underneath her knees. 

“What? We haven’t even gotten our butterbeer. Draco put me down. Put me down!”

Draco glared at her, fury in his eyes. “Don’t make a scene,” he snapped. This shut Y/N right up. She didn’t protest when he carried her out of the pub. He didn’t stop walking until he reached a bench in an empty passageway. He sat her down first and then took the spot next to her.

“What was that about? What’s going on, Draco?” Y/N asked; she was fed up.

Draco panicked. He didn’t have a lie prepared, but he knew he couldn’t get away with not answering her. Not anymore. 

He said the first thing that came to mind. “It’s my dad. He’s been bothering me a lot lately.”

This was true. Draco’s dad had been pestering him with multiple owls a day, always asking for updates on the cabinet. It was quite frankly driving him mad.

“He keeps sending me owls, he won’t leave me alone,” Y/N held his hand and ran her thumb up and down the top of it. “I left you at the table so I could apparate home. He was expecting me.”

She stopped her soothing motion. “You can apparate that far1? Successfully?” she asked, shocked at her boyfriend’s abilities.

He nodded. “My father requested Professor Twycross give me private lessons. That’s where I’ve been running off to lately.”

Draco felt bile rise in his throat. He hated lying to Y/N, but it had to be done. He couldn’t get her involved in his death eater business. It would be better for both of them if she remained oblivious.

“Well, I’m glad you finally told me. I’ll be here if you ever want to rant about him. He sure has been causing you a lot of stress lately, hasn’t he?”

He nodded and pressed a soft kiss to her temple. Oh, how he wished he could tell her. “Thank you, love. I appreciate that.”

She smiled and went in for a kiss. He passionately kissed her back. He wanted to focus his energy on her now, to try to make up for all the times he’d neglected her.

Draco held her face with one hand while the other traveled to her hip. Without warning, he squeezed it, causing Y/N to yelp and thus open her mouth, which allowed Draco to sneak his tongue inside. He let out a groan, running his fingers through her hair and gripping it slightly.

They were interrupted by the sound of nearby laughter. Draco reluctantly pulled away; he knew how Y/N felt about kissing in public. She gave him a soft smile, her face flushed, and her lips swollen.

“I can’t believe you,” she giggled. He grinned and gave her another kiss, this one just a quick peck.

“I love you, you know,” he said.

She hummed happily. “I do know. And I love you too, Mr. Malfoy.”

Draco laughed and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, prompting Y/N to push him away playfully. “Stopppp,” she whined.

“Alright, alright. I think it’s about time we head back to Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey needs to fix my angel’s ankle.”

“That she does,” Y/N said. She raised her arms and made grabby hands at Draco as he stood up. He laughed at her antics. 

“Up,” she demanded. He complied and lifted her into his arms. She immediately nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck and sighed contently. 

He carried her all the way out of Hogsmeade and halfway through the path to Hogwarts before it happened. About ten yards in front of them, Katie Bell rose into the air. Her mouth was wide open as if something was sucking the breath out of her. Draco felt his heart stop. Y/N noticed he’d stopped walking, and she lifted her head to look at him. He looked terrified. She followed his gaze just in time to see Katie fall to the ground. She gasped, and her eyes widened; she didn’t believe what she saw. 

“Draco, we have to see what’s going on, take us over there,” she said.

But Draco had already seen what had caused Katie to float twenty feet in the air. The necklace. It was on the snow, its wrappings flapping in the freezing wind. 

He ignored his girlfriend’s wishes and instead hurried down the path to his left. It was the long way back to Hogwarts.

“Draco! What are you doing?” Y/N asked. She began to struggle in his grip, Draco wasn’t expecting this, and he dropped her. She screamed in pain; he’d dropped her on her bad ankle. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. I’m sorry Y/N, please just let me take you back to Hogwarts, it’s not safe here,” he pleaded with her.

She glared at him and then looked behind her. Hagrid was now holding Katie in his arms. Y/N knew she’d be safe with Hagrid.

Draco let out a sigh of relief when she raised her arms, signaling she wished to be picked up again. “Thank you, love,” he said as he brought her back into his arms. “Thank you.”


	5. You're mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a request I received on tumblr. Please be mindful that this is my FIRST smut I’ve ever written. I’m happy with how it turned out but omg was it difficult. But anyway, enjoy and don’t be afraid to request! 
> 
> Summary: Draco and Y/N are friends with benefits until Y/N decides she’s done with him. Cedric tries to get with Y/N Draco gets jealous and smut follows.
> 
> Warning(s): SMUT! Swearing, Angst, Fluff
> 
> Word count: 4.4k

All she could think about was his face. The way his grey eyes had pierced her soul last night—the feeling of his hands on her hips. 

“Earth to Y/N.”

Her attention snapped back to the present. A perplexed Hannah was looking at her. “You alright? You looked really zoned out.”

Y/N blinked rapidly, “Yeah, yeah, I’m good. Sorry. What were we talking about again?” Y/N asked while lightly slapping her cheeks to bring herself back to reality.

“We were going over our plans to study for the transfiguration exam. We agreed to meet in the library on Sunday.” Hannah said, her tone sounding slightly irritated.

“Oh yeah, that’s…” Y/N caught sight of him, her eyes glued to him until he left the Great Hall, “fine. That’s fine.” 

Hannah followed her gaze. “Seriously, Y/N? Malfoy? That’s who you hooked up with last night?”

Her friend’s words drove fear into her chest, “Would you shut up? Someone’s gonna hear you!” Y/N whisper yelled. Hannah threw her hands up in exasperation. 

Y/N shrugged her shoulders and picked up another slice of bread.“So what if it was Malfoy? What’s wrong with that?” she asked, oblivious as to why Hannah was so upset.

“What’s wrong with that? Y/N, you simply can’t be serious. Malfoy’s an arse. He bullies anyone who isn’t a Slytherin. Hell, he’s bullied you numerous times. Not to mention he’s not even that attractive.”

Y/N’s mouth fell open upon hearing her friend’s words. “Not attractive? Hannah, have you gone blind? Have you looked at the guy?

Hannah rolled her eyes and dropped her face into her hands. “There’s no hope for you. It’s over. I mean, I can already tell you’ve caught feelings.”

“I most certainly have not!” Y/N exclaimed, inadvertently causing the people around her to stare. “I’m not an idiot, it was a one-time thing,” she muttered while picking at her eggs.

“I hope you mean that,” Hannah said. Y/N couldn’t meet her eyes.

Her friend sighed and reached across the table to grasp Y/N’s hand. “Don’t think too much, you’ll give yourself a headache.”

Y/N ignored her and pulled her hand away while saying, “Snape will have our heads if we’re late, we’d better go.”

The two Hufflepuffs rose to their feet and made their way to the doors. As they were walking through them, Y/N felt a hand grab her wrist. She let out a little yelp and whipped her head around to see none other than Draco Malfoy. “I need to speak with you,” he said, his tone firm.

Hannah had noticed her friend disappear from her side. When Y/N looked back at her, her hip was popped, and her eyebrow cocked. Her facial expression suggested she wouldn’t be happy if Y/N stayed behind to talk with Draco.

Y/N gave her an apologetic smile, hoping it would appease Hannah. It did not. She shook her head and promptly stomped off to class. 

Slowly, Y/N turned around to face the blonde boy behind her. His hand hadn’t left her wrist, but he let go once he realized he was still holding it. Clearing his throat, he looked both ways before speaking. 

“Have you told anyone?” his grey eyes once again pierced her soul.

She shook her head, but then remembered Hannah. “I haven’t told anyone, but Hannah did figure it out,” she said, nervously biting her lip. His eyes flickered to her lips before returning to her eyes.

“If we are to continue this, nobody can know. Do you understand me?”

Y/N couldn’t keep her eyes from widening in shock. “I’m sorry, did I hear you correctly? You want to continue this?”

Draco raised his eyebrow. “You don’t?”

Her hands waved frantically. “No, no, I do, I just… I dunno, I didn’t think you’d want to is all. But I’d like to continue, yes. If that’s alright with you, of course.”

Draco gave her a displeased look, “You’re very annoying,” he said, “But you’re accessible so just keep it under wraps, alright? Besides, you wouldn’t want to see what happens if I find out you’ve told people. Understand?”

Y/N was quite frankly insulted by the way he spoke about her. He straight up, had called her “accessible.” She was about to give him a piece of her mind, but then he gave her a look, and she thought better of it and nodded frantically. 

“Yes. My lips are sealed.” She rocked back and forth on her heels in an attempt to calm herself down.

Draco scanned her up and down before nodding. “Good,” he said. And then he began to walk away. Y/N didn’t think before calling out to him. 

“How will I know when you wanna, you know, do it?”

He didn’t bother to stop walking when he called back, “I’ll find you.”

\-------

Y/N buried her face in her pillow. If she concentrated, she could still smell his cologne on it. She breathed in deeply as she reminisced the events of a few nights prior. Somehow, Draco had found her while she was taking a midnight trip to the kitchens. He didn’t have to say anything to her, she knew what he wanted, and frankly, she wanted it too. 

He took them to her dorm since it was closer. He pushed her up against the wall, wrapped his hand around her throat, and whispered in her ear, “Such a pretty mouth. You’d better keep it shut, though. Wouldn’t want anyone to hear us, would you, darling?”

She still got chills when she thought about it. Lucky for her, it was a Saturday, meaning she could stay in bed as long as she liked. Or so she thought.

“Wake up. They’re serving pancakes today. You don’t wanna be late,” Hannah said in a sing-song voice. Y/N groaned; she really needed Hannah to stop interrupting her daydreams.

“Oh, don’t be like that. They’re serving blueberry pancakes.”

Y/N flung the sheets off her chest. “On second thought, let’s go,” she said. Hannah laughed, “I knew that’d get you up. You really need to stop staying up so late, though.”

“Yeah yeah, you need to stop getting up so early. The plants aren’t going to die if you fail to water them at exactly six in the morning.”

“How do you know? You forget to water Pepper all the time.” Hannah replied.

Pepper was Y/N’s little cactus. It sat on her nightstand in a yellow pot. She loved Pepper dearly.

“Hannah, Pepper is a cactus, and cactuses don’t need a lot of water, so take that!”

Hannah rolled her eyes. “Come on; we might legitimately miss pancakes if you don’t hurry.” And with that, the Hufflepuff threw on a sweatshirt and jeans and rushed down to the Great Hall.

Y/N was practically running through the corridors; she could almost taste the pancakes on her tongue. “Geez Y/N, wait up!” Hannah called after her, desperately trying to keep up. 

In her haste, Y/N didn’t notice the group of people turning the corner, and she wasn’t able to stop her feet. She crashed right into the boy in the middle of them.

“Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you,” Y/N stammered, holding out her hand to the boy she’d knocked over. 

He got to his hands and knees and pushed himself up. When he turned around and faced her, Y/N’s heart sunk. 

“Y/L/N?” He scoffed. “Look where you’re going next time. Blimey, what a waste of space,” he shouted, his minions laughing along with him. Y/N felt her face burn with embarrassment and a little bit of hurt. 

Hannah, who had caught up to her friend, chimed in, “Shut up, Malfoy, why do you insist on being such a git?”

“You wanna say that again, Abbott?” Draco threatened, reaching inside his robe for his wand.

“Hey, hey, let’s just calm down, alright? Nobody’s hurt, we ought to keep it that way,” Y/N reasoned, despite her desire to give Draco a right punch in the gut. Reluctantly, he put his wand away.

“Come on, boys, these twits aren’t worth our time,” Draco said coldly as he and his friends strutted away.

“What a knobhead, I mean honestly, you’d think he’d be a bit nicer towards the girl he’s sleeping with,” Hannah said through gritted teeth. Y/N didn’t even care about her friend’s volume. After all, it didn’t matter anymore. 

“Well, he’s not sleeping with me again. Not after that, I’m done with his shit,” Y/N said, tears gathering in her eyes.

Hannah smiled upon hearing her words, “Bloody hell, it’s about time you realized he was no good. Now let’s get some pancakes, yeah? Come on, you deserve some.” The pair walked into the Great Hall to begin their pancake feast.

\---------

A few weeks later, Y/N was sitting on a bench by one of the many windows in the Hogwarts corridors when a boy wearing a Hufflepuff scarf walked up to her. She looked up and noticed it was Cedric Diggory. Cedric was only a year above her, but they hadn’t talked much.

“Cedric? Do you need anything?”

He smiled, “Nothing in particular, no. I just saw you sitting alone, and I thought you might enjoy some company. Am I mistaken?”

Y/N felt her face flush. “Oh, uhm no, you’re not wrong at all,” she stammered.

Cedric stood awkwardly. “Oh! How can you sit if I don’t move over?” Y/N asked while she gave a nervous laugh. Cedric was by far one of the most attractive boys in Hufflepuff, so it only made sense that his desire to sit with her, of all people, was making Y/N nervous.

He chuckled at her anxiousness and took a seat next to her. The bench was relatively small due to Y/N’s things taking up a quarter of the space. This caused her hips to touch his. This made her face burn even more.

“So why are you all alone on a Friday afternoon?” he asked.

Y/N felt her heart clench, “Oh well, my best friend, Hannah, and I are actually in a little bit of a row at the moment. I may have unknowingly talked about her crush a bit too loudly, and they overheard. She’s not very happy with me, understandably.”

“Ah, I see. But it was an accident, and surely she’ll forgive you sooner rather than later. Don’t you think?” Cedric asked, trying to reassure Y/N.

“I hope so. Lately, she’s been a bit dodgy. She’s been really short with me, yelling at me all the time. It’s not like her,” she remarked. 

“Perhaps she’s dealing with something personal. And if she is, then she’s probably taking out her frustrations on you. And don’t get me wrong,” he said while holding his hands up, “that doesn’t make her actions, okay, but if that is the case, then that would mean you’re not the problem. Does that make sense?” Cedric asked.

She gave him a warm smile and nodded her head. “Yeah, actually, it does. Thank you, I never thought about it like that,” she said.

He laughed, the deep baritone of his voice coming to the forefront. “Well, I’m glad I could show you a different perspective on the situation. Sometimes that’s all you need.”

“Yeah, I suppose so,” she said. When he didn’t reply, her eyes fell to her lap, too nervous to look him in the eyes. But then she felt his hand on her face. He gently took her chin between his thumb and fingers and turned her face upwards to look at him. He was smirking. 

“You don’t need to be nervous, sweetheart. I don’t bite,” Cedric said as he moved his hand from her chin to her hair. He pushed some stray strands behind her ear so that her face wasn’t covered.

Y/N’s heart began to pound. This boy was making her sweat. She noticed then that he had grey eyes, just like Draco. Her chest grew tight at the thought of him. She hated to admit it, but often she found herself missing the blonde boy, even if he was an arse.

Her attention was brought back to Cedric when he spoke, “If I were to ask you on a date, would you say yes?”

Air got caught in Y/N’s throat, and she launched into a fit of coughs. Cedric immediately reached for his wand. He took her hands and put one on top of the other to create a makeshift bowl. Pointing his wand to her hands, he said, “Aguamenti.”

Water spouted from the tip of his wand and flowed into Y/N’s hands. She eagerly slurped it up, soothing her dry throat. They repeated this process a couple more times before Y/N was satisfied.

“Thank you, that was so embarrassing. I’m sorry you had to do that.”

Cedric only laughed. “No problem. You sure you’re alright?” he asked.

She nodded fervently, “Yes, I promise.”

“Well, in that case, what do you say? To the date, I mean.”

Y/N tapped her finger to her lips, pretending to think. Cedric gave her an unimpressed look that made her giggle and break character. “Yes, Cedric, I’d love to go on a date with you,” she said.

A huge grin broke out on his face, and he rushed to his feet, “Brilliant, I’ll meet you in the common room tomorrow night at eight. Don’t be late!” he called as he sprinted down the hall. Y/N could only laugh at his playful nature. “Okay!” she yelled back to him. 

Once he rounded the corner and was out of sight, she let herself plop down on her back with a dreamy sigh. “I’m going on a date with Cedric Diggory,” she spoke out loud.

“How pathetic,” said a voice.

Y/N sat straight up and sharply whipped her head around. Sure enough, there stood Draco, this time without his minions.

“Shut up, Malfoy, what do you care anyway?” Y/N muttered.

“I don’t,” he said before he took a bite of the green apple in his hand, “It’s just that you fancied me a few weeks ago, didn’t you, Y/L/N?”

Y/N shifted in her seat and crossed her arms defensively. “So what if I did. I reckon you were starting to grow fond of me too.”

Draco scoffed, a smile appearing on his lips. “You’re insane to think I’d ever fancy you.”

His words were like a slap in the face to Y/N. She honestly thought that he would have developed some mutual feelings for her. It turns out she was wrong.

“Well, at least I’m not a low life scumbag like you. All you care about is your reputation. Don’t you have any emotions? Did you even care about me when we were fooling around, or was I just a toy to you?” Y/N’s chest heaved with anger as she finished yelling at him.

He stood eerily still. Silence fell over the corridor.

“You don’t even care anymore, do you? You never did.”

Draco clenched his fists, trying to control himself. But the longer he looked at her, the weaker his resolve became. Without thinking, he bolted towards Y/N, startling her as he did so.

He grabbed her chin forcefully and tilted her face upwards, a stark difference from how Cedric had just minutes ago. She avoided his eyes, breathing heavily with fear. 

“Look at me,” Draco demanded. Her eyes remained fixated on his chest.

“Perhaps you didn’t hear me. I said, look at me!” 

He was yelling now, his grip growing tighter. Y/N was afraid of him leaving bruises, so she caved and let her eyes travel to his. His pupils were wide, and his teeth were gritted. He saw the fright in her eyes and smirked. “Scared, Y/L/N?” he asked, chuckling at the look on her face, “you should be. It seems that you’ve forgotten who you belong to, little girl.”

Y/N’s heart must’ve been going a mile a minute; it felt like it was going to break out of her ribcage. The man in front of her looked so attractive. She began to feel her temperature rising.

“You’re mine,” Draco said before he pressed his lips to hers aggressively. She gasped into his mouth; he took this as an opportunity to slip his tongue inside. He ran his hand up her neck and into her hair, where he grasped it tightly between his fingers. This new leverage allowed him to angle her chin upwards. He kissed her intensely until he was forced to pull away to catch his breath. When he opened his eyes, he saw Y/N’s flushed face and swollen lips. She wasted no time and smashed her lips back onto his, letting out a soft moan as she did.

“God, you’re breathtaking,” he muttered, pulling away once again.

Y/N rolled her eyes, “I hate you,” she laughed. Draco smirked and looked away from her lips so that he could gaze into her eyes once more. “Liar,” he said. Y/N bit her lip. 

“Perhaps,” she said while giggling. 

Draco rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss her neck, simultaneously running his hand underneath her button-up shirt. He heard her breath waver as he did this. Little noises escaped his mouth when he sucked her skin between his teeth. She squirmed under his touch, unable to sit still. His hand reached her breast, and he gingerly squeezed her through her bra. 

“Let’s take this elsewhere,” Y/N suggested. Draco paid her no mind and continued to suck on her neck. 

“Draco, please. We can’t do this here, and I want you now,” she pleaded.

He pulled away to smile smugly at her. “Desperate today, aren’t we?” 

Y/N whined in response, wiggling her hips. Draco laughed at her eagerness. “Alright, alright, let’s go.”

They jumped to their feet and grasped each other’s hand as they dashed down the hallway and all the way to the Slytherin common room entrance. “Dementor,” Draco whispered. The walls opened up to reveal a stairway heading down into the dark common room Y/N had come to be familiar with. Luckily, nobody was in the main room.

They practically ran up the steps to the boys’ dorm. Older Slytherin boys had figured out how to dispel the charm preventing females from entering a long time ago, so the pair were able to get inside easily.

Draco burst through the door to his shared room with Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise. “Out,” he demanded. The boys didn’t ask questions. They simply dropped what they were doing and left the dorm room.

He turned to Y/N. “Where were we?” he asked playfully while he took his shoes off.

“Don’t tease me, Malfoy,” she replied snarkily as she did the same.

“You’re not the one in charge here, love,” Draco snapped while pushing her backward towards his bed. She fell onto the emerald green sheets covering his mattress. He wasted no time climbing on top of her. She immediately rolled her hips upwards, craving friction. Draco grabbed her hips and pushed them into the bed. “Patience, love,” he said softly.

But Y/N wasn’t having any of it. She writhed underneath him, trying to break free of his hold. He didn’t like this one bit, so he put his hand on her throat. This halted her movements instantly.

“Be still, little girl. Good things come to those who wait,” he said in a sultry voice. Y/N nodded, her eyes wide open. 

Slowly, he trailed his hand from her hickey covered neck down to her chest where he began to unbutton her shirt. She struggled to remain motionless as he skillfully removed her shirt and tie. He licked his lips when her shirt was out of the way, and he could see her full breasts. 

“Take it off,” he commanded. Y/N sat up and reached behind her back to unclasp her bra. When it fell from her shoulders, Draco latched his mouth onto her nipple, causing her to let out a deep moan. He smirked as he flicked her nub with his tongue. His other hand was making its way to her center. 

Y/N didn’t notice his touch until a finger slipped inside her. She gasped sharply and felt herself clench down on him. He detached his mouth from her breast and lightly laughed. 

“Such a needy little thing, aren’t you?”

Y/N moaned and whispered, “Just fuck me already, you arsehole.”

Draco hummed, pretending to consider her request. “No, I don’t think I will. I don’t think you deserve it.”

She whined and rolled her hips again. As she did this, he slipped another digit into her pussy. “Fuck, Draco,” she groaned. Suddenly, he removed his fingers. He watched as she pressed her thighs together, trying to stimulate herself. “What the hell?” she asked angrily. 

“Do you want me to get naked or not, darling?”

Y/N crossed her arms across her chest and pouted. He simply laughed at her and began to unbutton his own shirt as well as remove his belt. She took this time to kick off her skirt and underwear. 

Draco bit his lip when he saw her bare pussy. He felt his dick twitch in his pants, and he sped up his pace, eager to continue what he started. 

Once he’d gotten his pants off, he leaned his face downwards and began to kiss the insides of her soft thighs. She propped herself up onto her elbows so she could watch as he got closer and closer to her center. When his tongue made contact with her pussy, she felt a shudder go through her entire being, and she let her head fall back onto the plush pillows.

“Draco,” she moaned as he sucked on her clit, sending waves of pleasure through her body. Her hands found his hair, and she gripped his blonde locks tightly, trying to keep herself stable as he continued to lick and suck her.

He continues eating her out for nearly ten minutes before adding his fingers back into the equation. He swiftly slides three fingers inside her wet pussy. Y/N gasped out in pleasure. “Please,” she said, not quite aware of what she was begging for. Draco moved his fingers in and out of her while still sucking her clit. “Fuck! Right there, right there, please don’t stop,” she pleaded.

Draco obliged and maintained his pace. Y/N arched her back as it all became too much. Her mouth fell open as her climax overtook her system. Draco didn’t stop his motions. He continued stimulating her through her orgasm, only pulling away when he felt aftershock jolts pulse through her body. Y/N’s eyes began to close.

“We’re not done yet, sweetheart,” Draco said while pulling his boxers off and beginning to palm himself. He leaned down to kiss her softly, allowing Y/N to taste herself on his lips. She moaned into the kiss and ran her hands up his scalp. His hand reached for his nightstand to the left of his bed. Pulling away from the kiss, he dug into the drawer and pulled out a condom, quickly rolling it onto his dick.

She pulled him back in for another kiss while he lined himself up at her center and slightly pushed the tip inside. Y/N couldn’t resist the urge to wiggle her hips, successfully making Draco hiss. He put his hands on either side of her head and, without warning, slammed his dick inside her and began thrusting in and out at a quick pace. 

She cried out in ecstasy as she finally felt herself become full. The pressure in her abdomen began to build again. Draco’s eyebrows were tightly knit as he focused his energy into each firm thrust of his hips. The sound of skin slapping seemed to echo through the dorm.

Y/N wrapped her legs around his waist as he slowed his pace, opting to tease her rather than chase his own climax. The feeling of him gently pushing into her made Y/N whine in frustration. She wanted to reach her high so badly, and Draco was making it difficult. She decided she wanted to cum, so she sneakily stretched her hand down to her clit. But it was promptly slapped away by the man on top of her.

“Don’t even think about it, little girl,” he growled. But he began to pick up his pace, making Y/N mewl delightfully as the pressure once again began to increase. It seemed like Draco was getting close as well, his thrusts were sloppy, and he was panting hard.

“Please, please, I’m so close, Draco,” she cried out.

“Me too, sweetheart, me too,” he said in between grunts of pleasure.

He felt her pussy grow tighter as it contracted around his dick. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer. Each thrust felt better than the last. Her hips met his, eagerly, over and over until finally, she felt herself tip over the edge yet again. Y/N saw stars as Draco pounded into her even faster as he chased his release. He drove his dick in and out of her pussy until he, too, met his climax, cumming into the condom while her walls twitched around him. 

Draco lets his body collapse on top of her, both of them breathing heavily as they came down from their highs. Slowly, he pulled himself out of her, hissing as he did. She whined at the loss of her feeling of fullness. He took off the condom, threw it into a nearby bin, and then lied down next to Y/N.

“That was incredible,” Y/N uttered quietly. Draco laughed when he saw the blissful look on her face. He rolled over so that his body was facing hers, and he pulled her towards him. She nestled her face into his chest. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. However, I do need to clear some things up,” Draco said while stroking her hair. She hummed against him.

“And what would that be?” she asked.

“Well, for starters, I’m gonna need you to tell Cedric you’ve changed your mind about your guys’ little date,” he said in a firm tone of voice. Y/N laughed into the crook of his neck. 

“I’m dead serious. If you don’t tell him, then I will. Don’t test me.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll tell Cedric I changed my mind. But does this mean we’re…”

“Official? Yes, it does. I thought I conveyed that when I told you you’re mine,” Draco said, reminding her of today’s previous events.

He felt her wiggle in his arms. “What’s got you so squirmy tonight? You haven’t sat still for even a moment,” he chuckled. She mumbled an answer.

“Didn’t quite catch that, love,” Draco teased.

“I said, you, you nitwit,” she whispered angrily. He laughed and placed a kiss on her head. It felt good to have her back in his arms. And this time, he wasn’t going to let her go.


	6. Little Cockroach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a request I received from anonymous. It’s quite short, but I think it’s a classic. I hope you enjoy it! (yes i most definitely used the ‘cockroach’ line)
> 
> Summary: Y/N and Draco have a history of hating each other, but one night in the astronomy tower puts an end to it.
> 
> Warning(s): Swearing, making out/kissing
> 
> Word Count: 900

Y/N wiped the tears from her face as she weaved through the crowd of people in the corridor. She had just come from her charms class with Professor Flitwick. He had given the class a surprise assessment to see how well they could perform Silencio, the silencing spell he had taught them a week prior.

She thought she’d be able to cast the spell, no problem. But when she went to perform it on the frog, it backfired and was launched onto her, rendering her mute. Professor Flitwick had assured her that the effects would wear off in an hour or two, but that did little to appease Y/N’s disappointment in herself. She was quite frankly embarrassed that she hadn’t been able to cast such a simple spell.

So now she ran through the halls, trying to find the nearest bathroom stall to hide in. Just as she caught sight of a bathroom entry, she was stopped in her tracks.

“Locomotor Mortis!” shouted a distinct haughty voice behind her.

Y/N felt her legs stick together, causing her to fall flat on her face. She scrambled to push herself up as she heard laughing grow louder. She didn’t have the patience for Malfoy’s antics today, but she was now in no position to walk away from him.

“Well, well, well. What have we here, boys?” Malfoy asked through his smirking lips. Y/N opened her mouth to say something but was quickly reminded of her predicament.

The Slytherins shook with laughter as Y/N desperately tried to get to her feet. They made no move to help her. Malfoy twirled his wand between his fingers while cocking his head to the side, his eyes boring into her. She felt her heart pound.

“Look at you; you’re pathetic, aren’t you?” Malfoy taunted. He raised his hand to his ear as if he was listening for something. “What’s wrong? Haven’t you got anything to say? Usually, you make snarky comments, but it seems as if you’re unable to today.” He paused for laughter, then crouched down and leaned in toward Y/N’s face. She felt his breath fan over her face. 

“Has a cat stolen your tongue, Y/L/N?” he whispered, “or are you finally learning your place?” Y/N felt a shudder run from her neck down to the tip of her spine.

Draco gave her a slight shove before straightening out his legs. “That’s alright. You’re very annoying anyway, only nice to look at, not to hear. Right, boys?”

Y/N glared up at him from her spot on the floor, positively seething. She was no longer sad. She wished so badly that she could’ve given him a piece of her mind. But alas, he and his minions had already begun to walk away.

“Oh, dear, Ms. Y/L/N, what’s happened to you?” questioned the sweet voice of Professor McGonagall. She took out her wand and uttered the counter curse under her breath, successfully unsticking her legs. 

Y/N smiled and bowed her head slightly to show her thanks, since she couldn’t do it with her voice, and then was racing down the hallway to get to class.

\--------

Later on in the day, when classes had ended, and her voice had returned, Y/N decided to spend her time in the astronomy tower. She had become rather fond of the view it provided when the sun began to set. More and more of her time was spent sitting on the edge, her legs hanging off it. 

Suddenly, the book in her hands was torn from her. She whipped her head around angrily. It seemed as though someone had decided to crash her party.

“What do you want, Malfoy?” she asked through gritted teeth.

“Ah, she speaks!” he mused, while he walked his fingers up the railing, “was wondering when you’d be able to again.”

Y/N remained quiet, not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

“Haven’t you got anything else to say to me, darling?”

That set her off, “you filthy little cockroach, why must you always be such an arsehole to me? Can’t you bother anyone else for a change? I mean, really, the audacity you must have. How do you speak to your mother with that mouth? You are aware that you’re a downright git, aren’t you—”

Y/N was cut off by Draco as he smashed his lips onto hers. She immediately pushed him away, shocked he would do such a thing. He looked at her nervously, afraid of her next reaction. She considered yelling at him again, but truth be told, she'd secretly liked him for quite a while now. The kiss took her by surprise at first, but she knew deep down that they'd both been craving this for a long time.

“Fuck it,” she muttered before pressing her lips back onto his, finally breaking the romantic tension between them. 

Draco put his hand on the back of her neck, holding her steady while he savored the feeling of her mouth on his. He let out a happy sigh and kissed her harder as adrenaline rushed through his veins. She caressed his face, ran her hand up through his hair, and found purchase by grabbing onto his blonde locks.

Soon enough, the pair were forced to pull away. Their eyes flickered open, and they stared into the other’s eyes. “You’re breathtaking,” Draco whispered, his breath hot and heavy.

“Do you really think that?” Y/N asked, her voice uncertain.

“I do. Fuck, I need you.”

“I need you too,” Y/N assured him, “let’s see if the Room of Requirement is vacant,” she said with a smirk. Draco wiggled his eyebrows and grabbed her hand. And they bolted down the stairs and into the night, hearts beating wildly.


	7. Footprints in the snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m in LOVE with how this turned out. It’s another little drabble but it’s so cute. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did! Thank you to the person who requested it on tumblr!  
> Summary: A few years after the Battle of Hogwarts, Draco and his fiance take a trip to New York.  
> Warning(s): None  
> Word Count: 600

Draco smiled as he watched his fiance run around the snowy paths of central park. She’d practically begged him for almost three weeks before he agreed to take her to New York. He even worked overtime at St. Mungo’s to make sure he had enough money to spoil his woman. He could’ve easily pulled funds from his family’s vault in Gringotts, but it felt better to spend money he’d worked for, even if he didn’t plan to spend it on himself.

“You know I’ve heard it’s not every day that it rains in New York. Maybe the universe knows we’re here!” Y/N called out gleefully. She had her mouth wide open towards the sky, hoping to catch snowflakes inside. Little giggles kept escaping her mouth as she twirled around, her feet making prints in the bright snow.

“Come spin with me, you lazy git.”

Draco rolled his eyes, “No, I think I’ll just watch you make a fool of yourself.”

Y/N stopped spinning and turned to face him. She stumbled as dizziness overtook her, but when she regained her balance, she pointed at him. 

“You, Mr. Malfoy, are a meanie, and I shall not stand for this slander any longer!” she declared to the wind. She promptly crossed her arms, turned her face to the side, refusing to look at her husband-to-be, and let out a heavy huff.

Draco couldn’t help but laugh at her act of defiance. He started walking towards her, holding out his arms. 

“If I twirl with you, will you forgive me?” he asked her softly.

Y/N closed her eyes, a snooty expression overtook her face. “Perhaps. But then again, perhaps not.”

“Come on, love. I need you, you can’t shun me.”  
“Watch me,” she retorted. Draco sighed and took her face in his hands, giving her a sweet kiss. He noticed her face was quite cold to the touch.

“Sweetheart, are you warm enough?” he asked, giving her a look. Often, Y/N would lie about whether she was comfortable or not because she thought it would make her seem bothersome to Draco. 

She pursed her lips together and hummed. “Yes,” she said, dragging out the ‘s’. Draco tilted his head disapprovingly. 

“Darling, we’ve talked about it. I don’t care if you need something, I’m here to take care of you. What kind of a fiance would I be if I didn’t make sure you were warm enough? Hmm?”

She caved, “Fine, fine. I am a bit cold,” she held out her arms to him, “hold me?”

Draco smiled and gave her another kiss before taking her into his arms. She rested her head on his chest, allowing him to feel her shivering slightly. He rubbed his hands up and down her back, trying to create friction to warm her up. 

“My little lovebug. Did you have a fun time today? Was it everything you dreamed of? New York?” he asked.

Y/N hummed, the vibrations resonated within her chest. “It was wonderful, thank you for taking us. I never want to leave, don’t you?”

Draco chuckled lightly, “I think I’d miss home too much. And wouldn’t you want to send our children to Hogwarts? If we stayed here, they’d go to Ilvermorny,” he reminded her.

“I suppose you’re right,” she said with a melancholy sigh, “Can we at least visit every few years?”

“Only if you apparate with me to the nearest shop where we can buy you a better coat,” Draco said firmly. 

Y/N nodded and pulled him closer to her chest. They each took a deep breath... and then they were gone, only leaving behind their footprints in the snow. But those had already started to vanish.


	8. I missed you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was an anonymous request I received about 4 days ago on tumblr. It took me a while to write it because school was A LOT this week and I’ve been so exhausted from trying to keep up with everything. I’ve also started trying to shift so if anyone has any tips on that, please let me know! Otherwise, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Summary: Draco and Y/N have mutually broken up and have started experimenting with other people. But it’s only a matter of time before Draco gets jealous.
> 
> Warning(s): Swearing
> 
> Word Count: 2.5k

It was for the best. Wasn’t it? He didn’t love her anymore, and nor did she. That happens sometimes. People just fall out of love. It was mutual; there was no fight, nobody was angry. The relationship had run its course, no feed to fuss about it. Besides, it wouldn’t have made sense for them to remain, boyfriend and girlfriend, when they’d each lost feelings.

If all of that is true...then why does it hurt so much? Y/N wondered as she lay flat on her back, the bedsheets around her in disarray from all her tossing and turning. She knew there was no way she’d find sleep easily tonight, not after the breakup. She felt as if a piece of her had been forcefully ripped from her. But why? She had a hunch for almost an entire month that she’d lost feelings for Draco. Shouldn’t she have been prepared for the end? Alas, Y/N knew that completely preparing oneself for a breakup is an impossible feat. 

These thoughts swirled through her brain as she finally closed her eyes. She clutched the sheets in her palms, trying to ground herself. Her forehead was tense with wrinkles as she was already anticipating the nightmares. But nevertheless, after a few more minutes of restlessness, her body’s need for slumber overtook her.

When she awoke the next morning, she could practically feel the bags sitting under her eyes. She could only guess that her sleep had been plagued with nightmares as she was lucky enough not to have any recollection. Her head pounded as she sat up in her bed. Her roommate gave her a pitiful and knowing look. Y/N took in a deep breath and clambered out of bed.

It didn’t take her very long to get ready since she frankly didn’t care whether or not she looked presentable today. She made sure her teeth were brushed and that her tie was on correctly and walked out of the dorms. Truthfully, she knew she wasn’t very hungry, but people would ask questions if she missed breakfast. While walking to the Great Hall, she was startled by someone jumping right in front of her.

“Good morning!” George Weasley said. “Why the long face?”

Y/N gave him a weak smile and said, “I didn’t sleep well, that’s all.”

George looked skeptical but pushed no further. He fell into step beside her.

“Where’s Freddie?” she asked.

“Morning detention with Filch, he slipped a puking pastille into his drink.”

“You had nothing to do with it?” she asked, a doubtful smile on her lips.

George shrugged, smirking as he did so. “I have my ways,” he said while bumping her shoulder slightly. She looked up at him with a fake mean glare as they strode into the Great Hall. Y/N caught sight of Draco immediately. He was where he always sat in the morning. Usually, she would’ve made a beeline for the space next to him. Today, that spot was taken by Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin girl who had always taken a keen liking to Draco. Y/N stopped in her tracks and stared. Pansy was fawning over him, running her hands up his arms. Y/N felt anger begin to rise in her chest...but then she remembered. 

Shaking her head, she forced her feet to follow George to where he had sat down at the Gryffindor table. He was talking animatedly with his mates and didn’t notice Y/N standing behind him awkwardly while she tried to figure out whether or not she was wanted at the table; she was a Slytherin after all.

George eventually took notice of the presence behind him when his friend nodded his head towards her. “Y/N, did you want to sit? Thought you’d be with Malfoy. Has something happened?”

She sighed as she threw her leg over the bench and sat down. “Yeah, we broke up,” she said softly.

“Broke up? He didn’t do anything, did he?” George asked while turning to look at Draco.

“No, no. It was mutual. He didn’t do anything.”

“Good. Well, cheer up then. You’re a free woman now. The world is yours, right?” 

Y/N smiled at George. “Yeah, you’re right, it is. I don’t know why I’ve been sulking so much. I lost feelings, and so did he. Nothing more to it.”

“Yeah, that’s the spirit! Who needs Malfoy anyway?” George bellowed, successfully making Y/N giggle. She felt her stomach rumble. This surprised her; she didn’t expect to be in a good enough mood to be hungry. But the buttered rolls on the table now looked extremely appetizing.

\---------  
{A few months later}

Draco paced back and forth in front of the mirror. He was nervous. In nearly twenty minutes, he’d be on his first date since breaking up with Y/N. He couldn’t believe he was really going on a date. With Pansy Parkinson, nonetheless. These past few months, she’d really grown on him. She was from a pureblood family, she was kind to him, and she was rather pretty. Draco knew his parents would love her. He could only hope he could grow to do the same.

He gathered his courage and left the bathroom. They had agreed to meet outside the potions classroom. It was an odd location, but Pansy suggested it, and Draco had no reason to object it. As he walked down the middle of the corridors, his mind began to race. What would she be wearing? Would she like him? Would they become boyfriend and girlfriend after this? Would Y/N find out? What would she think?

Draco’s face grew tense. What a silly thought to have. He wouldn’t actually date Pansy. And as for Y/N, he knew she wouldn’t care. She and George have had a thing for a few weeks now. They were always holding hands or sitting shoulder to shoulder, lovey-dovey stuff like that. He had even given her a kiss on the cheek. The image of it was burned into Draco’s memory.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw Pansy outside the classroom. She had her back leaned against the wall. She donned a dark green dress that reached her mid-thigh. Her hair was wavy and fell over her bare shoulders. Draco exhaled sharply. He felt the anxiety in his stomach but was determined not to show it.

“You clean up nice, Parkinson,” he said cooly and confidently while nodding his chin towards her. 

Pansy rolled her eyes, “Thank you, Malfoy. You look handsome as well,” she said while scanning him up and down, her voice slow and sensual. Draco shifted his feet, feeling uncomfortable. “Shall we?” he asked. Pansy smirked and pushed off the wall and sauntered over to him. She reached for his hand and grasped it tightly in hers. Draco had to fight the internal instinct to wriggle his hand out of hers.

Just as they were about to go, they heard a noise from behind them. They turned around saw none other than Y/N, her arms full of potion ingredients and notebooks. She looked like a deer caught in headlights.

“Stealing potion ingredients, Y/N?” Pansy asked with a knowing smirk on her face.

Y/N’s eyes shifted back and forth between the pair. When her eyes landed on their interlocked fingers, she straightened her spine and frowned. “You know perfectly well that we have a section that’s open to students. And it’s none of your business anyway,” she spat.

But Pansy was unfazed. “Lavender, Flobberworm mucus, and valerian sprigs. What’s wrong, Y/N? Can’t fall asleep? Oh no, don’t tell me you get nightmares,” Pansy taunted, using a voice one might use when speaking to a baby or a dog.

Draco watched as Y/N’s face turned red. He knew she’d always struggled with nightmares and would often have to make herself a sleeping draught potion to be able to get some genuine rest. As he looked at the ingredients in her hands, he noticed she was short on a few of them.

“You don’t have enough,” he said without thinking. Both girls’ eyes turned to him. He ignored Pansy’s and instead focused on Y/N’s.

She waited a few beats before replying, “Snape has stopped refilling the supply. He said I need to stop relying on it so much,” she muttered. Her head had turned away from the couple. Draco’s eyebrows knitted together. When did she become so dependent on those potions? While they were together, she’d only need it maybe once every few weeks.

He didn’t have time to wonder about it any further. Pansy had begun walking and dragged Draco with her. Leaving Y/N alone in the cold dungeons, watching them go.

\----------

Draco stared through the leaves of the tree he lied underneath. Classes were over, and he was relaxing before Crabbe and Goyle were bound to come and bother him. The week had dragged on for what seemed like years. Frankly, he was ready to crawl into bed and sleep the next few days away, but he had already made plans for the weekend. 

He allowed his eyes to close, and the stress from the week began to leave his body. But his peacefulness was short-lived. Loud cheers made their way to his ears. He sat up angrily, ready to hex whoever decided to irritate him. However, all that frustration dissipated when he saw what people were cheering for. When he saw it, time seemed to stop.

George was holding Y/N in his arms, she was parallel with the ground, and her lips were pressed against his. He was kissing her passionately while her hands gripped his shirt collar.

Draco felt his heart sink. The only word running through his brain was “no.” No, no, no, no. After he watched the scene in front of him for nearly a minute, he decided he couldn’t stand it any longer. He jumped to his feet and stomped out of the courtyard, passing Pansy as he did so.

“Draco, what’s wrong? What’s happened?” she asked, her face was strewn up in confusion as to why Draco’s shoulders were heaving. 

“Not now, Parkinson,” Draco snapped.

“But Draco—”

“Shut up! Merlin, do you ever shut that trap of yours?” he shouted at her. Her eyes widened in shock, but Draco paid her no mind. He was halfway down the corridor when he thought better of himself and turned around. Rage overtook his body as he stormed back into the open courtyard and headed right for George and Y/N. They noticed him coming towards them and took a few steps back. George took Y/N’s hand and pulled her behind him.

“What d’you want Malfoy?” 

“Move, Weaslebee, I’m not here for you.”

George pursed his lips and withdrew his wand. He was intent on not letting Malfoy come any closer to the girl behind him. “If you’re here for her, you’re not getting her.”

Draco clenched his fists and also withdrew his wand. He aimed it straight at George’s face. “Move,” he demanded.

George widened his stance and raised his wand towards the blonde boy. “No,” he said firmly.

Draco inhaled and opened his mouth, but before he could hex George, a golden light shot towards Draco’s hand, and suddenly his wand was thirty feet across the yard.

Y/N emerged from behind George. Her wand was clutched in her palm. “There’s no need to fight. I can decide whether I want to speak with someone, and I certainly don’t need protection. So if you’ll excuse me, it’s obvious that Draco and I need to have a chat.”

She didn’t waste a moment; she began to make her way towards the exit. Draco quickly came to his senses and went to fetch his wand before hurrying after her.

He followed her through many hallways before she stopped outside the Slytherin dorms. “Salazar,” she muttered. The walls opened up before her, and she and Draco walked down the stairs into the eerie common room.

Y/N took a seat at the couch on the left of the fireplace. It was the couch they’d use to cuddle on after a long day. It felt weird to sit on it now since they both sat on opposite ends.

“Let’s not waste time,” she said, “you’re obviously upset. Care to tell me why?”

Draco scoffed and threw his arm over the back of the leather sofa. “Weasley, huh?”

“Draco, don’t be a git. We’ve been broken up for months. I’m allowed to see other people, aren’t I? I mean, you went on a date with Pansy.”

He shook his head vehemently and shifted in his seat. He couldn’t sit still, he was so angry.

“Speak, Draco. You know we can’t work any of our issues out if you don’t speak,” Y/N reminded him.

He let out an angry sigh and turned to face his ex-girlfriend. He had expected her to look just as mad as him, but instead, her eyes were filled with worry and concern. Her hand was pressed into the couch, and her body was slightly leaning forward. Draco felt the fire within his chest begin to die. He took another breath before talking.

“I can’t stand it. I can’t stand it, Y/N. Seeing you with someone else fucking kills me. It makes me so angry. When he kissed you, I… I forgot how to breathe. It was like a dementor had come and sucked all the happiness from my veins. I was infuriated, not just at him but at myself. How could I let someone else hold you?”

Y/N stared at him with soft, gentle eyes. Slowly, she reached for his rigid fist that was resting on his lap. She took it into her hands and felt the tension leave. She had always had that effect on Draco. Her touch was able to calm his stiffness with ease.

“What am I saying?” Draco wondered out loud as he shamefully wiped a tear from his cheek, “you’re not mine anymore. I know that, and yet…” he trailed off.

“Then make me yours again,” Y/N whispered.

Draco’s head whipped towards her. He saw a look of nervousness on her face. Steadily, he took her head into his hands. He moved his head slightly below hers, forcing her to look into his eyes.

“Do you mean that?” he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Almost as if he was afraid to ask.

Y/N nodded her head, “I do. God, I do. It’s always been you, Draco. I’m so sorry—” She was cut off by Draco pulling her in for a kiss. Y/N felt herself melt into his embrace; she felt at home again. 

He pulled away to catch his breath. “I’m sorry too. I never stopped loving you. I know that now. Please, let me be yours again.” 

Y/N smiled, “I missed you, Malfoy,” she said with a small chuckle. Draco felt a grin spread on his face, and he dove back in for another kiss. 

“I missed you more. Don’t you ever let me walk away from you again, you hear?” Draco asked playfully. Y/N laughed and gave him a quick peck on the nose.

“I solemnly swear,” she said in a fake deep voice while trying not to giggle. Draco rolled his eyes and tackled her onto the couch, causing her to squeal happily. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, vowing to himself to never let go of her again.


	9. Velvet sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a request I got a few days ago on tumblr. It’s straight smut, like there’s no plot. Also it’s my second smut so sorry if it’s not very good. Regardless, I hope you enjoy!   
> Summary: Smut with no plot. Top! Reader x bottom! draco.  
> Waring(s): Smut, swearing.  
> Word Count: 1.6k

Draco’s attention was pulled away from the potions textbook in his hands by his girlfriend’s soft tap on his shoulder. He lifted his head and flashed her a smile. She looked gorgeous in the natural library lighting.

“Yes, darling?” he asked. She smirked and leaned in towards his ear. Whispering gently, she said, “Meet me in my bedroom in five. Don’t be late.” Her voice was velvety and sensual. It caused a shiver to run down Draco’s spine. She slowly took her hand off his shoulder and sauntered off towards the Slytherin common room. He couldn’t help but study the way her hips swayed back and forth as she walked away. It seemed she sensed eyes on her. Without stopping, she threw him a knowing look over her shoulder.

Draco felt his dick twitch in his pants. The adrenaline had already begun to flow through his body. He waited for a few beats before jumping to his feet, studying for his potions quiz, now long forgotten, and hurried out of the library. He made it into the hallway just in time to see Y/N’s heel disappear behind the corner. 

He knew she said five minutes, but Draco didn’t think he could wait that long. His arousal was getting more intense by the second. She’d been teasing him the entire week, and Draco had been a good sport and played along, but he was nearing his breaking point. He forced himself to count to thirty before continuing to follow his girlfriend. When he turned the corner, he saw her. She had her head sticking out from behind a wall. She flashed him a wink before she left. Draco’s heart was pounding in his chest with anticipation for what was to come.

After a couple more corridors and some flights of stairs, he arrived outside the Slytherin common room. He inhaled a breath of air and released it before saying the password. The walls separated, and Draco turned his body sideways to slip inside, too impatient to let the entrance fully form.

When he entered the bedroom, Y/N wasn’t on the bed. She was standing next to it. Draco looked at her with a confused expression on his face. She simply smiled and gestured to the bed. 

“Lay down,” she said firmly.

Draco gulped but did as she said. He took off his robe as well as his shoes and plopped onto the velvet sheets. He felt his stomach flip as Y/N silently unbuttoned her shirt and slowly pulled it up and off of her body. Her eyes never left his. She kept her skirt and bra on and then unhurriedly climbed onto the bed. She settled her hips on top of his.

Draco let out a soft groan as she ground her clothed pussy onto his groin. He was practically itching to get himself inside her, but he knew not to test her. It was apparent Y/N was intent on being the top, and Draco wasn’t about to upset her while she was the one in charge.

The temperature of the room was rising with every rub of her crotch on his. The fabric covering both of them was now damp, and Draco’s cock was fully hard. It strained against the front of his school pants. Y/N seemed to notice his predicament and lifted her hips off of him and settled onto his thighs. She pulled down his zipper as well as his underwear, allowing his dick to fly up and hit his stomach.

“Eager, aren’t you?” she teased.

“Please don’t make me wait any longer. I need you,” Draco begged, hoping for once she’d skip the foreplay. His girlfriend gave him a small smile. 

“You’re lucky I’ve been preparing for this all day, just for you,” she said as she pushed her underwear to the side and pulled out an average size dildo. Draco squirmed, as a small gasp fell from his lips. 

“You’re too good to me, baby.”

She giggled, “I know,” she said as she put the dildo on her nightstand. “Now, let's see what I can do about your situation, shall we?”

She pushed her hair back and slowly lowered her face towards her boyfriend’s stiff cock. She ran her hand up and down the shaft a few times before licking the tip, causing Draco to moan and throw his head backward.

She was relentless as she licked and sucked him. Eventually, she slipped him inside her mouth. Draco’s hips jumped when she did this. “Fuck, Y/N. If you keep doing that, I won’t be able to last.”

His lover paid him no mind. Instead, she pushed her mouth further down until she reached the base of his dick. His thighs were trembling with pleasure. He wasn’t even able to give her a warning before he came inside her mouth. However, that didn’t seem to bother Y/N at all. She sucked him through his orgasm until his juices stopped flowing. Then she pulled off of him with a soft ‘pop’ from her lips. 

Draco was shaking, and his chest was heaving as he came down from his high. His eyes were still shut when he told her, “You’re incredible,” in-between breaths. She replied only with a rub of her hand on his thigh.

Once he’d calmed down enough, Draco opened his eyes propped himself up onto his elbows. He looked up to see that Y/N was bare-chested; her dark purple bra was now on the floor. He felt his cock begin to rise at the sight of her.

“Surely, you didn’t think we were done. Did you, Draco?” she asked him. His heart leaped in his chest. 

Y/N once again wrapped her hand around his dick and rubbed up and down, bringing him back to full hardness. Once he was there, she grabbed a condom from her drawer and slipped it onto him. Then she climbed on top of him and gently pressed her center to his tip. She moaned as she moved her hips back and forth. Draco was still propped up, his gaze unwavering. He couldn’t get enough of the scene in front of him. Her head was tilted to the side, showing off her neck. The look of pleasure on her face was one he had grown to be familiar with. He wanted so desperately to slam his hips upwards into her wet pussy, but he knew he’d get reprimanded, so he willed himself to stay still.

He didn’t have to wait long; soon enough, Y/N began to lower herself further. She let her hips drop down so that his cock was halfway inside her. But then she raised herself back up then, unexpectedly, let herself fall onto him. Draco grunted from the impact. He couldn’t help himself; he sat up and put his hands on her hips. But Y/N wasn’t having any of it. She pushed his hands off of her and lifted herself off of him, causing him to whine needily.

“Have you forgotten who’s in charge tonight? You do what I say. If I didn’t tell you to put your hands on me, then why did you?”

Draco wriggled underneath her desperately. He provided no answer to her question, instead opting to whine again.

Y/N didn’t take very kindly to this. “I asked you a question, Draco. Answer it.”

“Fuck, I just wanted to touch you. Just wanted to feel you,” he mewled. “Please, I can’t take it anymore,” he said with a roll of his hips.

She forcefully grabbed his hips and pressed them into the mattress. “You’re not in control here. Patience is a virtue, baby boy. You’d do good to practice it.”

Her words were harsh, but the longer she looked at her boyfriend, the more her resolve dissipated. She took pity on him and realigned her hips with his. When she lowered herself back onto his cock, he moaned. She felt him twitch inside her as she clenched her walls around him. 

“Please, please, please,” he begged. 

Y/N couldn’t deny him any longer. “Fuck me, Draco. Hard.”

That was all he needed. He gripped her hips tightly and thrust himself up into her. He set a fast and relentless pace, causing his girlfriend to moan loudly. She relished the feeling of him inside her, slamming in and out. Draco was determined to get her to her peak before getting to his. So he made sure to be consistent with his thrusts while also moving his thumb over her clit. He rubbed it gently, a stark contrast from the roughness of his hips. 

“God Draco, fuck! You better not stop,” she demanded.

Draco laughed, “wouldn’t dream of it, darling,” he said.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and Draco took his opportunity to move his hands underneath her bottom. She got the hint and wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to have a deeper angle. When he hit that sweet spot inside her, she let out a wail of pleasure. 

“Right there, right there. I’m close,” she warned him.

Draco pulled his cock all the way out of her and slammed back inside. He kept this up until he felt her come undone in his arms. The feeling of her squeezing him brought him close to his high. His thrusts became sloppy, and within a few seconds, he was orgasming right alongside his lover.

When the pair came down from their highs, they laid down on the bed beside one another and caught their breaths. The adrenaline left their systems, and tiredness took its place. When Draco felt calm enough, he sat up and disposed of the condom. He also found his wand and was about to point it at Y/N, but she held her hand up.

“I swear to Merlin, Draco, if you even jokingly cast Scourgify on me, I’ll hex you.”

Draco couldn’t help but laugh. Y/N caved and began to laugh along with him. “Come here, you ding-dong,” she said. Draco dove back onto the bed and took his girl into his arms. He pressed a sweet kiss to her temple before pulling the covers over top of them. Sleep took them in minutes.


	10. Get in loser, we're going swimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi cutie! Could you write a Draco x reader where they are firends or dating and she's overall a bad bitch, really extra and aassy and eccentric with a loving and outgoing personality? Thank you!  
> A/N: I received this request a little while ago and here it is! I really hope that I did your request justice. I thought it was such a fun little story to write and I’m rather fond of it, so I hope you are too!  
> Summary: Y/N and Draco are best friends. Y/N has too much energy and witty remarks than Draco can handle. What happens when her antics get her into trouble?  
> Waring(s): Swearing, near death experience  
> Word Count: 1.6k

“Draco! Draco, wait up!” Y/N called after her blonde best friend. Draco sighed but came to a halt, allowing her to catch up. When she did, she bounced on the balls of her feet. It was apparent her energy was high.

“Where you off to, ferret?” she asked while linking her arm around his. Ferret was a nickname she’d given him in year four after Professor Moody turned him into one. She was lucky to have been able to witness the event herself. 

“You’re never going to drop that one, are you?” he asked, a small smile on his face.

Y/N threw her head back and let out an obnoxious laugh. “Nope,” she said, abruptly stopping her laughter. “You never answered my question. Where are you going?”

“Well, I was hoping to have some quiet time by the lake, but it seems I’ll be bringing along my little chatterbox,” Draco said, emphasizing the word chatterbox. Out of nowhere, he felt a pop on his head.

“I’ll beat your ass Draco Malfoy,” Y/N said matter-of-factly.

Draco rubbed his head and gave her an irritated look. “What, so you can give me absurd nicknames, and I can’t?” he asked exasperatedly.

She smirked and stood on her tippy toes to get closer to his face. “It most certainly is...ferret.” Y/N took off running once she’d said his nickname. Draco was right on her heels. He’d be damned if he let her getaway.

He already had his wand drawn, but before he could cast a spell, Y/N turned around and shouted, "Expelliarmus!” Draco’s wand flew behind him, and he had to force his feet to come to a screeching halt to go fetch it. When he’d snatched his wand off the ground, he turned his head to see his friend had already made it out the door and was running towards the lake.

Draco quickly took off running, trying desperately to catch up with the girl whose hair was flying behind her. He saw her turn her head around upon hearing his footsteps drawing nearer. She smiled and suddenly threw her robe up into the sky, letting it fall onto the grass, but not before it landed on Draco’s head, causing him to nearly topple to the dirt. He angrily pushed the robe off his head just in time to witness Y/N stick her hands out in front of her and leap into a tuck and roll. She didn’t pop back up after completing the stunt. Instead, she turned on her side and began to roll all the way down the hill. 

Draco came to a halt and felt his heart skip a beat. From where he stood, it looked as though she was going to roll right into the lake. “Y/N!” he called, “What the bloody hell are you doing?” Fear could be heard in his voice.

He could only watch as the girl rolled into the dark water. He held his breath until he saw her head resurface. Her laughs echoed, and Draco felt the tension leave his shoulders. “Come on! The water’s great!” she yelled up to him. He sighed but began to make his way down the hill, opting to take the safe route.

When he arrived at the sand, he noticed Y/N had taken off her sweater as well as her skirt, leaving her in her white button-up and high waisted spandex shorts. Draco felt himself blush when he noticed her bra underneath the wet fabric. 

“Get in, loser, we’re going swimming,” Y/N said with a smirk on her lips.

“Is that another muggle joke? You have that look on your face.”

She wiggled her eyebrows as her smirk progressed to a toothy smile. “Perhaps… Are you getting in or not?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Do you ever have a moment of downtime? Christ, you do know what they say is in these waters, don’t you?”

“Don’t tell me Draco Malfoy is afraid of a squid,” she taunted, splashing some water at him, successfully drenching his pant leg. He gave her an unimpressed glare.

“Not the squid, you moron. The merpeople. The squid is docile, but it doesn’t surprise me that a half-blood is unaware of that.”

She splashed him again. This time it got on his face. He made a disgusted noise and scowled at the girl who was now floating on her back. She merely winked and said, “Go ahead, call me a moron again, Malfoy.”

Draco puffed up his chest and turned his head, pretending to be looking off into the distance. “You, Y/N, are a complete and utter moron,” he stated in a haughty voice.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his ankle. His head snapped towards Y/N, who was grinning mischievously. Before he could shake her grip, he was yanked into the water, creating a big splash.

“You little twit. Now my robes are all wet!”

She giggled, “I told you we were going swimming, didn’t I?”

Draco gave her a light shove, she reacted by flailing. “Help! Help, I’m drowning! Ferret boy is drowning me. I’m dying,” she screamed. Draco rolled his eyes while he watched her slowly sink underneath the water’s surface. He decided to ignore her, and he swam to the shore to take off his robe. 

He was down to just his pants when he realized he hadn’t heard Y/N return to the surface. Feeling his fear begin to grow, he turned around to see calm waters. Y/N was nowhere in sight. Draco whipped his head around, desperately searching for his best friend. He concluded she must be underwater. Thinking quickly, he pulled his wand from his pocket and pointed it at himself, and cast the bubblehead charm. Once his nose and mouth were encased in the bubble, he stuck his wand back into his pocket then dove into the lake.

At first, he saw nothing. Only seaweed, but as he swam farther and farther down, he noticed a steady stream of little bubbles floating up to the surface. His heart was beating so hard that his ears were pulsing. He kicked his feet vigorously; he needed to get to Y/N fast. He doubted she had been able to cast any type of spell to allow her to breathe.

Finally, he saw her. Her arms were in the hold of two merpeople, while a third held a trident to her head. Draco knew he had to act quickly; he could see the fight leaving her by the second. He pulled out his wand and shouted, “Relashio!”

Even though his words were muffled, it got the job done. One by one, the merpeople were forced to release Y/N. Draco made sure to scare them off by sending gusts of force from his wand, successfully making them scatter. Once they were gone, he saw her. She had stopped moving and was slowly sinking deeper and deeper. He quickly tucked his wand away and swam towards her desperately. 

His legs were on fire, but he kept kicking and kicking, pushing seaweed out of his way. He stretched out his hand, and with a few more strokes, he was able to grasp her arm. Draco made sure he had a firm grip on her before whipping out his wand and pointing it to the sky. 

“Ascendio!” he bellowed. He and Y/N were shot like a rocket right up to the surface in five seconds flat. They flew into the air and landed on the shore with a loud thump. Draco wasted no time worrying about the impact of the fall. He got onto his knees and examined Y/N. Her face had gone pale, and her chest was barely rising. “Shit, what do I do?” Draco asked, praying for someone to come and help them. Who was he kidding? Nobody was coming. And he couldn’t think of any spell that might save her. But then he remembered. In a muggle film that she’d forced him to watch, a character's life was saved by someone doing mouth to mouth. 

“Fuck it,” Draco said before he slammed his mouth to hers. He pushed air into her mouth a few times before remembering that the character had held the other one’s nose as they did this. So he hurriedly clamped his fingers onto her nose and breathed into her again and again. After nearly a minute of doing this, he had just begun to lose hope when suddenly, Y/N’s body jerked, and she spat water right into his mouth.

Draco pulled away, immediately spitting out the water and frantically wiping his tongue, feeling utterly disgusted. He heard Y/N coughing up a storm, and he turned back towards her. The color was returning to her cheeks. He leaned over and gently helped her sit up. 

“Are you alright?” he asked her when she had stopped hacking up her lungs. 

She turned to him and smiled. “Did you kiss me, ferret?”

Draco slowly dropped his head into his hands. “You are the bane of my entire existence, I hope you know.”

Y/N giggled, “You kissed me. Did you hear that world? Draco Lucius Malfoy kissed me! Whoop whoop!” Y/N screamed this across the lake, her hands around her mouth, creating an echo effect.

“Would you shut it? Christ Y/N, you never shut that trap of yours, do you?”

“No ferret, I don’t think I will. Unless, of course, you make me,” she said playfully. 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah? Watch me,” he said. And then he put his hands on her cheeks and drew her face to his, planting a passionate kiss on her lips. She kissed him back, matching his intensity.

When they pulled away, Y/N smirked. “If that’s how you’ll be shutting me up from now on, I’ll never stop talking.”

Draco grasped her chin in his hand and tilted it upwards. “Good,” he said, and he pulled her closer for yet another sweet kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was requested on tumblr. Hope you enjoy  
> Summary: Y/N and her family arrive at the Malfoy Manor for lunch, but she and Draco decide they’re hungry for something else ;)  
> Warning(s): Smut, unprotected sex(use protection), swearing  
> Word Count: 2.2k

“Ah, Mr., and Mrs. Y/L/N. A pleasure to have you again,” Lucius Malfoy greeted his guests. He then took notice of their daughter. “Draco is in his bedroom; he should be down shortly, Miss Y/N.”

Y/N smiled at the blonde-haired man, the father of her boyfriend. “Oh, that’s no problem, I’ll go fetch him,” she said sweetly. Before any of the adults could protest, she walked away from them and headed for the white marble staircase that led upstairs. She and Draco had been dating since their 4th year at Hogwarts. Since they were both Slytherin and Y/N’s parents were also death eaters, they got on well. They'd already been together for two years, and because of this, their parents had become somewhat friends. The Malfoy’s had invited the Y/L/N’s over for lunch; they wanted to catch up before sending their children back to Hogwarts for their 6th year. 

Y/N had already known Draco would be in his room when she and her parents had arrived. He had sent her an owl a day prior, instructing her to come up when she got to the manor. So that’s what she did. When she got to the top of the steps, she speed-walked to her boyfriend’s room, her stomach full of anticipation for what was to come.

When she turned the knob and swung the door open, Draco was standing on the other side. He smirked when he saw her. She was clothed in a short green dress paired with some shiny black flats. Her hair was in an updo, just as Draco had requested.

“You’re perfect, you know that?” he asked her as he started unbuttoning his pants. She smiled softly while dropping to her knees in front of him. Draco pulled out his wand and quickly cast a locking spell on his door and well as a muffling charm on the spacious room. 

Y/N knew there was no time to waste, and Draco was already growing stiff, so she grasped the waistband of his pants and underwear and yanked them down. Her boyfriend’s expression grew dark. His hand flew to the back of her head; he grasped her hair and pushed her face against his crotch. He let out a soft grunt, pulled her off of him, and then ordered her to open up. She did at once, and Draco shoved his dick in between her pretty pink lips. She immediately began to swirl her tongue around the tip of his penis and suckled gently. Draco couldn’t resist his urges, and he began sliding his cock in and out of her mouth at a harsh pace. Y/N, however, was used to his roughness. Quite frankly, she liked it when he treated her like a ragdoll.

Lewd slurping and gasping sounds filled the room as Draco increased his pace. Tears were now sliding down Y/N’s cheeks, and she was hardly able to breathe; it felt exhilarating. “Fuck, you’re so pretty like this, darling,” he said in a sultry voice. Y/N felt her pussy clench at his words; her need for him was growing by the second.

Suddenly, Draco stopped his thrusting. Y/N could feel his cock twitch on her tongue. “Suck,” he commanded. She did just that, and after a few moments, he came undone in her mouth with a loud moan. She felt pride swell in her chest. She loved making Draco feel good. 

“Swallow it, darling. I know you want to. Sluts, like you, love drinking cum, don’t they?”

A shudder ran down Y/N’s spine as she gulped down his semen. She felt a sharp slap on her cheek. “Answer me,” Draco ordered her while he gripped her neck. “I love it,” she choked out while staring into her boyfriend’s eyes. Her words satisfied him, and he let go of her neck. 

“On the bed, now.”

Y/N scrambled to her feet and rushed over to the king-size bed. She could feel the dampness of her underwear when she sat down on the plush mattress. Draco met her at the edge of the bed. He locked his eyes on hers and grasped her knees. Forcefully, he pushed them apart and stepped in between them. Then he yanked his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. Y/N was growing impatient; she wanted him badly. 

Draco could see that his girlfriend was getting fidgety with arousal, so he stepped backward. Almost immediately, her legs snapped together, and she began rubbing her thigh against the other. Draco shook his head and laughed at her. “You’re so needy, aren’t you? Look at yourself; you really can’t wait, can you?”

She whined softly. His words made her cheeks burn with embarrassment. Draco tutted. “Use your words, darling. We’ve talked about this.”

“Draco, please. I want you,” she whimpered.

“You want me to do what, baby girl?” Draco prompted. His lover whined again and muttered under her breath. “What was that, love?”

“I want you to fuck me,” she said quietly.

“Beg,” Draco commanded.

“I want you to fuck me, please Draco, please fuck me. I need you so bad,” she pleaded. Draco felt his cock jump, the sight of her pouty lips and desperate eyes was too much   
for him. 

He stormed towards her and pushed her down so that her back was pressed into his bed. His hands found the bottom of her dress, and he lifted the fabric up so he could see her clothed pussy. “Spread your legs, slut,” he whispered in her ear. She did as she was told and was met with his slender fingers at her center. He first started rubbing her through her cotton panties, but this didn’t last long since he was as impatient as the girl underneath him.

He found the waistband of her underwear and yanked them off her long legs. His fingers found their way back to her pussy when he resumed rubbing. But this time, he slipped his middle finger inside her, causing a gasp to fall from her lips. He felt her walls clench around his digit; he chuckled at her eagerness. She whimpered softly, and Draco took notice. 

“What’s wrong, love? You want to be full, is that it?” he asked. She arched her hips in reply. Usually, Draco would’ve pushed them down, but he knew his girl was especially needy today and who was he to deny her pleasure? He slowly slid another finger inside her and began to move them in and out. 

“Draco, please. I’m ready,” she begged while staring up at him.

“That’s for me to determine, darling,” Draco said softly. “Just relax. I’ll take care of you.”

Y/N was visibly upset, but she didn’t protest. Instead, she closed her eyes and focused on the drag of Draco’s fingers inside her. When he added a third finger, she let out a guttural moan. He began thrusting his digits in and out, this time much faster than before. While he did this, his other hand slid under her dress to fondle her breast. Y/N felt her peak approaching, so she opened her mouth to warn Draco, but it seemed like he already knew because he withdrew his fingers from her pussy. However, they were promptly replaced with the head of his dick, which he proceeded to rub against her.

Y/N couldn’t take it. “Please, oh god, please. Put it in, I wanna feel you, I need to feel you inside me.” 

Draco’s eyes glazed over upon hearing her begs, and he slammed his hips forward, pushing his cock inside her. “Yes!” she cried out in ecstasy. She eagerly clenched her walls around him, encouraging him to pound her. He grabbed her hips and drew them close to his groin. When his cock was all the way inside her, he pulled out nearly all the way, leaving the tip inside. Then he thrust aggressively back inside her, making her cry out in pleasure. 

“Fuck, Draco, you’re so good.”

He chuckled. “I know.”

She rolled her eyes at him, but a particularly hard thrust put her back in her place. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist. But Draco didn’t like this. Instead, he grasped her calves and positioned her legs so that the tops of her thighs were touching her chest. This gave him access to the deepest spot inside her. When his cock hit it, Y/N nearly screamed. 

“There! There, right there, oh my god,” she cried. Draco headed her words and pounded into her. After only a minute in this position, Draco felt himself begin to reach his high. He thrust into her three more times before yanking himself out and cumming on her stomach. 

When he had finished, he opened his eyes to see his girlfriend pouting, and her arms crossed over her chest. Draco laughed. “Does my baby want to cum?” he asked. Y/N whined and nodded her head. Draco heeded her wishes and knelt before her. He leaned his face close to her center and gently blew on her pussy. Her little gasp brought a smile to his lips, which he then pressed to her clit. He licked and sucked on her nub relentlessly. 

Y/N’s hands flew to the top of his head, needing something to hold onto as he got her closer and closer to her climax. He pulled away and looked up at her. “I wonder what our parents would do if they caught us doing such naughty things,” he said. “What would your parents say if they knew their little girl was acting like a slut? Hmm? What would they say Y/N?” he asked teasingly while licking her softly. 

“Fuck, Draco,” she groaned while rolling her hips. Her boyfriend laughed at the effect his words had on her. But he knew they’d been away for a long time, and he knew his girl wanted to cum, so he reattached his lips to her clit and sucked hard. Within seconds, she was gripping his blonde hair and cumming around his mouth. Y/N saw white when she came, her body was numb with pleasure. Draco licked her through her orgasm, dragging out her high. 

When she returned to her senses, Draco was cleaning her up and pulling her dress back down. He gently slid her underwear back over her pussy and pressed a kiss to her inner thighs as he did so. While he was at it, he decided to give her a love bite on her left thigh. 

“Draco, stop,” she whined playfully. 

“What?” he asked. “I can’t mark what’s mine?”

Y/N sighed and sat up on the bed. Draco gave her a sweet kiss then helped her to her feet. Her legs wobbled for a second before she was able to find her balance. Draco laughed. “Don’t you laugh at me. It's your fault that I can’t stand straight.”

“Oh, I know. I’m proud of my work,” he said. Y/N whacked his chest, causing him to laugh harder. 

“Alright, alright,” he said while putting his shirt back on, “let’s go downstairs. I’m sure our parents are wondering why we’ve been away so long.”

Fear stopped Y/N in her tracks. “What are we gonna tell them?” she asked. Her voice was filled with worry. 

Draco smirked as he walked over to her and gave her a kiss on her forehead. “Don’t worry about it. I have it all planned out,” he said while tucking a few loose strands of her hair behind her ear. 

\--------

When they arrived downstairs, their parents looked at the couple, who were holding hands, expectantly. Draco’s mother, Narcissa, was sitting straight up in her chair with her arms crossed angrily. Y/N’s father was staring at her sternly. 

“Where have you two been? We were starting to grow worried,” Y/N’s mother said. 

Y/N looked at Draco, who smiled at their parents. “Well, I wanted to give Y/N an early anniversary gift, but I’d forgotten that it wasn’t done. So I decided to finish making it.”

Y/n quickly nodded and flashed her boyfriend a toothy smile, trying to convince their parents that Draco was telling the truth. 

“Well?” Narcissa asked. “What did you make for her?” All the adults looked at the pair anticipatedly. Suddenly, Y/N felt Draco slip a cold ring onto her finger. Before she could think, Draco lifted her hand up to display the new ring on her finger. It was a brass ring with a little green gem in the center. 

“It’s a little gem I found in the dirt at the place we first met. I pocketed it, thinking it might’ve been worth something. But I thought turning it into a promise ring for the girl I love would be a better use for it,” Draco said smoothly. Y/N felt her heart melt, and she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Their mother’s eyes grew soft as they cooed over their children. “What a sweet boy you have, Narcissa,” Y/N’s mother said. Narcissa smiled and said, “He’s lucky to have a girl as wonderful as your daughter.” The fathers nodded in agreement with their wives. 

Draco looked at Y/N from across the table and gave her a subtle wink. She let a little laugh escape her mouth as she shook her head in disbelief. She sure had gotten lucky with this one.


	12. Snowy Dances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request - Could you write one where the reader is a half-blood Ravenclaw and is going meet Draco's parents, then, Draco proposes to marry the reader and Lucius and Narcissa approved? Thanks, I love your stories!
> 
> A/N: Omg I did NOT expect this to be so long. I’m absolutely in love with this imagine, I think it’s one of my favorites that I’ve written. I really hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Summary: Draco takes Y/N to meet his parents for the first time and proposes to her. So much fluff.
> 
> Waring(s): Mentions of death
> 
> Word Count: 4.2k

Draco examined the little black box in his hand. Today was the day he was going to ask his girlfriend to marry him. He pocketed the ring box and called out to her, “Are you ready, love?” from their downstairs kitchen. He and Y/N had been dating since their fifth year at Hogwarts. They’d bought a little cottage in Godric’s Hollow. They'd been living there since 1999, a year after the Battle of Hogwarts had ended. It was now 2003, and Draco thought it was about time for Y/N to meet his parents. The half-blood Ravenclaw, however, thought otherwise.

“Not quite,” he heard her yell from her upstairs bathroom. Draco sighed and put down his cup of pumpkin juice, a beverage he’d always been fond of from his time at Hogwarts, and began walking up the stairs. When he reached the top, he cautiously walked to the bathroom door and knocked. “May I come in?” he asked. A few moments later, the door opened to reveal Y/N. She was wearing a velvet blue floor-length dress. Draco thought she looked stunning, but before he could tell her so, she spoke up.

“I just need a few more minutes; my hair isn’t cooperating,” she said softly. It seemed as though she was having a hard time pinning her hair to the back of her head. This was a hairstyle Draco had seen Y/N pull off many times, so he knew that she was biding her time by pretending to have trouble with it. He watched as she got more and more flustered as she reached behind her skull and weaved the pin through her locks. Draco gently took her hands in his and swiftly took the hairpin from her grasp and slipped it into his. Y/N let out a sigh and watched in the mirror as Draco lovingly took some pieces of her hair and tucked it underneath the pin, then clasped it with a snap. 

He met her eyes in the mirror. “You’ve been stalling,” he said. She averted her eyes, giving Draco more evidence that he was correct. “There’s nothing to be worried about; they’ll love you,” he assured her while stroking the back of her neck. He could feel the tension in her shoulders begin to fade as he did this.

“But what if they don’t? You’ve said a million times how much they value blood status, and my mother was a muggle. Surely they already have reservations about me,” Y/N said. She knew that when Draco had written to his parents, he’d told them she was a half-blood. 

“My parents may have their beliefs, but they also are aware that I am an adult who can make his own choices. And if I choose to be with a half-blood, then they’ll just have to accept it. And even if they don’t, it’s not going to change anything, alright?” Draco asked as he grasped Y/N’s shoulders and turned her around to face him. “I need you to understand that no matter what anyone says, whether it be my parents or a stranger on the street, nothing will change the fact that I love you,” he said. His eyes never left his lover’s. A blush crept up her neck and onto her cheeks. His words made her heart squeeze. 

“I love you too,” she said softly. Draco smiled and pressed a kiss to her temple. 

“Ready to go now?” he asked. Y/N inhaled deeply, willing the butterflies in her stomach to fly away. She nodded as a determined look emerged on her face. “That’s my girl,” Draco mused. “Now, shall we apparate to my childhood home?”

Y/N bit her lip and rocked back and forth on her heels. Draco raised an eyebrow, questioning what was going on in his woman’s head. She looked up at him, and he could see the look of mischief in her eyes. “Well, I was hoping we could take the bus,” Y/N said, her voice barely above a whisper.

“The bus? As in the muggle bus?” Draco asked. He was visibly puzzled as to why she’d want to ride the bus all the way to his family’s manor. It would take a good four hours to get there that way.

“No, silly. The Knight Bus. I haven’t ridden it since I was sixteen, and I thought it’d be fun,” she said sweetly. But the sparkle in her eyes began to fade when she saw Draco’s apprehensive expression. She lowered her head and mumbled, “We don’t have to, though; I’ve probably made us late already.” 

Draco’s hand found her chin and tilted it upwards. “I’m sure my parents will live even if we’re a few minutes late,” he said. Y/N’s face lit up at his words, and she grabbed his hand. Before he could process what was happening, he was being dragged down the steps and through their front door. He hardly got the chance to lock it since Y/N was yanking on his arm, eager to hail the bus. 

When they got to the sidewalk outside their home, Y/N immediately raised her wand hand to summon the bus. It came barreling down the street and then to a screeching halt in front of the couple. A thin man greeted them with a smile and said, “Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this afternoon.”

Y/N flashed Draco a smile and ran up to the stairs of the bus. She ran inside the bus while Draco passed Stan a galleon and five sickles to pay for the both of them. Stan took them and pocketed the coins into his breast pocket. Draco didn’t miss the disgruntled look Stan had given him, but he didn’t care. The only thing his mind was focused on was Y/N, and the night ahead of them. 

When Draco entered the bus, he saw his lover settling into a cozy armchair at the back of the bus. The day was still young; thus, the beds were nowhere to be found. Draco took a seat in the blue chair next to Y/N’s green one. Once his bottom touched the cushion, the bus propelled forward at a ridiculous speed. Draco felt like he might puke. Meanwhile, Y/N looked like a first-year student in Honeydukes. 

“Where are you two headed to?” Stan asked.

Y/N noticed her boyfriend’s face turning green, so she spoke up. “Malfoy Manor,” she said. Stan raised an eyebrow, and suddenly, Y/N realized her mistake. Malfoy was a well-known surname, and not for good reasons. She felt the eyes of other passengers turn to her and her boyfriend. Her hand found Draco’s; she clenched it tightly and silently prayed that they wouldn’t be kicked off the bus. Draco saw the look on Y/N’s face and was filled with anger. He knew that because of him, she was now scared. His family name was powerful, yes, but in all the wrong ways. And now it was causing problems, something it seemed to do quite often nowadays. 

Draco lifted her hand to his lips, where he planted a tender kiss. He lowered her hand but began to stroke the top of it with his thumb, hoping to soothe his girlfriend’s anxiety. She gave him a sheepish smile. “Maybe we shouldn’t have taken the bus,” she said softly. Draco’s heart sunk. He felt so guilty. Today was supposed to be a good day, the best day. It was going to be the beginning of the rest of their lives, and he’d be damned if he let his past ruin it. 

“Hey, look at me,” he said. Y/N removed her eyes from the floor. “They don’t matter. We have every right to ride the bus as they do, alright? Don’t let them get in your pretty little head.” Y/N couldn’t fight the smile that was creeping onto her face. She nodded and reached forward to give her man a kiss. He welcomed it with open arms. 

Suddenly, the bus took a sharp turn. It made Draco’s chair slide to the left and bump into Y/N’s, causing her to giggle. “What’re you giggling about?” Draco asked bemusedly. Y/N continued to laugh before answering.

“It’s bumper chairs,” she stated plainly as if it was apparent. 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Bumper chairs?”

“Well, in the muggle world, we have an activity called bumper cars. It’s a fun little game that they have at carnivals and fairs, and what it is is you sit in these little buggies and drive them around and try to crash them into other people. It can get really competitive, but it’s a breeding ground for laughter. My mother and I would always take a spin in them before leaving the fairgrounds,” Y/N mused, her voice growing sad at the thought of her late mother. 

“That does sound quite fun; we’ll have to try it one day,” he said. He really did wish to try this muggle activity. 

Y/N smiled at him. “She would’ve loved you, my mother. I wish she could’ve met you.”

Draco frowned at her words. He knew Y/N’s mother had been a significant person in her life. He was with her when she’d gotten the news of her passing. He remembered sitting in front of the fireplace that night. She had stayed curled up in his arms, sobbing the night away. By the look on Y/N’s face, she remembered the memory as well. 

“I wish I could’ve had the pleasure of meeting her as well. She must’ve been an extraordinary woman considering she made you,” he said comfortingly. Y/N let out a chuckle. “She was. But I’m sure your mother is equally as lovely, considering she made you.” 

Draco laughed, “I see what you did there, you sly dog. But yes, she’s lovely, and she’s going to adore you. I can feel it.”

Y/N grimaced. “You sure?”

“I’m certain. I’m beyond excited,” Draco assured her. Just then, the bus came to a halt, which launched the pair off their chairs and onto the floor. “Malfoy Manor!” Stan called. Y/N and Draco turned their heads to look at each other. They burst into laughter as they clambered to their feet. Ignoring the stares from fellow passengers, they hopped off the bus, but not before giving their thanks to the driver and Stan. 

Once they set foot on the road, the bus zoomed away in a flash, leaving the couple alone in the street. Y/N’s anxiety had already returned; Draco could sense it. “Just breathe, darling. They’ll like you.”

They began walking down the long concrete pathway to the front door. “But what if they don’t?” Y/N asked, her eyebrows furrowed with uneasiness. “You’re the wittiest woman I know, not to mention your creativity and fast thinking. You’ll know exactly what to say to charm the hell out of them. Believe in yourself like I believe in you,” Draco said encouragingly. 

Y/N let out a big breath and nodded. Draco grasped her hand and led her up to the tall black doors. “Whenever you’re ready, love,” he said while reaching his other hand into his pocket to make sure the ring was still there. It was. Y/N held her breath and raised her fist to the firm wood. She rested her knuckles on it for just a moment and then knocked twice. “Oh god,” she mumbled. Draco squeezed her hand. Then the door opened. Lucius Malfoy had his hand on the doorknob, his wife, Narcissa, stood behind him. She was clothed in a luxurious black dress, silver decals lined the collar. Lucius wore a long-sleeved leather suit paired with a long black robe. They looked like the definition of intimidating.

“Draco. Welcome home,” Lucius said as he opened the door wider and motioned for the two of them to come inside. Draco squeezed Y/N’s hand again and led them through the doorway. “This must be Y/N, of whom you’ve told us so much about,” Narcissa said calmly. Draco looked at Y/N, urging her to speak. Fear swirled in Y/N’s stomach, but she pushed past it and said, “Yes, that’s me. It’s so good to meet you at last. You’ve raised a wonderful son.”

Narcissa smiled softly and glanced at her husband, who had a smug look on his face. “Well, I should hope so. He was quite a handful as a boy. Frankly, he still is a handful,” Lucius said. Narcissa lightly patted her husband's arm as if to scold him, but it was apparent she had little to no say over his actions. “I couldn’t have been that bad. Right, mother?” Draco asked. Narcissa smiled at him and reached up to caress his cheek. 

“You were quite the young boy, but you’ve grown into such a handsome young man. It’s been too long since we’ve last seen you. Why did you never visit sooner?” she asked her son. Draco inhaled sharply and looked at Y/N briefly. He went to reply but was interrupted by his mother saying, “Let’s have a seat, and you can tell us all about what you’ve been up to these past years.” The couple nodded and followed the Malfoys to their grand dining room. Y/N felt the air turn cold as they entered. Luckily, Draco’s parents led them through that room and into a living room. Black leather couches surrounded a massive white marble fireplace. Narcissa and Lucius took a seat, as did Draco and Y/N. Once they’d all gotten comfortable, Draco began to speak. 

“Well, these last four years in Godric’s Hollow have been really nice. We’ve spent a lot of time traveling. I think I sent you both an owl with a photo of us in America. We visited amusement parks, skyscrapers, and we even stayed in a little beach house.”

Y/N cut in to comment on their travels. “We also visited Asia. Japan was incredible; we got to ride flying carpets! It was so different from brooms; you felt as if you would fall off at any moment,” she laughed. Draco snickered along with her. “I almost did fall off,” he stated. Y/N’s laughter grew, “Oh my gosh, you did. I’d forgotten all about that.” The couple kept laughing and failed to notice the fond expressions on Lucius and Narcissa’s faces. 

“Sounds like you’ve had quite an eventful time together,” Narcissa mused. Y/N turned away from Draco to look at his mother. “Oh, yes, we’ve had the most wonderful trips. I’m glad I’ve had him by my side all these years,” she said fondly. Draco smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. “And I, you,” he said. They were caught off guard by Lucius’s question.

“So you’re in love then? With a half-blood?”

Y/N’s heart sank. This was what she was afraid of. She wouldn’t be able to look at Draco the same if his parents disapproved of her, and Lucius’s brutally unfiltered question made her panic. Draco puffed up his chest and looked into his father’s eyes. “Yes, father, I am. I love Y/N so much, in fact…” he trailed off as he got to his feet and reached into his pocket. Y/N looked up at him in confusion and apprehension. And then he lowered his knee and held up a little black box. Slowly, he opened it to reveal a ring. Y/N felt tears spring to her eyes. 

Draco’s heart was pounding against his ribcage, sending pulses of anxiety through his entire body. He’d been planning this proposal for months, even though he knew he wanted to marry Y/N since the first time he saw her. He still remembered that moment. It was during their fifth year at Hogwarts. Draco had just left potions class and was walking past the courtyard when he saw a Ravenclaw tie on the ground. He didn’t bother picking it up but still lifted his head to look around for who might’ve lost it. And then he saw her. She was standing in the middle of the courtyard, arms outstretched and mouth open wide for snowflakes to fall into. It was as if time had stopped ticking when he laid his eyes on her. She was so effortlessly beautiful. Ethereal, almost. Her laughs echoed through the courtyard as she twirled and twirled. 

Draco knew he had to talk to her, so he reached down to pick up the tie. When he had it in his grasp, he began walking towards the girl. He called out to her, “Did you drop this?” 

She turned towards him. Her eyes flickered to her tie in his hand. “Yes,” she replied plainly. Draco was at a loss for words. He’d been expecting a bit more words than just one. 

“Uhm, would you like it back?” he asked. 

She shook her head. “That’s alright. I knew it was there.” 

Again, Draco didn’t know what to say. Why wouldn’t she want her tie back? “So you don’t want it?” he asked once more. 

“No, thank you. You can leave it where you found it,” she said softly. “Would you like to spin with me?” she asked. Her big doe eyes gazed at the blonde boy who was positively puzzled by the girl in front of him. 

“Spin with you?” Draco asked. The girl nodded and smiled. “Yes, spin with me. I promise it’s fun,” she said. The young Slytherin was perplexed. Who was this girl?

“Aren’t you supposed to be in class?” Draco asked. She smiled.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in class, Malfoy?” she retorted.

Draco’s heart leaped. “You know who I am?”

“Of course I do. Everyone in our year knows who you are,” she replied as if this was common knowledge. It caught Draco off guard. She rolled her eyes. “Well?” she asked.

“What?” Draco replied. The Ravenclaw sighed. “Are you going to spin with me or not?”

Draco studied her for a few moments. She was looking at him with a slightly annoyed expression. Her hip was cocked to one side, and snowflakes were embedded in her hair. The strands were growing damp. Some had even begun to stick to her forehead. Her eyes seemed to sparkle, and her lips were bright red from the crisp air. She was almost otherworldly. Something about her was… different. Draco liked it.

“I’ll spin with you…” he trailed off. “Y/N Y/L/N,” the girl replied. Draco nodded and watched as she lifted her arms to the sky and began to twirl. The blonde boy hesitantly joined her. He was unsure at first, but after a few circles, he was already feeling lighter. When he began to feel dizzy, he stopped spinning and shifted his eyes to Y/N. Her eyes were closed; she looked peaceful. Draco was absolutely mesmerized.

She looked as ethereal and beautiful as she did on that snowy day in the courtyard, even with tears in her eyes. “Y/N Y/L/N, I’ve never been so enamored by anyone in my life as much as I am enamored of you. You are the most intelligent, pure, generous person I have ever met. I admire you more than I care to admit. I’m so glad that I saw your tie in that corridor. I don’t know where I would be right now if I hadn’t picked it up. You make me feel whole, Y/N. You’ve been the center of my life for eight years and... I’d like to ensure that you stay in the center for the rest of my years. The rest of our years. With that being said, will you marry me?”

Tears were streaming down Y/N’s cheeks. She could see the overflowing amount of love in Draco’s eyes when he looked at her. He looked at her as if she was the only person left on earth. Slowly, she glanced up at Draco’s parents. Narcissa was crying as well. She smiled at Y/N. Lucius was stoic, but there was tenderness in his eyes. When he made eye contact with Y/N, he nodded. She looked back at Draco and smiled. “Yes.”

Draco let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. He took the ring from the box with shaky hands and held it between his thumb and index finger. He grasped his now fiance’s left hand and gently slipped the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly. Draco sprung to his feet, took Y/N’s face in his hands, and without hesitation, pressed his lips to hers. Their salty tears mixed with each other as they silently celebrated. When they pulled away, Draco turned to his parents. His mother welcomed him with open arms, and he rushed into them. Y/N watched fondly. And then Narcissa opened her arms once more for her. Tentatively, she walked forward and allowed herself to be embraced by her future mother in law. When Narcissa’s arms wrapped around her back, she felt a sense of peace overtake her. It felt good to have a mother’s hug again. 

Lucius stared at Draco intently. Draco stared back just as firmly. Y/N was afraid of what might happen next. What if he was angry? What if she had only imagined that nod he’d given her. Her fears dissipated when Lucius laid a hand on Draco’s shoulder. “Well done, Draco,” he said quietly. 

Draco’s chest swelled with pride. His father’s opinion and approval was something he’d been chasing for more than half of his life. So to finally hear those words fall from his lips was an exhilarating and freeing feeling. Both couples smiled and retook their former spots on the couches. Everyone felt lighter; the afternoon’s previous tension was now gone.

\--------

Later on in the evening, Draco and Y/N were getting settled in Draco’s old bedroom. Narcissa had convinced them to stay the night so they could begin wedding preparations at once the next morning. They’d been shocked by her eagerness at first but shrugged it off when they remembered that her only son had just gotten engaged. Of course, she was excited. 

“I can’t believe this is the first time I’m seeing your room,” Y/N said as she wandered around his room. She stopped at a mahogany desk facing a window. “Is this where you wrote me all those love letters?” she asked teasingly. Draco rolled his eyes. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a back hug. They stared out the window at the starry sky, and Draco pressed a kiss to Y/N’s nape. Then he pulled away. “Come, I want to show you something.”

Y/N looked at him skeptically but followed him out of his room and down the stairs anyway. He led her through twists and turns. They passed the kitchen, Lucius’s study, and a dark green living room before arriving at two tall doors. Draco smiled at her before placing both hands on the handles. Wordlessly, he turned them and pushed the doors open to reveal a magnificent marble ballroom. A gasp fell from Y/N’s lips. 

“Oh, Draco, this is beautiful.”

Draco smiled and sneakily plucked his wand from his pocket and cast a charm on the piano in the left corner. It began to play soft classical music. He stuck his wand back in his pocket and turned to his fiance. “Care to dance?” he asked while holding out his hand to her. She smiled lovingly at Draco. Her hand grasped his, but before they could dance, she reached down to grab her shoe. She removed one black heel and then the other. Draco wasn’t surprised; she’d never been one for fancy shoes. 

“My mother would have a heart attack if she knew someone had put their bare feet on this floor. In fact, I think you might be the first to do so,” he said. Y/N shrugged. “It’ll be our secret,” she said. Draco smirked and pulled her out to the middle of the ballroom. His hand found her hip, and hers found his. And on a count of three, they began to waltz. The music grew quiet as the presence of one another took center stage. Their eyes never left the others. The two of them were so entranced by one another. So in love, they were. 

They danced, and they danced. The music seemed to guide their steps as they moved forward and backward. For each twirl, Draco held his lover’s hand tightly, never wanting to let go. She looked breathtaking. Her eyes sparkled with the reflection of the grand chandeliers hanging overhead. Her skin glowed with joy as she twirled, and twirled, and twirled. 

Suddenly, something in the window caught Draco’s eye. It was snowing. He felt his heart jump, and he quickly grabbed Y/N’s waist. She looked at him, confused as to why he’d unexpectedly grabbed her. But she didn’t have a moment to ask him any questions because he bent his legs and lifted her up onto his shoulder. “Draco!” she squealed. He paid her no mind as he began to run towards the balcony. When he reached the glass doors, he pushed them open and walked himself and Y/N out onto the stone terrace. He set her down and watched as her confusion was replaced with awe. Snowflakes had already begun to embed themselves in her hair. She gazed up at Draco and smiled.

“Would you like to spin with me?” she asked.

Draco grinned and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, eliciting a giggle to escape her. “Yes, I would.”

The couple lifted their arms to the sky and began to spin.


	13. Cycle Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request (wattpad): Could you make one where Y/n gets her period in class or something and she’s really embarrassed so Draco, her boyfriend of two years comforts her and looks after her while  
>  she’s upset about it?   
> A/N: I’m afraid this might not be my best work, but it was a cute idea and I knew exactly what I wanted to write so I just sat down and got to work. I apologize if it’s not the greatest, my brain is fried. Hope you enjoy! (much fluff)  
> Summary: Y/N gets her period and Draco comforts her.  
> Waring(s): Mentions of period/menstrual cycle, cramps  
> Word Count: 1.7k

Y/N felt a sudden pang in her abdomen. It pulled her focus away from Professor Binns’ lecture. Another twinge of pain, this one stretched longer than the first. She leaned forward in her chair, feeling the desperate need to curl up into the fetal position. The pain in her lower stomach was growing in intensity by the minute.

Her hunched over posture caught the attention of her boyfriend, Draco. He knew something was wrong just by looking at her. Luckily, he was sat next to her and was able to lean over to whisper in her ear. “What’s wrong, love?” he asked softly. Y/N responded with a small groan. This made Draco begin to panic. “Y/N, are you okay?”

She slowly straightened her spine and turned to the concerned blonde boy beside her. “I think I’m onmyperiod,” she mumbled. Draco raised his eyebrow. “Didn’t quite catch that, love,” he said. Y/N shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She glanced around the room before parting her lips to speak again. 

“I think… I’m on my period,” she whispered. “And I don’t have any...products,” she continued, the look of embarrassment beginning to settle on her facial features. Draco grabbed her hand and kissed it comfortingly. “Are you in pain?” he asked. His girlfriend nodded curtly. She was making a diligent effort to look as inconspicuous as possible. 

“Draco, I think I’ve already bled through my skirt,” she whined; her face was now beet red. Draco’s grip on her hand tightened. “Don’t worry,” he whispered, “I have a plan.”

To Y/N’s surprise, Draco’s hand shot into the air, catching Professor Binns off guard; hardly anybody ever had a question in his class. “Yes, Mr. Malfoy?” he asked. Draco cleared his throat and, in a calm and smooth voice, said, “Y/L/N’s stomach hurts. Could I escort her to the Hospital Wing to see Madam Pomfrey? I suspect someone slipped puking pastilles into her drink at lunch. If that’s the case, then at any minute now, she’ll be vomiting everywhere.”

Professor Binns scowled at the mental image of upchuck all over his clean classroom. He nodded his head. “Yes, you may take her,” he said while shooing them with his hand. Draco rose to his feet and helped Y/N to hers. He made sure to stand behind her as they exited the classroom, shielding her behind from their classmates’ gazes. 

Once they’d left the classroom and saw nobody in the corridors, Y/N let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Dray,” she said. 

“Of course. I figured you’d want to go to your dormitory to get whatever you need, but perhaps we should stop by Madam Pomfrey’s afterward? You said you were in pain.”

As if the universe had heard Draco, just then, Y/N’s abdomen clenched with another oncoming cramp. She grimaced and put her hand over her belly. “I’m fine, Draco. I just need to get cleaned up, that’s all,” she replied. Draco’s frown deepened when he saw his girlfriend's obvious discomfort. She looked quite the opposite of fine to him. He pulled her in close for a tight hug and a quick kiss. 

“You’re in pain, darling. You should at least see what Pomfrey can give you. I don’t want you to continue to walk around in pain all day.” 

Y/N opened her mouth to retaliate, but Draco stopped her with a finger to her lips before she could. “Don’t even try to tell me your cramps aren’t that bad because I know for a fact that they are since you told me yourself. Now, go do what you need to do, and I’ll be waiting for you outside the Hospital Wing. Alright?” Draco asked. 

Y/N smiled at him and flung herself into his arms. She snuggled her face into his chest and hummed in content. Draco chuckled lightly and planted a sweet kiss on her head. “Go,” he whispered as he released her from his embrace. But Y/N still hadn’t let go of Draco. He sighed, pretending to be defeated. Little did Y/N know that Draco’s hands were hovering next to her sides, preparing to strike. 

“Draco!” Y/N gasped as her boyfriend began to tickle her, causing her to burst into uncontrollable laughter that echoed throughout the hallway. He didn’t torture her forever though, he knew she was already uncomfortable enough. So he ceased his torment and sent her on her way.

\------------

After classes had ended, Y/N found Draco at their usual meet up spot. Usually, he’d be sitting down, quietly surveying the corridor. But today, he was on his feet, his shoulders were tense. He was on high alert. When he caught sight of Y/N, he rushed over to her and put his hands on her shoulders as he looked her up and down. 

“Are you feeling any better? Madam Pomfrey did say that that potion might not last the entire day,” Draco said. He was visibly concerned. Y/N smiled at her boyfriend and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Draco smiled softly, but the look of worry was still stuck on his face. 

“The pain started to return about an hour ago. I’m gonna head up to my dorm for some rest. Thank you for your concern, though, my love. You’re too sweet, sometimes. If only the rest of the school knew what a softie Draco Malfoy really is,” she mused. Draco rolled his eyes and removed his hands from Y/N’s shoulders. 

“What if we went to the library instead?” he asked.

Y/N gave him a look. “I don’t know, I’d really rather take a nap in my bed…”

“I have a feeling you’ll like what I have planned much more than a simple nap,” Draco said hopefully. Y/N looked at him skeptically, doubting his words. “Do you trust me?” Draco asked. 

“Well, of course, I trust you but—”

“Then let’s go, gotta get a good spot!” he said excitedly as he gripped Y/N’s hand and dragged her down the hallway. She yelped in surprise but followed after her boyfriend, wondering what the hell he was planning.

When they reached the library, Y/N noticed that the couches were already taken by some second years. “Draco, let’s just go somewhere else. Since when do you want to go to the library anyway?” she asked. Draco ignored her and walked up to the second years. They looked up when he cleared his throat. Their faces paled when they saw who it was. “Up,” Draco said simply. The children scrambled to their feet and hurried away from the couches. When they passed Y/N, she apologized on behalf of her boyfriend. Draco shook his head at his girlfriend’s actions.

“Such a Hufflepuff you are,” he mused as she walked over to the couches and sat down next to him. Y/N rolled her eyes. “I would hope so as Hufflepuff is my house.”

Draco smiled and put his hands around Y/N’s waist and pulled her close so that she was in between his legs, her back resting against his chest. Y/N resisted his pull and turned around to look at him. “Draco, what are you doing?” she asked. Draco shushed her and rubbed her tense shoulders, gently lowering her back down onto his chest. Y/N gave in and allowed herself to let herself recline onto her blonde boy. When she got settled, Draco’s hands found her abdomen, where they tentatively began to massage it. His apprehension, however, faded once he heard a content sigh from Y/N.

“How did you know to do this?” she asked him softly. Her cramps were dwindling with every gently yet firm push of Draco’s fingers. 

“I overheard some guys talking about how they’d do this for their girlfriends, so I thought I’d give it a shot. Is it helping?” he asked.

Y/N nodded eagerly. “It feels wonderful, thank you.”

“Of course. I’ll do this for you as long as you need tonight, and tomorrow, and until your cycle is over,” Draco declared, making Y/N chuckle. 

“That’s very kind of you, Dray. I appreciate it,” Y/N replied. She felt a kiss on her head, then her ear, then her neck. A smile crept onto her face. She felt so loved, so lucky to have a boyfriend as caring as Draco, even if she was the only one who knew about this side of him. Y/N turned around in his hold. He raised an eyebrow in concern. 

“What’s wrong? Am I pushing too hard?” he asked, panicked. Y/N shook her head and pressed a kiss to his soft lips. He kissed her back tenderly as if he was afraid he’d break her. When she pulled away, she hummed happily. 

“I’m so in love with you, Draco Malfoy.”

Draco’s face turned pink, but that didn’t stop his witty reply. “Is that so, Y/L/N? Well, I hate to inform you, but it just so happens that I love you more.”

“Not true; I definitely love you more.”

“Hmm, pretty sure that’s a lie, love.”

Y/N shook her head adamantly. “It most certainly is not. I love you more; just accept it.”

Just then, Madam Pince walked over to the couple and glared at them. “Shh!” she said. Y/N nodded her head in apology. When Pince left, she delivered a light wack to Draco's chest. “You’re too loud,” she berated. Draco smiled playfully, ignoring the angry look on his girlfriend’s face.

“If I let you win, will you go back to resting?” Draco asked. Y/N pointed her nose to the sky. “Perhaps… but you must admit that you, in fact, do not love me more because it is impossible for anyone to love someone as much as I love you.”

Draco couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. He did his best to cover it up with a cough and gently urged Y/N to lay back down. “You win, darling. You love me more,” he said. Y/N smirked and snuggled back into his chest, and Draco resumed his massage.

Within a few minutes, Y/N was fast asleep. Draco stroked her face lovingly. At that moment, it was just her and him. He treasured moments like these. The sight of his girl resting peacefully on top of him filled his heart with warmth. He hadn’t felt this cozy and comfortable in a long time. Deciding to give her one last kiss, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to her soft hair. “I love you most,” he whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello! Sorry this took so long to get written, but I wanted to make sure it was good so I took my time. Also, my arthritis was making writing a very painful process, with that being said, I likely won’t post anything else this week until the weekend because I need to rest my hand. But I hope you enjoy this and to the person who requested, I hope it’s everything you wanted!   
> Summary: Pansy tricks Draco into believing his girlfriend cheated on him with Blaise. Angst and fluff follow.  
> Warning(s): Swearing, physical beating up/hitting, non-consensual kissing/touching  
> Word Count: 4.6k

Y/N trudged into the Great Hall, looking miserable. She’d just had the worst potions class of her life. Snape had been teaching them how to make a memory potion, but she had mistakenly added the powdered sage before the stewed mandrake, causing the brew to bubble violently and splatter her Slytherin robes with putrid yellow liquid. It didn’t help that along with having unflattering stains, she now smelled like rotten roses. 

As she dragged herself to the Slytherin table, she felt stares on the back of her head. She rolled her eyes and positioned her chin over her shoulder, instantly zeroing in on the Ravenclaw boy who was pointing his thumb at her and laughing with his mates. With a discreet flick of her fir wood wand, Y/N sent the boy’s noodles flying onto his face with a loud splat. She smirked to herself while tucking her wand back into her pocket. She continued walking and took her place at the table next to her boyfriend. 

“Hello, Draco,” she said sweetly as she plopped down onto the bench. Her boyfriend looked up from his meal.

“Bloody hell, Y/N. Where have you been? And what happened to you?” he asked, his face scrunching up in disgust. It took everything in his willpower not to slide away from his potion covered girlfriend.

“Sorry, I’m a bit late. I fucked up in potions. Don’t worry, though, I’ll get cleaned up after I have my lunch. Besides, I hardly see you anymore with O.W.Ls coming up. I didn’t want to skip out on you,” she explained, shifting her gaze from the food in front of her to Draco's distasteful looking face. 

“What, Malfoy? You don’t like the smell of a failed memory potion?” she questioned while playfully leaning closer to him. Draco couldn’t take it anymore; he scrambled to scoot away from her. This made Y/N begin to giggle. She pushed her head behind her ear and batted her eyelids mockingly. 

“Why won’t you give me a kiss, love?” she asked with pouty lips, her hands making grabbing motions at the blonde boy. He opened his mouth to speak but was promptly interrupted by a snooty voice from across the table. 

“Perhaps it’s because you smell worse than a dirty house-elf, Y/N,” sneered Pansy Parkinson, a dark-haired Slytherin girl who was particularly nasty. Draco watched as Y/N’s back straightened, and her angry eyes flickered to the hard-faced girl. He knew this look well, considering she’d given it to him quite a few times throughout their two-year relationship. If it had been anyone else receiving Y/N’s glare, he might’ve felt a bit scared for them. But this was Pansy, and not many were fond of her.

“I don’t remember asking for your opinion, Parkinson. But please, by all means, let’s hear your thoughts. Frankly, I didn’t think you had any up in that empty head of yours,” Y/N retorted, her voice calm and collected. Pansy’s face went redder than a tomato. She angrily stood up from her seat, leaving her untouched sandwich sitting on the table as she stormed out of the hall, her hair swishing behind her.

Y/N scoffed. “What a wanker. Honestly, hasn’t she got anything better to do?” she questioned, voicing her irritation. Draco slid close to his girlfriend and gently put his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them firmly. He felt the tension begin to leave her muscles.

“Don’t let her get to you, love. It’s only Parkinson. Since when did you get so worked up over what she says?” Draco asked. 

Y/N remained silent. Truth be told, Pansy had been tormenting her for nearly a month now. Her usual snide remarks had never caused much of a ruse within Y/N before, but that was until she’d started attacking her and Draco’s relationship. Whenever Y/N would say goodnight to Draco and head up to the girls’ dormitory, she would be greeted by Pansy sitting next to her snotty friends. They’d sit on their beds and snicker when Y/N walked in. They’d always say things like, “You know, Draco only likes you because you’re easy,” or “He pities you, Y/N.” Not to mention all the times they'd called her a slag. At first, she was able to ignore it. But after numerous weeks of hearing such degrading and hurtful words, she’d begun to believe them. 

Telling Draco wasn’t an option. Y/N was ashamed; she didn’t want Draco to be disappointed in her for letting Pansy get to her. The look on his face if she told him would be too much to stomach.

“Y/N? What’s wrong, babydoll?” Draco asked. His girlfriend’s silence was concerning him. Y/N turned to him and forced a smile onto her lips. “Nothing,” she assured him, “I’m fine.”

Draco looked skeptical but dismissed his worry and leaned in for a quick kiss. Y/N kissed him back, but after a few moments, she pulled away. “I’d better go get cleaned up before Transfiguration. McGonagall wouldn’t be pleased if I came in like this,” she laughed while gesturing to her soiled uniform. Draco smiled and nodded. 

“I’ll see you in the common room after dinner, yeah?” he asked as Y/N stood up from the table and pushed her hair out of her face. She willed herself to look up and shake her head, yes. Her boyfriend still looked apprehensive. “See you then,” she choked out as she spun on her foot and made haste to leave the Great Hall. 

\--------

Later in the school day, Y/N was leaving her last class, Herbology, and was walking through the mysteriously empty corridors, the thought of a relaxing bath filling her head, when she ran smack into someone. She nearly toppled over from the impact, but the person she’d bumped into quickly seized her arm and pulled her close to their chest. Y/N instantly felt uncomfortable and pushed herself off of the tall figure. Upon looking up, she saw that Blaise Zabini had been the one to save her ass from hitting the floor. She’d never been one to forgo manners as many other Slytherins did, so she nodded her head and said, “Thanks, Zabini.”

He smirked down at her, his white teeth showing. “No problem, sweetheart,” he purred. A cold shudder ran down Y/N’s spine. She didn’t like this situation one bit; however, when she tried to distance herself and Blaise, he grabbed her upper arm and tugged her towards him. She found herself once again pressed up against the boy’s chest. 

“Where you going, babydoll?” he asked. Bile rose up from Y/N’s stomach. When Draco called her babydoll, it was cute, but when the word fell from Blaise’s lips, she felt thoroughly sick. She wiggled her arm, trying desperately to remove it from his grasp. But it was to no avail. His fingers were wrapped around her bicep so firmly she could practically feel the bruises beginning to form.

Y/N continued to struggle against him. “Let go of me, you prat,” she grunted. Blaise didn't heed her words; instead, he stared at something behind her. Y/N looked over her shoulder, but before she had the chance to register who was there, Blaise took her chin in his fingers and forced his lips onto hers. Y/N squealed in shock and tried to use her free arm to push Blaise off. She felt fear overtake her entire body as she fought hard to get out of his clutches. But the boy was too powerful. Luckily for Y/N, she remembered what her father had always told her to do if a male ever tried to violate her. Hit him where it hurts. Without a moment's hesitation, she lifted her foot and rammed her knee into Blaise’s crotch with as much force as she could muster. 

He grunted painfully and instantly let go of her, his hands flying to protect his private parts from any further harm. “Fucking bitch!” he yelled. Y/N backed away from him in fear. She was about to run away when she remembered that he had been staring behind her. Y/N turned around to see Pansy holding a camera in one hand and fresh pictures in the other. Her heart raced when she put two and two together. She’d been set up, and she was angry. Y/N whipped out her wand and pointed it at Pansy's head. Wordlessly, she sent the camera and pictures flying from her grasp and into her own. This didn’t please the Slytherin, who took out her own wand and angrily shouted, “Flipendo!” Before Y/N could react, she was sent flying backward, letting the camera and pictures fall from her hands. 

When she fell, her head hit the floor hard enough that it bounced. She stayed still as pain pulsed through her entire skull. As she was recovering from the intense blow, Pansy strutted over to her. She laughed as she stood over her and glared down. “Look at you—what a pathetic excuse for a Slytherin. Can’t even properly defend yourself,” she sneered. Y/N, fueled by anger, jumped to her feet and shouted the first spell that came to mind without thinking. “Incarcerous!” Ropes shot from the tip of her wand and wrapped around Pansy’s chest and arms, rendering her defenseless and immobile. Adrenaline was still rushing in her bloodstream when a deep voice called out to her.

“Miss Y/L/N,” it bellowed. Y/N’s heart sank; she recognized that voice to be Severus Snape’s. Sighing, she tucked her wand into her robe and glanced to her left to see the greasy-haired professor. His robe was flowing behind him as he walked rapidly towards her. “Detention,” he declared. Y/N knew better than to argue; the last time she tried, she’d only earned herself another week of writing lines in Snape’s office. After nodding to her potions professor, she turned to go but then spotted the camera. It was in Blaise’s hands. He simply smirked at her and sauntered away. 

No, no, no, Y/N thought as her heart sank. She felt as though she was rooted to the stone floor. It was obvious what Pansy and Blaise were planning to do with those photos. They had thought this out; they were going to show them to Draco. After she realized the shit she was in, Y/N knew there was only one thing she could do at this point. Get to Draco before they did. 

She bent her knees and took off sprinting through the hallway, determination pumping through her body. But she was stopped short by the sound of her name coming from Snape. Reluctantly and defeatedly, she willed her feet to slow down. “Where do you think you’re going, young lady?” Snape called out to her. Y/N spun around slowly, a grimace plastered to her face. “My dorm,” she said uncertainly; her statement sounded more like a question.

Snape raised an eyebrow. “You’ll be coming with me to my office to serve your detention.” Y/N grumbled to herself angrily. She still couldn’t understand why Snape was never as nice to her as he was towards the rest of the Slytherin house. Y/N watched as Snape freed Pansy from her restraints. She got to her feet and thanked her head of house before strolling down the corridor, making sure to leer at Y/N when she passed. The urge to sock her in the jaw was strong, but Y/N refrained and followed after Snape, hoping to get detention over with as soon as possible.

\--------

Draco was fiddling with a stray thread on his sweater when Pansy sat down next to him. He gave her a look. Pansy had a devilish smirk on her face. “Hello, Draco,” she cooed. The blonde shifted his weight so that he was farther away from Pansy. “What do you want?” he questioned. “I’m waiting for Y/N.”

Pansy’s head fell back as she let out a shrill laugh. “You won’t give a damn about her once you see this,” she declared cheerfully. Draco looked at her quizzically. “See what?” he hesitantly asked. Pansy wiggled her eyebrows and reached into her pocket. Slowly, she pulled out two pictures and passed one to Draco. His eyes studied her face before they downshifted to the photo in his lap. Draco’s confusion only grew when he saw what the picture was showing. Y/N and Blaise were pressed up against one another. Her hand was touching his chest, and he was caressing her cheek. 

“What the fuck is this, Parkinson?” Draco spat violently. Pansy said nothing; she only handed him the second photo. Draco snatched it from her; his breathing stopped when he looked at it. It was a photo of them kissing. Blaise and Y/N had kissed. Draco felt betrayed, deceived, hoodwinked, you name it, he felt it. Questions began to flood his brain. How could she do this? How long had she been seeing Blaise? Was he not good enough for her? Had he done something to upset her? Panic began to rise within Draco.

“She’s been cheating on you for quite some time, Draco. I was going to tell you sooner, but I knew you wouldn’t believe me without proof,” Pansy said sweetly. She tentatively put her hand on Draco’s shoulder and began to rub up and down soothingly. He barely registered her touch as his world began to crumble. His heart was totally and utterly broken. He couldn’t think he couldn’t breathe. Nothing made sense to him at that moment. 

“This must be so hard for you, Draco. I’m so sorry. But look on the bright side, now you can get rid of her. You have proof that she cheated. There’s no way she can deny what she did,” Pansy said a little too excitedly. But Draco paid her no mind; his eyes still hadn’t moved from the photographs in his palms. 

“Where is she?” he asked through gritted teeth. Pansy sighed dejectedly. “Well, she attacked me in the hallway, but Snape caught her. I suspect she’s still in detention, but—” Pansy was cut off by Draco springing to his feet, the photos in his tight grip. “Where are you going?” she asked him; he was at the door. Without looking back, he said, “To find her.”

“Draco! Wait!” Pansy exclaimed, but Draco was already gone. 

Snape’s office wasn’t far; it was in the dungeons along with the Slytherin common room and potions classroom. Draco’s heart was racing as he stormed through the hallways. He had no plan of action; he just knew he had to find her. Millions of possibilities ran through his head, but he didn't stop to ponder any of them. He rounded a corner and felt his breath catch in his throat. There she was. She looked distraught. When her eyes found Draco, she walked towards him immediately. Draco didn’t move from his spot. He let her come to him. When she reached him, she stared at him intently. A few moments of heavy silence passed before she decided to test the waters. “Draco?” she asked hesitantly.

“How long?” he retorted.

“How long? What do you mean?”

“Don’t play fucking dumb, Y/N. How long have you and Blaise been together, huh?”

Y/N’s face paled. “Draco, it is not what it looks like. Whatever Pansy told you isn’t true.”

Draco laughed. “She didn’t tell me. She showed me,” he replied in a strangely calm voice. Y/N felt tears spring to her eyes as Draco harshly shoved the photographs into her hands. She reluctantly looked down at the images of her and Blaise. She knew it looked terrible, but she was determined to make Draco believe her. 

“What do you have to say for yourself? I mean, seriously, was I not good enough for you? Is that it?” Draco asked. Hurt was audible in his voice.

Y/N felt her heart shatter. “Draco, don’t talk like that, of course, you’re good enough for me. You’re more than enough. Please, you have to trust me, you have to believe me. I would never cheat on you; they set me up.” Y/N pleaded. Her eyes were wide with fear.

Draco scoffed and shook his head in disbelief. “Don’t lie to me, don’t make up stories. You cheated, and you didn’t care about the repercussions. Did you ever care? Was I just a game, just a toy for you?” He asked, his voice cracking.

“Of course I cared about you, Draco, I still do. I never fucking stopped caring about you... About us. Draco, I love you, please believe me, please let me explain,” she begged. But Draco wasn’t having it. He took a step backward; she took one forward. Draco clenched his fists. “Get away from me. We’re done.”

Y/N began to panic. “No, no, Draco, listen to me. Please don’t leave, please—”

“Shut up. Shut the fuck up! I don’t give a damn what you have to say. I don’t want to hear from you again, I don’t want to look at you. Do you understand me? Stay the fuck away from me,” Draco commanded. He continued backing up. This time, Y/N stayed put. Tears fell from her cheeks as she watched her lover leave. She felt her legs begin to tremble. She couldn't believe this was happening. It had only been a few hours ago that she had given him a good morning kiss. How had they ended up in this situation so fast? Her legs continued to shake, and eventually, she collapsed onto the cold floor. Sobs racked her body. 

\-----------

A few weeks later, Draco was sitting in his usual spot in the Great Hall. In Y/N’s place, however, sat Pansy. She was leaning on her hand and gazing at Draco mindlessly. Truth be told, it made Draco a bit uncomfortable. But he did his best to ignore her as he finished up his supper. The past week had been extremely hard for him. He’d hardly gotten any sleep due to the fact all he could think about was Y/N. The look on her face when he’d ended things was burned into his mind. She’d looked so heartbroken, almost as if she was the one who was hurting. Draco knew better than that; he knew he was the one who’d been deceived. He was the one who’d been cheated on, for crying out loud. If anyone was hurting, it was him. 

Every time he saw an orange, her favorite fruit, he’d feel his heart clench. Whenever he’d pass the astronomy tower, he’d be reminded of all their time spent up there. The worst, however, was seeing her in the hallways. It hurt beyond belief to see her with Blaise. It just so happened that every time Draco saw them, Blaise's arm was around her waist. It made him sick to his stomach.

“You feeling alright, Dray?” Pansy inquired, pulling Draco out of his thoughts. He nodded and continued to pick at his shepherd's pie. “You don’t look, alright,” Pansy pushed further. Draco slammed his fist onto the table, making some fellow Slytherins irritated. He ignored them and glared at the girl next to him. “I found out a week ago that my girlfriend of two years has been cheating on me. Sorry, I’m not my usual fucking self,” he snapped. Pansy looked disturbed by his angry outburst and decided to remain silent for the rest of their meal.

Draco remained quiet as well; he didn’t like talking anymore. Hell, he didn’t like doing anything anymore. He felt so empty without her. She gave his life joy. Bullying first years and Harry Potter wasn’t the most fulfilling activity, neither was burying himself in his studies. But when Y/N was present, he was happy; he was important. Without her, he felt worthless. 

Just then, Draco noticed the couple themselves walking towards the doors of the Great Hall. Blaise’s hand was wrapped around Y/N's arm. She looked a bit disgruntled. When the pair passed Draco and Pansy, Y/N made eye contact with the blonde boy. Her eyes seemed sad, pleading almost. This intrigued Draco more than he cared to admit. He watched them leave, waited a few seconds, then stood up from his seat.

“Draco, where are you going? You haven’t finished your dinner,” Pansy whined. He chose to ignore her and follow after his former lover instead. 

When he walked through the doors, he headed for the stairs to the dungeons. He knew Y/N would always go straight to the common room after dinner; he could only hope that was still true. Draco could hear his heartbeat in his ears as he raced down the stone steps. He wasn’t quite sure what had possessed him to follow after the girl who cheated on him, but there he was running after her.

When he got to the bottom of the staircase, he became acutely aware of the lack of people in the Hogwarts basement. Usually, Slytherins would be lurking around every corner, but not tonight. It was too quiet for Draco's liking. He willed himself to calm down. Once he did, he heard the sound of hushed voices coming from his right. He quietly hastened down the dark corridor until he came to the end of it. “Leave me alone,” a familiar voice said. Draco knew it was Y/N, he felt his heart jump upon hearing her, but He stayed hidden behind a wall and urged himself to open his ears to the conversation around the corner.

“You and Parkinson have already ruined my relationship. Can’t you just leave me be now? I thought you were just helping her get those photos; why are you still bothering me?” Y/N asked. She sounded exasperated.

“Pansy did pay me well for those pictures, but I’m afraid I’ve taken a liking to you, sweetheart. You’re just too pretty to pass up.”

After a few beats, Y/N replied with a quiet, “Don’t touch me.” Anger began to boil within Draco, but he didn’t let his presence be known just yet. He wanted to continue eavesdropping on their conversation. 

“What’s wrong, babydoll? Don’t like me?” Blaise asked tauntingly. Draco clenched his fists in an attempt to control his anger. But he knew it was only a matter of time before he lost his temper. 

“Well, no shit Zabini. You fucking assaulted me and—” Y/N was cut off by a loud slap. This set Draco off; he launched himself off the wall and rounded the corner, wand out, and raised. Y/N and Blaise were shocked to see him here, but Blaise quickly masked his surprise and put his hands behind his back.

“Ah, Malfoy. Fancy seeing you here,” he said. Draco stormed up to him and pressed the tip of his wand to Blaise’s throat. He withdrew his hands slowly while staring at the wand, fear in his eyes. “Hey man, what the fuck are you doing?” he asked in a wavery voice.

“Did you hit her?” Draco asked. His voice was dark, his pupils were tiny as he glared at Blaise. The tall boy didn’t reply. Draco pressed his wand further into his neck. “Look at her, Zabini. Her cheek is burning red; I know you see it. So let me ask you again, did you fucking hit her? And don’t lie to me, you piece of shit.” Draco seethed. Y/N watched the exchange between the boys with terror on her face. She felt anything but safe.

Blaise gulped. “She was acting like a bitch,” he shrugged. Draco didn’t hesitate. “Petrificus Totalus!” Blaise fell backward onto the floor with a loud thud; he was now frozen. Draco stood over him, steaming as he tucked his wand into his pocket and reeled back his fist. “Draco, no!” Y/N yelled. But Draco was blind with rage. He rammed his fist into Blaise’s cheek. Y/N cried out for him to stop, but he hit him again and again. Blaise didn't make a peep as he was forced to endure Draco's brutal punches. Y/N looked on with tears streaming down her face. She didn’t try to stop him for fear he would turn on her. 

Once Draco was satisfied with the pulp he had beat Balise into, he released him from his invisible bonds. The boy scrambled to his feet and ran off to the Slytherin common room, not wanting to test Draco’s patience any further. Draco watched him go as he examined the blood on his knuckles. At last, he and Y/N were alone. The blonde boy turned to Y/N. His stomach dropped when he saw her tear stricken face. Her eyes were filled with fear as she peered up at him from her spot on the floor. Draco hesitantly crouched down. 

“Y/N… it’s okay. I’m not gonna hurt you,” he said softly. Y/N began to cry even more. Draco felt his stomach churn with regret, and he opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Y/N.

“I didn’t cheat o-on you. Parkinson pu-put Zabini up to it. I didn’t kiss him willingly,” she stuttered, her body still rocking with sobs. Draco felt like a complete arsehole. He should've just let her explain that night. If he would've only heard her out, they could've avoided all of this.

Draco gently reached out his hand and waited until Y/N placed hers on top of it. He intertwined his fingers with hers. The warmth from her touch was a stark contrast to the icy feeling of his. He pulled her hand close and softly kissed it. “I believe you, love. I’m sorry I didn’t before, but I do now. Please forgive me.”

Y/N rubbed her nose and gradually opened her arms. Draco pulled her into a much-needed hug. He pressed his face into her shoulder and relished in the feeling of her arms around his. Even though it had only been a week, it had felt much longer. So to finally be back in each other’s embrace was like a breath of fresh air.

When they pulled away, Draco caressed her face and, with his thumb, began to wipe the tears from her soft cheeks. He noticed the fading red mark from Blaise’s slap, and he felt his fury begin to return. But Y/N saw this right away. She put her own hands on Draco’s face, forcing him to look her in the eyes. “I’m okay, just a little spooked is all,” she assured him. Draco saw right through her just like she’d seen through him. He knew she was terrified.

“You don’t have to put on a brave face for me, love. You’ve been hurt in so many ways, and I am so sorry. But I’m here now, and I promise you, nobody is going to lay another hand on you, okay? I’ve got you if you'll have me,” Draco said. Y/N smiled and pressed her forehead to his. They remained that way for a few moments before Draco pulled her into his lap. He stroked her hair comfortingly and began to rock her back and forth, calming her remaining tears. 

After a few minutes of this, Y/N turned around in Draco’s grasp. She smiled and reached up to push his hair out of his face. Usually, it would be clean-cut and uniform, but that night’s events had turned it into a messy mop. She chuckled to herself, causing Draco to look at her quizzically. “What?” he asked. Y/N tilted her head and pursed her lips. “You’re just too cute, is all.”

Draco felt blush rush to his cheeks; he buried his face in Y/N’s shoulder yet again. She simply hummed contentedly and pressed a kiss to his head. “I missed you,” she mumbled. Draco lifted his head and placed a tender kiss on her lips. “I missed you too, my lovely.”

“Please don’t break up with me again. I was so sad,” Y/N said with pouty lips. Oh, how Draco had missed those. He leaned in for another kiss. “Don’t worry, I was really lonely without you. You’re stuck with me for the foreseeable future,” Draco declared. Y/N giggled. “Good,” she replied. 

And suddenly...everything was okay again.


	15. The Unwanted Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello! This was a request from one of my friends, I thought it was such a cute idea and I knew it wouldn’t take more than a couple hours so I wrote it! I find it adorable and I hope you do too!  
> Summary: Y/N wants a crup (a jack russell like creature) but Draco most certainly does not. What happens when Y/N gets one anyway?  
> Warning(s): None  
> Word Count: 2.7k

“But Draco, it’d be so cute!” Y/N pleaded with her husband. She was leaning on his back while he tied a letter to his owl to send to his coworker at St. Mungos. 

A soft wind blew through their open window, bringing the sweet smell of daisies with it. One of Y/N’s favorite things about living in the countryside was the variety of flowers surrounding their home, which was by no means a modest one. Draco would’ve felt too out of place if they had purchased a small abode, so Y/N caved and allowed him to buy a big Irish style house surrounded by thick greenery and rolling oak tree forests. However, Y/N had grown to love the rather big dwelling. But she’d felt a bit lonely whenever Draco would go to work in the early morning, leaving her alone until he returned at nearly midnight.

She had her own job working on the Hogwarts Express, but that only required her to leave the house a few days out of the year. Even though there wasn’t a need for her to work since Draco had inherited all the Malfoy fortune when his father passed a year ago, Y/N found comfort in driving the train full of young and eager students to and from Hogwarts. It reminded her of her days at the school; it was where she had met Draco, the man she’s been married to for seven years. 

“Love, they’re high maintenance and a big responsibility. I don’t know if it’s a good idea,” Draco replied as he sent off his owl, Biko, and turned around to embrace his pouting wife. He kissed her on the head and gently swayed her back and forth before removing himself from her embrace. He then sauntered to the kitchen to nibble on some jelly slugs; he had quite a sweet tooth.

“But Draco, they’re so cute,” Y/N whined. Draco shrugged. “So what? If you want a pet so badly, go find a toad in one of the ponds...On second thought, don’t. Slimy little creatures they are.” Y/N rolled her eyes as she pushed back a long green curtain to allow more sunlight to stream into the cozy living room. “I don’t want a toad, I want a crup, and I don’t see why we can’t have one.”

Draco shook his head and wiped the corner of his mouth with a napkin. “I’ve already told you, they’re messy, you’d have to get a license from the ministry, and they’re high maintenance.” He began gathering his coat and satchel. He had to be at St. Mungos in nearly half an hour. Y/N sighed as she watched him slip on his shoes. She sunk further into their brown leather couch, which once belonged to Y/N’s mother. Draco gave her a pitiful glance. “I’m sorry, my beautiful wife, but I do not wish to have a mangy mutt running around our home. Perhaps something a bit more manageable? How about an owl? I’m sure Biko would love a friend,” Draco said while gesturing to the window his owl had flown out of just minutes ago. Y/N sighed and nodded, “Yeah, perhaps I’ll take a trip to Diagon Alley and see what kinds of owls they’ve got. Would you fancy a barn owl? They’ve got quite a striking face.”

Draco walked over to her and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips. “Any owl you want, I’m fine with. I’ll see you tonight; maybe we can have dinner outside, it’ll be perfect picnic weather.” 

Y/N smiled softly and watched him stumble into their brick fireplace and throw floo powder down, disappearing in the green flames it created. Once Y/N was sure he had gone, she sprang to her feet and ran for the closet where her shoes were located. She grabbed the first pair she saw and promptly shoved them onto her feet. Little did Draco know, Y/N had already obtained a license from the ministry and was fully certified to own a crup. 

She stepped into the fireplace and dropped her floo powder while saying, “The Ministry of Magic Headquarters!” and in a flash, she appeared in the massive dome-shaped lobby of The Ministry building. The hustle and bustle of employees finding their way to elevators and offices intimidated her initially. Nevertheless, after a few moments, she gathered her composure and began walking towards the Department of Magical Creatures. She’d already sent an owl to the Beast Division and made arrangements to pick up her new pet, so all she had to do was get there. And she did; after many twists and turns and pauses to stare at the fancy plaques on the walls, Y/N found herself outside the door. She wasn’t sure whether or not she was supposed to knock, so she put her tentative hand on the knob and turned it slowly.

It opened to reveal a nice looking woman sitting at the chestnut-colored desk. A fairy was fluttering around her head and putting flowers into her hair. She looked up upon hearing Y/N enter. “Hello! Would you happen to be the person who requested a crup?” she asked. Y/N shifted from her left foot to her right foot, trying to expel the excitement jitters from her body. “Yes, that’s me.”

“Wonderful! Y/N Malfoy, yes?” the woman asked. Y/N nodded, and the woman wrote something down on a piece of parchment. “They brought him in an hour ago, so he should be fed and ready to go! And his tail has already been removed as he is seven weeks old. I’ll check in the back and see if he’s all set. You just wait here, alright?” the lady asked. 

Y/N grinned and nodded eagerly. She was a bit sad that her crup’s tail had already been removed, it had to be so that muggles wouldn’t notice it was a magical creature, but it still saddened her. Soon enough, however, she heard scampering behind the door. Her heart leaped in her chest, and she fiddled with her fingers anticipatedly. She held her breath as the golden door swung open. Behind it was the woman and a little crup in her arms as well as a carrier by her feet. Y/N’s hands flew to her mouth as she gasped. “He’s so cute,” she whispered. The crup seemed to notice her and suddenly jumped from the lady’s arms and onto the floor where he raced towards Y/N. She looked down at the dog-looking creature. He was staring straight up at her, and when they made eye contact, he barked. 

The lady laughed. “Look at that. He already likes you!” Y/N smiled and hesitantly knelt down to greet the fluffy beast in front of her. “Hello there, would you like to come home with me?” she asked. The crup barked happily, his little butt wiggling as he did so. Y/N giggled and opened her arms for the crup. He ran into them and nestled himself against her chest. Y/N stood back up and gently stroked her new pet. “Do you have a name for him yet?” the woman asked. Y/N nodded her head and glanced up to look at the lady. “I’ve decided on calling him Styx,” she said. 

“How cute! Well, I don’t want to waste any of your precious time with Styx, so let’s have you pay so you can be on your way.” Y/N reached into her pocket, pulled out two hundred galleons, and placed them on the woman’s desk. After doing so, she put Styx in his new carrier and zipped him up so he’d be safe and secure. Waving goodbye to the nice lady, she reopened the door and took a deep breath. The easy part was over, now she had to face Draco.

\---------

Y/N and Styx had spent the entire day playing with all the new toys she’d bought for him at Diagon Alley. He particularly liked the bright purple rubber ball, as well as his squeaky spider plush. It was nearly ten pm now, and Y/N and her pet were sitting on the couch. Styx was chewing on his bone as Y/N read the Daily Prophet. She was scanning an article about Hogwarts’ new Herbology professor, Neville Longbottom, when green flames erupted from the fireplace. Styx immediately jumped to his paws and began growling at the fire. And suddenly, there was Draco. He was smiling until he heard the low rumble coming from the crup. He glanced down at it and then up at Y/N. 

“Tell me that this mutt doesn’t belong to you,” he said sternly. Y/N smiled; it looked more like a grimace. Draco ran his hand down his face in disappointment. “I thought we discussed this. I don’t want a Crup,” he whined, the exhaustion from his workday coming to the forefront. Y/N stood up and walked towards her distraught husband. 

“I know you said you didn’t want one, but I’m just so lonely when you’re not here all day. I’ve got no one to talk to and nobody to snuggle with. I just thought having this little guy would give me something to do as well as provide company,” she said quietly, now feeling a bit foolish. 

Draco examined her expression intently. She looked remorseful and ashamed; she couldn’t meet his eyes. He sighed and shifted his gaze to the little creature by his feet. Not even Draco could deny the mutt’s inherent cuteness. He looked back up at his wife. “Fine,” he caved, “We can keep him. But I swear if he causes any trouble, he’s going back. I will not tolerate any misbehaving.” Y/N gasped and wrapped her arms around Draco’s neck. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you! You won’t regret it, he’ll be the sweetest boy ever. I bet you’ll even grow to like him,” she argued, arms still around him. Draco huffed. “Yeah, right, I don’t think so,” he retorted. He was convinced he’d never learn to genuinely like the crup. Sure he’d probably be able to tolerate him but never enjoy having him around. 

“Are you sure? You’re already acting like a dad with all your ‘I will not tolerate misbehaving’ nonsense,” Y/N remarked. Draco rolled his eyes. “I’m serious. If he chews my shoes, he’s out.” Y/N withdrew her arms and crossed them on her puffed up chest. “You’re on, Malfoy.”

\--------

Over the next few months, Styx had become a constant within the Malfoy home. It took Draco a little over two weeks to allow him to sleep with him and his wife on their bed, but when he finally caved, he instantly regretted it. More often than not, Y/N slept with her arms around the Cruppy instead of around Draco. The blonde man would always get angry and shoot death glares at the creature while his lover slept. How dare the mutt take his place in her arms? 

However, what Draco was unaware of was the fact that sometimes during the night, Styx would wiggle out of Y/N’s arms and settle himself in the crook of Draco’s neck where he’d give him a few soft licks before falling back asleep. And since Y/N would often rouse in the middle of the night, needing to use the restroom, she’d be greeted with the endearing sight of her husband cuddling with Styx. She’d never tell him, but she had quite a few photographs of the scene. 

Styx was generally a well-behaved pet. He didn’t chew Draco’s shoes like the man had feared, but he did, however, eat their food when they weren’t looking. This infuriated Draco to no end. Y/N, on the other hand, found it rather funny. She knew that underneath all his fury, Draco found it amusing as well. She was sure of this because one afternoon, when Draco had the day off from work, she’d gone to fetch a book to read to her husband and pet. When she returned, she found Draco smiling down at the crup. She stopped in her tracks and hid behind a wall to listen in on the conversation.

“Look at you, you little scoundrel, stealing my roast beef. You think you’re clever, don’t you?” Draco asked the dog-like creature. Styx barked in reply, making him chuckle. “No, no. I’m afraid you’re nothing compared to me, Styx. You see, I was in Slytherin.” Styx barked again. “Mhm, I was, and you were not so truly who’s the more cunning of the two of us? I think it’s quite obvious.” Styx barked again and pawed Draco’s calf. “Exactly right, my boy, it’s me. Although you’re definitely the cuter one, I’ll give you that.” Y/N watched this exchange from her hiding place. She knew Draco was rather fond of talking to himself, but it seemed as though he enjoyed talking to Styx as well.

Now, Y/N was writing a letter to her sister in the study when she heard a knock at the door. She put down her quill and turned in her chair. “Come in,” she spoke softly. The door opened, and there stood Draco. “You got off of work this early?” she asked. Draco grinned sheepishly. “I may have asked to leave early,” he said while leaning on the doorframe. Y/N was immediately suspicious of her husband. She kicked her leg up and over her thigh and crossed her arms. “May I ask why?” she inquired. Draco shrugged and reached into his back pocket. 

“Oh well, it’s only because there’s a quidditch match tonight, and I got us two front row tickets,” he said as he pulled out the two slips of silver-lined paper. Y/N gasped and clapped her hands excitedly. “Draco! That’s brilliant. It’s been so long since we’ve gone to see a game. What teams are playing?” she asked as she rose to her feet. “I have to go find an outfit that matches the colors!” she shouted happily.

Draco laughed at his wife’s eagerness. “Wimbourne Wasps and Chudley Cannons are the teams. And you can go plan your outfit in a moment; I just wanted to let you know that I’m going to take Styx for a walk before I take you Hogsmeade for lunch.”

His words stopped her in her tracks. She looked up at Draco skeptically. “You’re taking Styx for a walk?” He nodded. “Willingly?” she asked. Draco nodded again. Y/N’s mouth fell open in shock. Her husband’s face turned red. “You’ve taken a liking to him, haven’t you?” Y/N asked incredulously. Draco rubbed his hand on the back of his neck and looked at the window. He noticed the parchment on the desk. “Who are you writing to?” he questioned, trying to change the subject. Y/N moved into his line of vision, forcing him to look at her. “Nuh-uh Mr. Malfoy. You’re not getting out of this one. Answer my question, and perhaps I’ll answer yours.”

Draco muttered something under his breath. “Didn’t catch that; speak up.” Draco sighed and covered his face. “Yes,” he mumbled. “I like the mutt.” Y/N squealed and threw her arms around Draco’s torso and squeezed him tightly. He was surprised by this and looked down at his wife quizzically. 

“I knew you’d come around! I told you getting a crup would be a wonderful idea, and now look at you. You’re taking him for a walk willingly,” she declared. Just then, Styx himself came strutting down the hallway, his butt wiggling. He sat by Draco’s foot and barked up at him, almost as if he was asking what was taking so long. Draco smiled down at him. “Yes, I know it’s just that your mother and I were having a discussion,” he said to the fluffy creature. Styx barked once more. “I know, right? How rude of her to delay your walk,” he replied in an exasperated tone. Y/N couldn’t fight the smile that crept onto her face.

“Oh, so now you’re talking poorly about me to my son?” she asked. Draco looked up and smirked at her. “I am,” he said firmly. “Come along now, Mr. Wiggles, let’s find your leash.” Y/N was in disbelief as she watched her lover walk down the hallway with Styx in tow. She shook her head and chuckled lightly. “Unbelievable, those two,” she mumbled to herself before retreating into the study.


	16. Autumn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! I was writing a request but then I put on soft jazz and lit a fall candle and I just felt the need to write a little drabble about the fall season. Enjoy!  
> Summary: Y/N, who is pregnant, and her husband Draco spend a fall day together.  
> Waring(s): None!  
> Word Count: 1.7k

Y/N sighed in content as she watched the orange flames flicker in the fireplace. She took a small sip of her hot apple cider and dug her feet further into her fuzzy brown socks. The sweet jazz her husband had put on their record player soothed her soul. She felt at peace, she felt cozy, she felt safe. After all, autumn was her favorite time of year. The soft sweaters and pumpkin carving and the beautiful changing of the leaves never failed to fill her with joy. The fall season was special to Y/N for many reasons, but perhaps the biggest one was that she had met her husband, Draco, in the fall. They’d also gotten married in the fall. She remembered that day, vividly. The smell of the crisp autumn air, the orange and brown leaves scattered on the ground. Her long-sleeved wedding gown to shield her from the cold. Oh, how she missed that day.

However, she had bigger things to look forward to. Much bigger than her wedding day. See, Y/N was pregnant with her first child. In late March, she found out. Since it was November, her baby was due any day now. Draco was over the moon when she told him. He hasn’t stopped fussing over here since that day. And now, with the day growing ever closer, he hardly ever left Y/N’s side. 

Y/N took another sip of her cider, nearly dropping it as she did since her daughter decided to give her a little kick, successfully catching her off guard. She chuckled to herself and rested her hand on her bulging belly, rubbing softly. “Is she bothering you, love?” Draco asked, amused. Y/N looked away from the fireplace. She stared at her husband, who was cozied up on their couch with a book, and smiled softly. “She wants out,” she replied. Draco looked at his wife’s belly. He felt an overwhelming wave of love every time he did. His daughter was inside there, his first daughter. Draco set down his book and stood up. He walked over to his wife, gently got to his knees, and placed his head against her stomach. He said nothing for a while, solely seeping into that precious moment. Soon, his child would be here. The thought of it brought tears to his eyes. He looked up.

Y/N was smiling down at him fondly. She reached out her hand and caressed her lover’s face. How lucky was she to be with a man like him? He’d been her rock throughout the entire pregnancy, dropping everything to come to her aid. There had been a few times when Y/N was sure she was going into labor, and Draco had left work and apparated to their home without a moment’s hesitation. If he ever faced repercussions at the Ministry, he never let Y/N know about it. “Don’t worry about me; you and our baby are the only things that matter to me,” he’d always say whenever she asked. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft, “I love you,” from Draco as he stood up again. Y/N smiled and pursed her lips, signaling she wanted a kiss; Draco delivered. The smell of snickerdoodles filled the air as he sat back down on the couch and wrapped a green blanket around him. His wife looked at him. She could tell by his face he had something on his mind. The fire crackled as she studied him. “What’s troubling you?” she asked. 

Draco shrugged. “I’m just a bit stressed, is all,” he replied. He rested his head on the arm of the leather couch, slowly letting his muscles relax. “About?” Y/N prompted. Draco waited for a beat before responding. “What are we going to name her, Y/N? I know we’ve talked about it, but we still haven’t made a decision. It could be any day now that she decides to pop out, and I-I guess I’m a bit worried, is all.”

Y/N gazed at him with adoration in her eyes. She didn’t think it could be possible to love him any more than she already did, but here she was, feeling her heart swell. “I think we’ll know when we see her. We’ll look at her and just...know.”

Draco stared into the fire. He knew she was right; he was just so anxious for her to come. What if he laid his eyes on his daughter for the first time and couldn’t think of a name? It’s something other parents have had happen to them. What if it happened to him and Y/N? Would they just bring home an unnamed baby girl? The thought didn’t sit right with Draco.

“I know you want everything to be perfect, but you don’t have to stress so much about it. If you put too much pressure on yourself, we’ll never be able to make a decision. Let’s just see how the next few days play out, okay? Let’s enjoy the time we have together. Soon it won’t be just you and me, you know?” Y/N reminded him. It suddenly hit him that in a few weeks, there would be another human in his house. No longer would it be Draco and Y/N. The realization gave him a sudden burst of energy. He jumped to his feet and rushed to the entryway closet. “What’re you doing?” his wife called out to him. 

He turned around and smiled. “Getting my shoes on, we’re going on a little trip.” Y/N stared at him as if he’d grown a second head. “Draco Malfoy, if you haven’t noticed, I’m nine months pregnant. There’s no way I’m going anywhere, not unless we use muggle transportation,” she informed him. Draco had a mischievous grin plastered to his face; he was up to something. He stood in front of her with her shoes and jacket in his hands. She looked at him incredulously, unsure about whether or not she trusted him. But he paid her no mind. Kneeling to the floor, he slipped her shoes onto her swollen feet, making sure they weren’t too tight. Then he stood up and helped her off of the rocking chair she was in. She reluctantly put her arms in the jacket he held out for her. It was a beige color and big enough to wrap around her pregnant belly. Y/N busied herself with her hat while Draco rushed to the kitchen. She thought nothing of it, simply assuming he wanted to grab his keys should they run into a muggle.

Draco held out his arm for her. Once she took it, he led her to the front door. “Where are we going? You still haven’t told me,” she complained. Draco responded with a kiss on her temple, successfully silencing her. They walked out the door and down the sidewalk. Y/N took her mind off of what Draco was planning and instead admired the scenery around her. Her hand felt heavy in Draco’s as she began to relax. They walked in silence for quite some time. 

Soon the sidewalk came to a dead end. In front of them stood a large tree. It looked familiar to Y/N. She turned to Draco to see he was smiling. “Why are we here?” she asked. He turned to her. “Well, I came across this tree when I was coming home from work one day. It’s an oak tree, like the one in the Hogwarts courtyard.”

“You mean the one people used to carve their initials into?” Y/N asked. Draco nodded. “That’s the one. When I saw this one, in particular, it reminded me of our school days, and even though we didn’t sit at this tree very often, we spent a lot of time in the courtyard,” he said. Y/N chuckled. “We did. Lots of picnics out there,” she said happily as she stroked her stomach. 

“Exactly. You mentioned these being our last few days of it being just the two of us, so I thought it might be fun to have a little picnic, for old time’s sake.” Draco stared at his wife expectantly. He looked pleased with himself. Y/N laughed and let her head fall onto his shoulder. “You’re a dork. But I am starving, whatchu got Malfoy?” she asked. Draco winked and let go over her arm. He looked around before taking out his wand and wordlessly making a red and orange blanket appear on the autumn dirt. Then he reached into his jacket and pulled out a towel. He placed it on the blanket and gently unwrapped it to reveal the snickerdoodles Y/N had put in the oven earlier that afternoon. 

Draco made sure the cookies weren’t going to move, and then he walked over to his wife and helped her down onto the blanket. She sat down and got herself as comfortable as she could, and Draco followed suit. They wasted no time digging into the sweet snickerdoodles. Draco looked up in between bites to see Y/N stuffing her face. He smiled to himself; he remembered her doing the same thing when they’d share lunch together on a Sunday afternoon. Y/N had a tendency to eat as if someone was going to appear out of thin air and snatch her food. Draco found it adorable, often jesting and calling her his little chipmunk. She sensed his eyes on her and glanced up. 

“Not a word from you, I am a pregnant witch, and I can eat however many I please,” she declared, causing her husband to chuckle. He continued to watch as she munched on the cookies. She looked as beautiful as the day he first saw her. Perhaps even more beautiful now, as she had that glow about her. 

“I love you, Y/N,” he said suddenly, yet gently. Her eyes flickered to his. “I love you too, sweetheart. Thank you for dragging me out of the house to eat cookies,” she said sweetly. “Your daughter is enjoying them just as much as I am.” Draco scooted closer to his wife and placed a hand on her belly. Almost instantly, he felt a kick. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her bulge. And then it hit him. 

“Autumn,” he whispered with a gasp. He sat up to look at his wife. “Autumn,” he repeated. Y/N raised an eyebrow. “Yes, Draco, that’s the season we’re in.” He shook his head. “No, no. Autumn. We should name her autumn,” he said, his eyes wide. Y/N looked down at her stomach. She saw it stretch as her daughter kicked again. She lifted her head to look back at Draco. 

“She likes it,” she said with a smile.


	17. Prophecy Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For this imagine, please pretend Hermione becomes the Minister of Magic much sooner than 2019, lol.  
> Summary: Draco is Y/N’s boss and she comes to him after she makes a mistake. He gets angry.  
> Waring(s): SMUT, Unprotected sex, choking, rough sex, slight voyeurism (but not really)  
> Word Count: 4k

Y/N walked through the hallways of the Ministry with guilt sitting heavy in her gut. She knew her boss would be angry at her, there was no doubt about it. To say she had fucked up was an understatement. Since she was the Keeper of the Hall of Prophecy, she had done her daily rounds that morning. However, when she was leaving, she noticed a new prophecy waiting to be placed on an open stand. Disaster struck when she picked it up and read the name on the tag. She was so unprepared to see that name on the paper and thus dropped the orb. When the sound of it shattering reached her ears, Y/N knew she was done for. The silvery smoke circled around her feet and then was reduced to white ashes. Once she processed what she had done, she sprinted out of the hall quicker than she ever thought possible of herself.

And now Y/N stood outside her boss’s door. It looked more daunting than ever. She pulled down her brown suede skirt, clenched her hands, and inhaled deeply. Slowly, she raised her fist and knocked on the wooden door. “Come in,” said a firm voice. 

Y/N turned the door handle and stepped one foot into the room, but before she was entirely through the archway, her eye caught sight of the plaque on the wall. Draco Malfoy, Head of the Department of Mysteries. Her heart began to pound. She’d only been in this office a handful of times, despite wishing she could visit more often. It was a spacious room filled with white and black decor. The walls were a stark white, making the black picture frames and tapestries stand out. To her left were a coat hanger and stand-alone closet. In the back corner sat a tall plant in a silver pot; it had orange flowers sprouting from it. The floor was covered with the same stone from the hallway, but there was a large emerald rug with intricate details in this office. And in the center of the room was Draco, sitting at his desk. It was littered with parchment as well as empty chocolate frog boxes. The man himself was tossing a green apple up into the air and letting it fall back into his hand. He looked to be in a good mood. He caught the apple in his firm grasp, the veins in his hand becoming visible, and set it down on the cedar desk. He looked up at her with interest in his eyes. But that soon faded when he noticed the remorseful look upon her face.

“Ms. Y/L/N,” he said curiously. “What brings you to my office?” he asked as Y/N closed the door behind her; she still hadn’t made eye contact with him. She was already terrified of what his reaction to her news would be, and it didn’t help that he was quite possibly the most attractive man in the building. “Well, you’re my boss, so I have to report to you if something ever goes wrong,” she replied, cutting to the chase. 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Has something gone awry?” he questioned while gesturing to the leather-clad chair in front of him. Y/N gulped, stepped forward. She scanned Draco up and down while still avoiding eye contact. He looked particularly striking today. His hair was perfectly styled. The wispy bangs on his forehead appeared soft. He was wearing a long black jacket as well as a button-up paired with a green tie. The chandelier in his office provided perfect lighting; his skin was almost glowing. His legs were spread to provide support for his elbows. Y/N couldn’t help but steal a glance at his bulge, wondering if the rumors were true about Draco’s size. Of course, she couldn’t tell just by looking. She felt ashamed of herself and averted her eyes as she took a reluctant seat.

“I’m afraid so,” she answered once she was settled. She then began to pick at some loose thread on the seams of the chair, her nerves getting the best of her.

“Quit picking. You’ll pull out the entire stitching,” Draco ordered sternly. Y/N’s hand immediately released the thread and found a new place on top of her lap. She was growing more anxious by the second, and Draco’s irritation was increasing. Y/N gulped before finally making eye contact with the man. He was looking at her intently, expectantly almost. His hands were clasped underneath his chin as he stared at her. Y/N decided to spit it out.

“I was doing my rounds this morning, and there was a new prophecy, and I accidentally dropped it, and it broke,” she said quickly, her words mushing together. Draco smiled at her and separated his hands. “That’s not the end of the world, Y/N, you know that,” he assured. “Whose was it? We’ll send them an owl to inform them of the accident,” he said as he sat up in his chair. It was clear Draco didn’t understand the gravity of the situation as he picked up the apple again and took a bite out of it. Y/N took a deep breath before responding. “It was Hermione Granger’s.”

Draco stopped moving, a stoic expression fell over his face. Y/N watched as his eyes grew dark. He stood up from his chair, walked over to the bin, spat out his food, and tossed the apple in with it. Y/N looked down, feeling sick to her stomach. She heard him coming towards her. His feet came into view; they were right in front of hers. “Stand up,” he commanded. Y/N gripped the arms of the chair and hoisted herself to a standing position. She stared intently at the smudge on her glossy black flats as fear began to stir in her chest. “Look at me,” Draco said quietly. Y/N didn’t move an inch; she was too afraid. 

“You’re telling me you dropped the Minister’s prophecy? Is that correct?” Draco asked. Y/N could feel his breath on her face; she nodded solemnly. “You do realize I’ll have to take the blame for your fuck up, don’t you?” he asked, his tone sharp. “She’ll be angry, hell, she’s hardly forgiven me for our time at Hogwarts, she’s not going to be happy to hear her prophecy was smashed to smithereens, is she Y/N?” Draco asked condescendingly; he was raising his voice now. Y/N shook her head. 

“That’s what I thought,” he snapped. He stormed over to his desk and ran his hands through his hair. Y/N’s curiosity got the better of her, and she spared a glance up at him. He was positively fuming; she wouldn’t have been surprised to see steam bursting from his ears. 

Draco breathed heavily as he shuffled through papers on his desk. “Fuck!” he yelled, making Y/N jump. The man reached for his neck, roughly loosened his tie, and yanked it over his head. Y/N felt her skin turn hot; she averted her eyes back to the floor. “Bloody hell, Y/N. If I lose my job for this, you’re coming down with me,” he shouted. Y/N flinched at his words. Suddenly, his hand was on her face, her heart stopped. 

“Look at me,” Draco growled as he forced her chin upwards. His face was tight, and his teeth were bared. Even though fear coursed through Y/N’s veins, she couldn’t resist a peek at his tempting lips. Draco tightened his grip on her jaw. “You think I’m stupid, don’t you? I’ve seen you looking at me.” Y/N held her breath. She stared into Draco’s eyes, where once they held anger, they now held lust. “Every day in the hallways, I see you. I see you looking me up and down. I notice how your eyes linger, Y/N,” Draco said as he began trailing his hand down her face and onto her neck. He applied light pressure, just enough to send a pleasant buzz through her body. 

“Frankly, I find it flattering, almost endearing. But, darling, let me ask you this…” Draco trailed off. His left hand remained around Y/N’s neck while his right traveled to the small of her back. She breathed heavily as he began to trace small circles on the fabric of her skirt. Suddenly, he pressed his palm flat against her. Y/N felt herself growing lightheaded with desire. Draco chuckled lightly and pushed her hips forward, firmly pinning her against him. Y/N started to gasp, but Draco tightened his grip on her neck, cutting off her airflow. He smiled down at her as she squirmed.

“Are you sure that this is something you want?” he asked in a low, sultry voice. Y/N felt a shiver run down her spine. Draco cocked his head, prompting her to answer. She was unable to speak, so she gingerly nodded her head. Draco smirked. “Is that so?” his face turned dark, “then prove it,” he whispered. He released his hold on her neck, and Y/N jumped into action, smashing her lips against his. Draco smiled into the kiss and slipped his tongue inside Y/N’s mouth, where he gently began to swirl it around hers. Y/N couldn’t help but let out a soft moan as Draco then began to suck on her tongue. Y/N pressed her thighs together and felt her wetness growing.

Draco pulled away to look at the woman in front of him. Her cheeks were flushed, and her white shirt had been drawn up, revealing her stomach. Draco put his hands on her cheeks and pulled her close to kiss her swollen lips. He nibbled on her upper lip before pushing away and spinning Y/N around so that her butt was pressed against the front of his desk. He smirked at her before crouching down to his knees. Y/N’s breath caught in her throat as Draco pushed her shirt farther up her torso. He sensed Y/N’s eyes on him but paid her no mind. Swiftly, he took out his wand and cast a quick, locking spell on the door. He turned back to Y/N and gently kissed her stomach while simultaneously gripping her thighs underneath her skirt, preventing her from rubbing her thighs together like she had been doing previously. 

“Draco,” she mewled. The man pulled away from her immediately and glared up at her. Even though she was looking down on him, his next words still made her falter. “Call me, sir,” he whispered. Y/N shuddered as she felt his breath fan over her stomach. Draco kissed her again, this time taking some of her skin into his mouth, biting and sucking softly. When he released her, there was a red mark beginning to form next to her bellybutton. Draco kept a firm grip on her thighs as he pressed a kiss to her lower abdomen through her skirt. It had a little corset in the front instead of a zipper or button. He considered untying it but figured it would be more fun to have her keep it on. He removed his hands from her thighs and grabbed the hem of her skirt, lifting it over his head. He was now facing her crotch. Y/N was breathing fast above him; he could only imagine the thoughts running through her mind.

Draco hovered his mouth over her inner thighs, teasing her. She attempted to close her legs, trying to create friction, but his hands flew to her knees and gripped them tightly. He then pressed his mouth to her clothed pussy, eliciting a sharp gasp from her lips. He slowly began to lick her through her underwear, making it even damper than it already was. He could tell she was getting impatient because of the way she was pushing her hips upwards, so he took the fabric in between his teeth and yanked it down, revealing her pussy to him. Draco pursed his lips and blew air directly onto her clit. Y/N whined and tried to buck her hips, but Draco’s firm grip kept her pinned to the desk. “Stay still,” he ordered before sticking out his tongue and dragging it down her slit.

Y/N slapped a hand over her mouth to prevent a cry from escaping her. She never thought in a million years she’d be in this position. But there she was, pressed against her boss’s desk and being eaten out by him. His tongue was thrusting in and out of her entrance slowly, steadily. It was making Y/N dizzy. She desperately wanted him to get on with it and slip himself inside her. Alas, Y/N knew Draco. She knew that anything that happened between them would only occur according to his terms. Y/N had no control in Draco’s grasp; that was obvious. And while that aroused her, it also frustrated her to no end. 

Draco continued flicking his tongue within her, but then he added his thumb into the equation. With it, he began to rub her clit, drawing out a long moan from Y/N, whose fingers were squeezing the edge of the desk. She felt her legs begin to tremble, the weight of her body was getting to be too much, and she knew she wouldn’t be able to hold herself up much longer. Despite the burning in her calves, Y/N held herself still as she felt her climax approaching. “Please, sir,” she pleaded. Draco’s tongue began to speed up while his thumb maintained a consistent pace. The contrast between slow rubbing and fast thrusting brought Y/N to the edge. She clenched her walls and prepared for orgasm, but it never came. At the last second, Draco lifted his thumb off her clit and retracted his tongue, leaving her empty.

Laughing, Draco pulled himself out from under her skirt. He pushed off his knees and stood up, looking into Y/N’s eyes. “Did you really think I’d let you cum?” he asked, an amused look on his face. Y/N stared at him silently; she couldn’t think about anything besides the intense throbbing between her legs. “Lemme let you in on a little secret, darling,” he said while putting his large hand on her neck and pulling her close, “The only time you’re allowed to cum is when you’re wrapped around my cock and begging for it. Understood?” he growled in her ear. His words had a physical effect on Y/N’s body; she could hear her heartbeat in her ears. “Yes, sir,” she mumbled, feeling his hand against her throat. 

“Louder,” he demanded. Y/N swallowed thickly before repeating herself. “Yes, sir, I understand.” Draco tightened his hold on her neck and then abruptly let go. He pushed her to the side and laid his hands on his desk, swiftly brushing off all the papers onto the floor, not caring about the mess. Y/N didn’t waste a moment; she kicked her underwear off her feet and rushed to the end of the desk. Putting her hands on top of it, she jumped up and laid down. Draco cocked an eyebrow; he looked pleasantly surprised by her actions.

“Somebody’s eager,” Draco mused. Y/N let out a whine and arched her back. She wanted him badly. Draco tutted and walked around the desk, where he positioned himself between her legs. He locked eyes with Y/N and maintained contact with her as he took the bottom of her skirt and lifted it up, exposing her bare pussy to the air. Y/N couldn’t help but moan. She was the most aroused she’d ever been in her life. Draco extended his index finger and gently slid it inside her. With his opposite hand, he held her hips down, already anticipating that he’d have to if he didn’t want her to squirm. 

Y/N, with her legs spread and waist held down, was rendered helpless to Draco’s touch. All she could do was moan as he inserted another finger and slowly thrust into her. In between thrusts, he spread his fingers and began to stretch her out. “Sir…” Y/N called quietly. Draco hummed. “What is it, princess?” he asked. 

“I need you,” she replied, feeling Draco insert yet another finger. Y/N clenched down on his digits inside her. When he gave her a particularly hard thrust, she whimpered. Then he grabbed her chin roughly. He held her face in his hand and put his thumb over her lips. She instinctively took it into her mouth and began to suck. Draco smiled and said, “I’m gentle now, but don’t worry darling, I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk tomorrow. How does that sound?”

Y/N groaned and felt a blush rise to her cheeks, painting them red. Draco let go of her face and continued to slide his fingers in and out of her, making sure to go slow. Y/N waited a few more minutes before saying, “Sir, please, I’m ready.” 

“Are you now?” Draco asked, still stretching his fingers within her. Y/N whined and wriggled on the desk, feeling her frustration grow. He wasn’t listening to her. “Yes,” she retorted, letting her annoyance be known through her tone. She gasped when she felt a sharp slap land on her inner thigh. “You’re ready when I say you’re ready,” Draco growled. Y/N gulped and remained silent, letting Draco put a fourth finger inside her. He thrust hard and spread his fingers; the drag of his digits against her walls sent sparks through her body. She could feel her wetness begin to drip, and she felt as though she was going insane with need.

Finally, Draco removed his fingers. He smirked at Y/N as he began to unbutton his pants. She watched as he pushed down his underwear, and his dick sprung free. He rubbed it a few times and aligned the tip with her entrance. Y/N held her breath and bit her lip as he slammed his hips forward, filling her to the hilt. She was hardly able to breathe in as he immediately began to pull out and force himself back in. He set a harsh pace; the desk was shaking underneath them. “Fuck! Don’t stop,” she begged. 

Draco grunted and gripped her hips, pulling them towards him so that they met his with each thrust. Y/N reached for something, anything to hold onto; she needed to ground herself. Draco seemed to take notice of her panic. He let go over her hips, grabbed her thighs, and brought them to his waist. Y/N got the hint and wrapped her legs around his middle, bringing the pair even closer, allowing Draco to pound her even harder. Y/N nearly screamed when he found a deeper spot within her. She noticed Draco had repositioned his hands. They were now pressed to the desk on either side of her head. Y/N reached up and gripped his forearms. This was a mistake. She watched as a vexed expression formed on Draco’s face. In a swift and aggressive motion, he turned his arms out, forcing Y/N to let go of him, and when her hands were in the air, he seized her wrists, pinning them to the desk. Y/N felt butterflies erupt in her stomach. Unknowingly, she clenched down on his cock, making him laugh. He peered at her with a prideful look on his face. “Did you like that, Y/N? Does pinning you to the desk make you wet, hmm?” he cooed tauntingly. Draco stared at her expectantly. When she didn’t reply, he slowed his speed.

Y/N whimpered and jutted her hips, trying to urge him to resume his brutal pace. Draco shook his head. “Answer me, darling, maybe then I’ll make you cum.” Y/N closed her eyes, letting his words sink in. God, he was too much. “Come on, princess, who makes you this soaked? Tell me,” he commanded. Y/N desperately needed to reach her high, so she told him what he wanted to hear. “You, sir.” 

“Who?” Draco asked again while slamming his hips into her.

Y/N gasped and cried out, “You sir, you make me wet!” Draco smirked. “That’s what I thought,” he grunted. To Y/N’s delight, he began to increase his pace. His face was close to hers; she could feel his breath on her face. Then he hit it, her g-spot. Once the head of his cock touched it, she screamed, letting Draco know he’d found it. He released her wrist and instead wrapped his fingers around her neck, forcing her to look at him. Y/N couldn't move her head as he slammed into her, hitting that spot repeatedly. She felt her climax approaching but was unable to warn Draco. All she could do was take it.

But Draco was perceptive; he knew Y/N was nearing her high. “You gonna cum on my cock, darling? Go on then, cum,” he said. And with that, she was pushed over the edge, crying out as she fell. The world seemed to stop spinning; all Y/N could feel was the electricity running through her body. Every one of her muscles was tense as she endured the waves of pleasure. Draco was nearing his end as well. His thrusts were becoming sloppy, and within thirty seconds, he was releasing inside her. His body jerked with pleasure as his cum filled Y/N’s hot pussy. Draco groaned and let his body fall on top of the woman underneath him. 

The pair panted heavily as they came down from their orgasms. When Y/N felt strong enough, she raised a shaky hand to Draco’s face and stroked it softly. He kissed her hand while opening his eyes. “That was incredible,” Y/N breathed, still reeling from what just happened. Draco chuckled lightly. “I’m inclined to agree,” he said. 

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Y/N felt her blood run cold; she looked at Draco, terror on her face. Her boss, however, looked more relaxed than a sleeping baby. “Just a moment,” he called out. Swiftly, he pushed himself off Y/N, reached under her arms, and picked her up. He walked them over to his chair and sat down, the impact forcing his cock deep inside her. Draco then took out his wand and wordlessly summoned the papers back to the top of his desk. “Come in,” he said calmly as he unlocked the door.

Y/N felt her heart drop. She was sitting on Draco Malfoy’s lap, his dick still inside of her, and he just told whoever is outside his door to come in. As quickly as she could, Y/N ran her fingers through her hair, trying to make it appear as though they had not just had rough intercourse. Just as she was pulling down her shirt, the door opened, and Y/N slapped a soft smile onto her face. When she saw who stood in the doorway, she felt bile rise in her throat. There stood Hermione Granger, the current Minister of Magic. 

“Hey Malfoy, I was just stopping by to tell you that - oh! Y/N, I-I didn’t know you were here,” Hermione stuttered. Despite her apparent confusion, she didn’t ask why Y/N was on Draco’s lap. “Well, anyway, it’s good you’re both here. I was informed that a prophecy came in today with my name on it. Did you see it, Y/N?” she asked. Y/N gulped and nodded. “I did.” Hermione smiled. “Oh good, well, then you must know where it is, right?” she inquired. Draco gripped her waist, but Y/N ignored her boss and answered Hermione. “I do. Why do you ask?” she questioned with a fake smile on her lips. 

“Well, it turns out that it’s not actually my prophecy. See, the Seer was actually talking about someone named Helga Graingle. Apparently, she’s a rather old witch. Or I suppose, was, is the better term. She passed away early this morning,” Hermione told the pair. Draco cleared his throat. “How unfortunate,” he replied. Y/N nodded, “That’s horrible. She didn’t even get to hear her prophecy.”

Hermione sighed. “Yes, I know. It’s a shame. But anyway, I just wanted to let you know about the mix-up. I’ll be on my way now…” she trailed off as her eyes flickered to Y/N’s hips. Obviously, something was up, but the Minister said nothing; she simply nodded her head and slinked out the door, shutting it behind her.

Once she was gone, Y/N let out a sigh of relief. “Merlin,” she muttered. Draco pressed his lips to her neck. “Got lucky, didn’t you, princess?” he taunted. Y/N rolled her eyes and pushed him away lightly. “Shut up, Malfoy.” Draco chuckled and squeezed his arms around her waist. Y/N felt her heart stutter, the things this man did to her.


	18. Oblivious Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys, PLEASE TAKE TIME TO READ THIS!!! I feel like I’ve taken on a series too early, I wrote Part 2 a long time ago but never got around to finishing it, so it didn’t end with what I wanted it to, but it’ll all work out in the end. But please be open-minded, I know it’s not my best work by any means, but I think it’s quite sweet in some moments. The juicy bits are yet to come. I’m sorry for such a long wait. Truth be told, I’ve been experiencing some writer’s block and I really just wanted to get SOMETHING out to you guys. Thank you for your patience!
> 
> Summary: Draco and Y/N talk about what happened at Hogsmeade and after a tragic event, Draco finally comes clean.
> 
> Warning(s): SPOILERS! Violence, swearing(I can’t remember if there is or not tbh)
> 
> Word Count: 4k

Draco exhaled heavily as he gently stroked his girlfriend’s temple. He was trying to get her to fall asleep after the long day she’d just had. However, he knew first hand how uncomfortable the Hospital Wing’s beds were. He didn’t expect her to find slumber easily. Besides, he could practically see the gears turning in her head as she gazed up at him. Her expression was one of befuddlement.

Madam Pomfrey had already fixed her up, but she had requested for Y/N to stay the night so that she’d be able to reassess her ankle the next morning. Draco knew he should’ve taken this valuable time where Y/N would be, essentially, out of commission, to work on the cabinet. Alas, he couldn’t bring himself to leave the chair Madam Pomfrey had provided him with.

Draco fought a smile from creeping onto his lips as he ran his eyes over Y/N’s frame. He loved her all the time, but it was always a special treat whenever he got to see her in between consciousness and sleep. She’d curl up into a ball, make herself appear small. Every time she talked, it was as if she were drunk; her words would come out muffled or slurred, and none of her sentences would make sense. It was a rather endearing sight to behold. But Y/N wasn’t her usual sleepy self tonight; she was wide awake and studying Draco’s face intently. 

“Why didn’t you take me over there to help?” she asked him, point-blank.  
Draco let out another sigh and ran his hand through his hair. Boy, oh boy, was his girlfriend quite the stubborn young woman. Although, perhaps that made sense as she was a Gryffindor after all. Part of him wanted to spill his guts to her. How good would it feel to finally tell someone what he’s been going through? He parted his lips to spill his guts but thought better of it at the last moment.

Draco opened his mouth again. “I thought it was dangerous; I didn’t want you to get hurt any further than you already were. That’s all,” he said, providing her with yet another false answer. The unimpressed look on her face signaled to Draco that she didn’t buy it.

“Why were you in such a rush to leave? Maybe we could’ve helped her, Draco.”

Draco clenched his fists. He really needed to get better at lying. But perhaps he was performing poorly due to the fact he was lying to Y/N, the girl he loved so dearly. Nevertheless, anger began to swell in his chest. “I already told you, it looked dangerous,” he snapped. Y/N didn’t move a muscle; she was used to Draco’s sudden mood swings. Instead, she just stared at him, seemingly awaiting what he would do next.

Draco contemplated his next words heavily. Would mentioning Voldemort be too much? Maybe it would frighten Y/N. He certainly didn’t want to keep the girl awake any longer than she’d already been, but perhaps it would convince her that Draco had genuinely been scared earlier that day. He indeed had been afraid… afraid of his secret being revealed.

“Look, The Dark Lord is back, we can’t be-”

“Oh, so now you believe, Harry?” Y/N asked condescendingly.

“Would you shut it? Bloody hell, this isn’t about Potter,” Draco said while throwing his hands into the air. “This is about your safety. Our safety. Why don’t you understand that?” Irritation was visible in his eyes.

“You’re a liar,” Y/N said while sitting up in her bed, “A liar. Get out. I don’t want to see you anymore.”

Draco’s frustration dissipated instantly. “Love, I’m sorry I—”

“Get. Out,” Y/N said firmly. Her teeth were gritted, and her nostrils were flared. She was sick and tired of her boyfriend lying to her face. She gave him so many chances to come clean, and yet he didn’t; this hurt her deeply. He studied her face for a few moments, then realized she was dead serious. So he reluctantly got to his feet and gave her one last look before turning on his heel and walking away. When he left the room, he began to pace back and forth outside the doors. He didn’t want to leave. He was stroking his chin in deep thoughts when his strides were interrupted by a deep, slow voice calling his name.

“Draco. Don’t you have... better things... to be doing at this hour?”  
He looked up from his feet to see Professor Snape glaring at him. Draco scowled at him. He knew what the greasy-haired man was implying. “I’m taking care of it,” he replied.

“Is that so? Then you must have successfully repaired it, yes?”

Draco averted his eyes. Truthfully, he’d made progress on the vanishing cabinet, but nothing too promising. He’d been able to get an apple to and from the Room of Requirement and Borgin and Burkes. But when he sent a bird through it, it hadn’t come back alive. “Not quite, but I’m getting closer. I just need more time.”

Snape’s frowning expression remained the same. “Well, I suggest you focus more on fixing it rather than wasting time on such silly attempts. The Headmaster isn’t a fool, unlike you. He would never have been stupid enough to touch that necklace.”

Draco turned his head slightly away from Snape. He knew he was right. Dumbledore was an intelligent wizard; he likely wouldn’t have been fooled by the cursed necklace. But Draco thought it had been worth a shot. It was clear now that it had most certainly not been worth it.

“Focus on the task at hand. Fix the cabinet. If you don’t, I’ll be stepping in,” Snape said in a stern tone. Draco still couldn’t bring himself to look at him, so the professor walked away, leaving the blonde boy to his jumbled thoughts.

After a long couple of minutes, Draco decided that Snape was right. He needed to concentrate on the cabinet. There was no time to spend worrying about what lie to tell his girlfriend next; The Dark Lord had chosen him. And he could not fail him.

Draco straightened his spine and readjusted his suit jacket. And then he was off to the Room of Requirement.  
\--------------  
Y/N didn’t make an effort to find Draco the next morning. Although, she had expected him to be outside the Hospital Wing when she exited. But he was nowhere to be seen. Her first thought was that she was too harsh with him. Then she remembered that he’d been blatantly lying to her for weeks now. She needed to be blunt with him last night. He needed to understand that she was upset and wouldn’t give him the benefit of the doubt anymore.

Y/N had hardly gotten any sleep. Her mind was too cluttered with thoughts of Katie Bell. What the hell had cursed her yesterday? And why was Draco so eager to flee the scene once he saw her shoot into the sky? Y/N didn’t want to believe her own suspicions, but perhaps Draco had had something to do with it. It was the only logical answer she could think of. And while she didn’t doubt Draco cared for her safety, she knew that wasn’t the real reason he ran off with her in his arms.

Suddenly, she missed being in those arms. Draco hadn’t been the same boy she fell in love with in a long time. He was so gloomy, the bags under his eyes were still prominent. And as of late, he’d been becoming more and more secretive. None of this sat well with Y/N. Not at all.  
When she arrived at the Great Hall for breakfast, she located her boyfriend straight away. He was at their usual spot, picking at some scrambled eggs. She sighed and walked over to him and sat down gently. Not a single word flew from his chapped lips.

“I thought you would’ve been waiting for me outside the Hospital Wing,” Y/N stated while she cut into a loaf of bread. “Did something happen?” she questioned, keeping her tone light and nonaccusatory. Draco scoffed. “Figured you wouldn’t want to see me,” he said in a passive-aggressive tone.

“Don’t start that shit, Draco. I’m trying to be nice even though you’ve been lying to my face for how long now? Too long. We’re in a relationship, and relationships don’t work when someone consistently lies. So unless you want to lose me,” Draco’s head whipped towards her like lightning, her words struck fear into his heart, “I’d come clean.”

Draco masked his fear with a hearty laugh. “Yeah, right. You wouldn’t.”  
“Honestly, Draco, at this point, I would. I’m sick of this rubbish. Why are you suddenly so afraid to tell me stuff? You were never apprehensive about confiding in me until now. I know something has happened, Draco. It’s so blatantly bothering you. Let me take some of the weight off your shoulders—”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about. Nothing has happened. I’m fine, alright? Can we just stop talking about all this nonsense?” Draco asked. His fists were clenched tightly on top of the table. He was desperately trying to control his raging emotions. 

Y/N couldn’t believe he was still trying to keep secrets, but she decided to give him one more chance. “What is going on?” she asked while reaching out to put her hand on his left arm, trying to comfort him. But once her fingertips had brushed his sleeve, he yanked himself away from her aggressively.

“Don’t touch me,” he said quickly, getting to his feet. Y/N felt her heart clench. She knew she’d struck some kind of nerve. But she made no move to stand up; she only watched as Draco turned to leave. Except, he didn’t. He was frozen in place. Y/N curiously followed his gaze to see Harry talking to Katie Bell. She threw one leg over the bench, wanting to see if she could join the conversation. However, her plans were interrupted when suddenly, Draco stumbled backward and began to flee the Great Hall. Harry didn’t wait a beat; he chased after the Slytherin.  
Y/N stuffed a piece of toast in her mouth, quickly clambered to her feet, and rushed after the boys. She momentarily got caught in a hoard of people who were flowing into the Great Hall, but when she was able to weave through them, she caught sight of Harry running up the stairs. The Gryffindor knew it would be best to keep a distance behind Harry, as to remain undetected. 

She waited until Harry had reached the top step, then she climbed up after him. At the peak of the concrete stairs, Y/N saw Harry turn a corner. So she followed after him, but when she too rounded the corner, she pressed herself against the wall and watched silently as Harry nearly ran down the hallway. Why the hell was Harry even chasing Draco anyway?  
Y/N knew there was no time to waste. When Harry was out of sight, she scurried off after him. However, while she was running, Peeves, the naughty school poltergeist, appeared in front of her, a mischievous smile plastered to his face.

“Where you off to?” he asked in a playful tone as he floated in front of her.

“Peeves, not now,” Y/N said irritatedly and out of breath. Harry was getting farther and farther away by the second.

“I have a riddle, I do. I have a riddle for you,” he said. His voice was high pitched and squeaky. It sounded a bit like nails on a chalkboard to Y/N. She ran her hand through her hair and said, “Peeves, fuck off,” as she walked straight through the ghost. He was not happy about this, and he let that be known to the entire school by letting out an ear-splitting screech. Y/N groaned and whipped out her wand. “Silencio!” she said while forcefully waving her wand towards the poltergeist. He was instantly rendered speechless by her spell. Y/N smiled and ran off; she knew she’d pay for that one later.

When she caught up to where she’d last seen Harry, all she found was an empty hallway. She took a moment to calm her erratic breathing and stood still. After a few moments, she heard a loud crack and then little clangs. They sounded like glass crashing to the floor. Her stomach churned at the thought of what could be going on. She ran down the corridor, trying to listen for more noises that would lead her to where the boys were. Upon hearing another crash, she realized they were in the bathroom. Y/N felt adrenaline rush through her body. Her head was pulsing as her heart was working diligently to pump blood. “Please let him be okay,” she muttered.

“Sectumsempra!” a voice yelled. It was followed by a loud thump that seemed to echo through the hall. Y/N didn’t recognize the spell, but she did know that voice. She burst into the flooding bathroom and looked around, panicked. Tears sprang to her eyes when she saw him. Draco was lying on the bathroom tiles, blood seeping through his white shirt. Harry stood nearby; he was frozen in place. He looked frightened by his own actions.

Y/N didn’t wait a moment more; she ran to Draco’s side and fell to her knees. She took his face into her shaky hands. “You’re okay, you’re gonna be okay. I’m here,” she said softly. Draco didn’t reply; he just continued to sob. Y/N turned to Harry. “What did you do to him?” she asked angrily. Harry didn’t respond. “WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM, HARRY?!” she screamed. But Harry remained silent, so she turned back to her boyfriend, his head still in her hands.

“I’m sorry, Draco. I’m so sorry, I should’ve just trusted you, I should have just forgiven you,” Y/N said through her tears and hiccups. She knew that any adult who could heal Draco was likely too far away. She didn’t want to risk leaving him and coming back to find him dead. So she slid down onto her side and laid next to him. Slowly and gently, she nestled her head into the crook of his neck. Her clothes were now drenched, but that didn’t bother her in the slightest. She wanted to be near to Draco. She wanted to hold him. 

Her attention was stolen when she heard footsteps splash in the pool of water on the bathroom floor. She looked over her shoulder to see Professor Snape. Her heart skipped a beat. “Professor, please, he’s bleeding out!” she called to him as she sat up. Snape silently rushed to Draco’s side but stopped to give Harry a long and knowing look. Harry gulped and fled the scene. This piqued Y/N’s interest, but now was not the time to wonder why Snape had glared at Harry that way. “Professor…” she pleaded.

Snape’s head whipped towards her, “Move,” he commanded. Y/N jumped to her feet and scooted away from Draco. Snape knelt over Draco’s body and took out his wand. Slowly, he held it above Draco’s body and murmured a healing spell while moving his wand left and right. The bloodstains began to fade as Draco’s lacerations started to close. Y/N let out an enormous breath of relief when she saw color return to her lover’s pale face. 

Snape finished healing and tucked away his wand. He then reached underneath Draco to lift him up. Once the boy was settled in his arms, he strode out of the bathroom without a word to Y/N. Despite Snape making no indication she should follow, Y/N ran through the water to catch up with her potions professor. 

After rushing through the corridors, they arrived at the Hospital Wing, where Madam Pomfrey was surprised to see Snape carrying a student. He laid Draco on an empty bed and told the matron in a hushed voice what had happened to the blonde boy. Draco’s eyes were closed, and his chest was rising and falling slowly as his body started to recover. Y/N took a seat next to his bed, just as he had done for her less than twenty-four hours ago. Her tears hadn’t stopped falling since the moment she saw him on the washroom floor. The skin around her eyes was red and raw from her repeated rubbing. Y/N grabbed his hand and held it firmly in both her palms. She rubbed her thumb over his skin and slowly raised it to her lips, pressing a delicate kiss to his fingers. 

Even though Y/N was looking at Draco and could see he was breathing, she still felt panicked. “He’s okay now, right? You’ve saved him?” she asked the two adults who were still whispering to one another. The pair shifted their eyes to her. Madam Pomfrey smiled and nodded while Snape's expression remained stoic. He gave his thanks to Madam Pomfrey and left the room. The matron walked over to Y/N. 

“I need to tend to his wounds Miss Y/L/N if you could step away for just a moment,” she said. Y/N stood up from her chair and moved out of Madam Pomfrey’s way. She closed the curtain around the hospital bed, shielding Y/N’s view of her boyfriend. Y/N nervously began to pace back and forth, finally having time to process what just happened. Why did Harry use such a violent spell? If Snape hadn’t shown up, Draco would’ve likely died on that bathroom floor. Had that been Harry’s intent? What were they even fighting for? Y/N thought to herself. After rapidly theorizing different answers to her questions, she concluded she wouldn’t be able to figure out this puzzle until Draco recovered. Perhaps he’d finally come clean. She’d make him come clean, she decided.

Just then, the curtain was pulled back, and there was Draco, awake. Y/N slowly approached his bedside; tears welled up in her eyes all over again. He offered her a soft smile and slightly raised his hand to say hello. She let out a strangled sob and reached out her hands to cradle his face. Gently, she pulled him close and gave him a tender kiss. Draco kissed her back and rested his hand on her waist. When they pulled away, he gazed into her sad eyes. “I’m here, love. I’m okay. There’s no need to cry.” This only caused more teardrops to fall. Y/N tried to stifle her sobs, not wanting to wake up any other patients. “Draco, you almost d..died. You almost died on the floor, I…I was lying next to you, and if Snape hadn’t come in when he did, y-you would’ve d-died in my arms.”

Draco didn't utter a word. He merely scooted over in his bed and patted the new spot next to him. Y/N rubbed her eyes and climbed up onto the hospital cot. She buried herself into his side and gently wrapped her arms around his lower torso, trying not to irritate his cuts. He laughed softly. “I’m healed, darling. Pomfrey said I’m staying the night, so Potter doesn’t come back to finish me off,” Draco said, a hint of anger laced in his tone. “Why did he do this to you, Draco? Is he what’s been bothering you? Do I need to talk to him?” Y/N asked. She was incredibly angry at Harry, and Draco had just reminded her of this. 

Draco stared at her. He could see the anguish and inner turmoil she was going through. He felt guilt pang in his chest when he realized he was the cause of it. He never wanted her to be hurting because of him; he only wanted to keep her safe. Keep her oblivious. But it seemed as though that was no longer an option. He couldn’t bear to lie to her again. He had to come clean.

“Potter did this to me because... he knows I cursed Katie Bell,” Draco said flat out. Y/N’s eyes widened to twice their original size. “You what?! Draco, what do you mean you cursed—”

Draco hurriedly put his hand over his girlfriend’s mouth. “Shh! Someone could hear you,” he whispered. “We can talk about this more in the morning, alright? We can’t discuss this here, but I promise you, Y/N. I promise you I’ll tell you what’s been going on. Just not here,” he said firmly.

“You’ll tell me everything?” she asked, her eyes shined with newfound hope. 

Draco nodded. “Everything.”  
\-----------  
The couple sat across from each other, each on top of random objects within the Room of Requirement. Y/N’s hands rested, overtop her lips as she took in everything Draco had just told her. Several minutes of silence passed. “Love...please say something,” Draco pleaded. Y/N straightened her back and inhaled sharply. Her eyes flickered to Draco’s. “So you mean to tell me that you’re a death eater because of your dad and you inadvertently cursed Katie because you were actually trying to kill Dumbledore because you-know-who told you to? And you’ve also been sneaking off so you can fix a cabinet that’ll allow other death eaters to get inside Hogwarts?” she asked, the words flying out of her mouth at lightning speed.

Draco rubbed his neck and stared at his feet. He waited a few beats before replying, “Yes.” Stillness overtook the vast room. Neither teenager uttered a word. Y/N was too deep in her thoughts, and Draco was anxiously awaiting her next sentence. He was so worried that his confession would drive Y/N away from him for good. Even though that would be a good thing for her safety, Draco knew it would break him in the long run. 

“Can I see it?” Y/N asked quietly. Draco recognized the fear in her voice almost instantaneously. But regardless, he nodded and stood up. Y/N paused but stood up as well. Apprehensively, Draco grasped the end of his sleeve and slowly rolled it up to reveal his dark mark. He felt his entire body clench with fear. Draco's eyes were glued to his girlfriend’s face, searching for some kind of indication as to what she was feeling. But her eyes were empty as she gazed at the permanent image on his arm. Slowly, she outstretched her hand and placed her fingertips on the skull embedded in his skin. Her touch caused a shudder to run up Draco’s spine. He felt uncomfortable that a soul as pure as Y/N’s was touching something so inherently dark and evil. 

“Does it hurt?” she asked while removing her hand and shifting her gaze to Draco’s face. He began to roll his sleeve back down. “Sometimes,” he mumbled.

Y/N could see the nervousness on her boyfriend’s face. She knew he was scared of how she’d react to his confession, so she decided to give him some reassurance. “Draco, look at me,” she ordered gently. He tilted his head up to make eye contact with Y/N. She continued, “I love you. I love you so much. I know you, and I know you’ve just dug yourself in too deep. You didn’t realize what you were getting into. I mean, how could you?” she asked. 

Draco nodded, a tear escaping his eye. “I only wanted to impress him. I wanted to make him proud of me. Hell, I wanted to make The Dark Lord proud. But I can’t do it, Y/N, I can’t.” Draco was full-on crying now. His shoulders rose and fell violently as sobs overtook him. “Wanted to impress who, love?” Y/N asked softly as she took her lover into her arms. “My father, he—” Draco couldn’t finish his sentence; his tears were too uncontrollable.

Y/N felt her eyes begin to well up with her own tears as she placed her hand on his nape. She gently stroked him, trying to soothe him. Draco removed his hands from his face and wrapped them around Y/N tightly, wanting to hold her. She was providing him comfort, but he knew that this couldn’t be easy for Y/N either. So he hugged her. And for a long time... that was all they did. They held one another and cried with one another. Neither knew what to say or what to think. Neither knew what the next step should be, but at that moment, they knew they would take that step together. And for now, that was enough.


	19. Snowed in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello! This was requested by @fowlbyname45 I’m fond of this imagine and I hope you are too! Happy Holidays!!!
> 
> Summary: Best friends to lovers. Y/N and Draco are on the Slytherin quidditch team, but what happens when they arrive at the changing rooms early, only to have a full-blown snowstorm start right outside the tent?
> 
> Warning(s): Swearing, kissing
> 
> Word Count: 4.2k

“You ready to play, Malfoy?” Y/N asked Draco. They were strolling to the changing rooms to get dressed for their quidditch match set to take place in half an hour. They had decided to leave the common room a bit earlier than the rest of their team. Draco was the Slytherin seeker, and Y/N was one of three chasers, arguably the best. The pair had met in their second year at Hogwarts when both got picked to be on Slytherin’s team. Throughout the many many practices and high-intensity games, the team grew close to one another. Draco and Y/N, in particular, had become the best of friends. However, unbeknownst to Y/N, Draco wanted for them to be more than best friends. He’d had a crush on Y/N for as long as he could remember but never dared to tell her. The way he saw it, it was better to maintain what they had rather than risk it all by confessing. 

Draco pressed the tip of his broom to the floor as he walked, using it as somewhat of a cane. When he heard Y/N’s question, he turned his head towards her. She had an excited smile on her face; it was one he was familiar with. She was always in a happy mood whenever quidditch was involved. “Are you, Y/L/N?” he asked, redirecting her question back at her. 

Y/N scoffed. “I’m always ready, you know that.” Draco chuckled lightly. “I do, but Gryffindor isn’t an easy team to beat,” Draco replied. He knew the frustration of losing to Gryffindor well.

Y/N nodded and shrugged her shoulders. “That may be true, but maybe if you yank your head out of your ass and catch the snitch within the first ten minutes, we can finish them off early.” Draco faked a hurt reaction to his friend’s words by putting his hand over his chest and pasting a pained expression on his face. She stifled a laugh while Draco rolled his eyes. “Why don’t you get four goals within the first ten minutes of the game, huh?”

“Malfoy, you know that’s impossible-“ Y/N was cut off by a strong gust of cold wind slapping her in the face as she opened the door leading outside. Regardless, she pushed through; Draco was right behind her.

“I didn’t think it’d be this cold today,” she murmured. Draco nodded as he took his gloves out from his pocket and slid them onto his pale, ring clad hands. “We’ll get warm once the game gets going, don’t worry,” he replied, opting to find a silver lining. The two of them walked down the hill as fast as they could, the chilly air nipping at their exposed skin. 

When they finally got into the changing rooms, they breathed a sigh of relief as they were now shielded from the cold. Draco looked around. “Nobody’s here... that’s a bit odd,” he observed. Y/N pursed her lips in thought as she scanned the changing room. “Well, we did come down a bit early. I’m sure someone will be here soon.”

Draco, who was still curious, walked over to the entrance to the tent. The strong wind hit his face again; this time, however, snow came with it. “Y/L/N! It’s snowing!” Draco exclaimed excitedly, wanting to share this with his friend. Y/N immediately dropped the black boot in her hands and rushed over to Draco. The pair smiled at the sight of the little flakes falling to the grass, rapidly coating it. But then the wind began to pick up, carrying the snowflakes with it. “Shit, it's snowing,” Draco said, realization was settling in. There was no possible way to play a match in such extreme weather. This must be the reason nobody was with them in the changing room. Draco sighed and looked at Y/N. She looked utterly crushed; she’d been looking forward to today’s match for weeks. "Let’s head back to the castle, no point being here anymore,” Draco reluctantly suggested. He knew, however, Y/N wouldn’t be easy to convince.

Y/N frowned, her eyes growing sad. “Maybe it’ll pass. It looked like it was slowing down just a second ago, didn’t you see?” she asked. Draco shook his head and put a hand on Y/N’s shoulder. “It’s not going to stop, Y/L/N. Come on, let’s get out now before it gets too harsh,” he pleaded gently. But to no avail. Y/N crossed her arms over her chest and marched over to her locker. She picked up her previously discarded boot and slipped it on her foot determinedly. 

“Y/L/N… they’re not going to let us play in this weather,” Draco told her. But she paid him no mind and only continued to put on her uniform. He glanced outside and saw that the snow had gotten significantly higher despite only a few minutes passing since it had started. Draco began to grow anxious, and briskly walked over to the girl, now clad in green robes. “Y/L/N, please. The snow is rising, and if we don’t leave soon, we might not be able to get back.”

He watched as Y/N sighed and looked up at him. “Why are you so hung up on some snow? It cannot possibly be that bad,” she snarled as she got to her feet and stomped over to the entrance. But when she saw the amount of snow on the grass, her anger dissipated and turned into shock. Draco threw up his hands. “I told you, we have to go now, gather your stuff,” he instructed. Y/N reluctantly stepped away from the tent’s opening, quickly unhooked her bag from her locker, and swung it over her shoulder. Draco promptly threw on his quidditch robes, as they were warmer than his regular clothes, and went to stand by the entry and wait for her. He noticed her red nose and cheeks as she walked towards him. 

They looked outside at the abundance of white. Draco glanced at Y/N. She looked apprehensive. Truth be told, he was too. So without allowing himself to sit on the idea, he reached out and took her hand in his. He saw her look at him in his peripheral vision, but he didn’t meet her eyes. “Ready?” he asked. Y/N squeezed his hand in reply, making butterflies erupt in Draco’s stomach. He took a deep breath and walked through the exit and into the storm. Immediately he and Y/N were met with the painfully bitter wind. They could hardly open their eyes, much less walk against the wind. 

Draco gripped Y/N’s hand tighter as he pushed himself to step forwards. Left foot right foot left foot right foot. But it was no use. The wind was too strong, and the snow was too high. His entire pant leg was soaked up to his shins. He looked behind him to see Y/N was struggling as well. Her hair was blowing violently, and she had her free hand up in an attempt to shield her face. Draco looked forward again and continued to trudge ahead. They were almost to the stairs now. 

Suddenly, Draco felt Y/N release his hand. He whipped his head around to see her teetering on her feet, about to topple over into the snow. Before he could catch her, the wind pushed her backward, and her body collapsed onto the snow, sinking into it. Draco rushed over to his best friend and hurriedly stuck his hands into the snow so he could get a grip on her torso. Once he got a good hold, he locked his knees and lifted her out of the snow. She was shivering like a leaf, and her robes were now soaked. Draco could clearly see the redness of her cheeks and the purple of her lips. He was afraid of what might happen to her if they kept pressing on, so in a split-second decision, he positioned his hands underneath her armpits and raised her up and into his arms. Luckily, she got the message and swiftly wrapped her trembling legs around Draco’s waist and her arms around his neck. Once Draco was sure she was secure, he began heading back to the tent. With the wind now at his back, he got himself and Y/N inside in no time at all.

It wasn’t much warmer within the tent, but at the least, it blocked out the wind and snow, and that’s all Draco needed. He raced to the nearest bench and gingerly sat Y/N down onto it. Once she was settled, he took his bag off his back and ripped it open with shakey hands. The black handle caught his eye instantly. He reached for his wand and pulled it out pronto. Without a moment's hesitation, he muttered, “Incendio.” A small flame burst from the tip of his wand. “Hold your hands out,” he told Y/N. She listened to him and raised her hands to the warm fire. Draco patiently held his wand steady as she tried to get warm. However, after a few minutes, Y/N was still shivering aggressively. “I’m n-not gonna g-get w-warm until I g-get dry,” she stuttered through chattering teeth. Draco nodded and put out the flame on his wand, and hastily cast the hot air charm. A gust of wind blew through Y/N’s clothes and dried her right up. When she regained her composure, she said, “Thanks. S-shall I do you as well?” 

“That’d be nice, yes. Are you feeling any warmer?” 

“Not quite yet. But maybe if we keep casting this spell, we can fight off the cold,” Y/N mused. Draco chuckled. “That is certainly an idea, but we can’t stay here forever. We need to get back.” The same warm air he cast on her flew through him as Y/N returned the spell. It melted the snow on his shoulders. He thanked her with a nod and took a seat next to her on the old wooden bench. “Got any ideas, Y/L/N?” he asked while relighting the flame with his wand. She sighed. Her body was still shuddering. “All I know is I am not going back out there. S-suppose we should just wait for s-someone to find us?” she asked. Draco shrugged. “I thought of that as well, but I doubt anyone is venturing out into that anytime soon,” he said, gesturing to the storm raging on beyond the tent walls. “We’d have to wait until the blizzard is over before anyone attempts to locate us. And who knows how long that could be?”

Draco watched as a deep frown appeared on Y/N’s face. He knew she was afraid. Frankly, he was too. He felt like an idiot. How was it that after five years at Hogwarts, all he could do for them was light a small flame? He had pondered creating a makeshift fire pit on the ground, but the earth was likely too cold, and what if it spread? Then what would they do? Draco felt lost. He glanced around the tent, trying to look for an answer. And then he saw it—his broom. Of course!

“Y/L/N, our brooms!” he yelled abruptly, startling the girl beside him. “What do you mean?” she asked. “Our brooms! We can ride them back to the castle. Merlin, why didn’t I think of it before?” he wondered aloud as he jumped to his feet and grasped his broom between his fingers. Long ago, his father had bought the entire team Nimbus 2001s, and even though it had been roughly four years since then, the brooms still held up strong. Draco swelled with pride; he was confident they’d be able to fly them to safety. But then he looked at Y/N and his smile faded. She was still on the bench, her fingers clutching it tightly. Draco propped up his broom and walked over to the girl, kneeling on the ground before her. He took her hands in his, making her look at him. “You’re having doubts?” Draco questioned. Y/N nodded; her face looked grim. “I just… I-I don’t know, Malfoy. It doesn’t seem s-safe. I mean, what if one of us f-falls? What if I turn around and y-you’re gone? What if the wind is too strong and w-we can’t make it or what if we can’t see, o-or—”

“Shh,” Draco shushed her gently. “We can do it. I’ve seen you on your broom; you’re quicker than a bird. We have our goggles; we’ll be able to see. And if you fall, I’ll come back for you,” he assured her. Y/N grimaced. She was still afraid. Draco squeezed her hands and stood up, taking her with him. They each already had their gloves on. All they needed were the goggles. Draco pulled his out and put them on his forehead. Y/N reluctantly did the same while the blonde boy took their brooms into his hands. He offered Y/N hers, and they slowly walked to the entryway of the changing room. 

“Are you ready?” Draco asked. Y/N shook her head. “No. No, I-I can’t do this. It’s too risky, Draco,” she stammered. Draco’s heart skipped a beat. She never called him by his first name. It was always his surname, Malfoy. His face must’ve shown his surprise because she immediately tried to backtrack. “I mean, really, Malfoy, don’t you think we’re getting a bit ahead of ourselves?” she asked nervously. Draco noticed she was still shivering quite intensely. He wanted nothing more but to hold her in his arms and warm her up, but he needed to know if she wanted that too. He decided to test the waters and call her by her first name as well. “I know it’s intimidating, Y/N,” Draco watched as Y/N’s face faltered upon her name reaching her ears. “But this is the best option we’ve got, and I truly believe we can do this. Have you seen a better seeker than me?” he asked in a joking tone, trying to cheer her up. This was successful; Y/N began to chuckle under her breath. “Oh, I think I have,” she said mischievously. Draco cocked an eyebrow. “Oh yeah?” he prodded. “And who might that be?”

Y/N smirked. “I think you’ve heard of him. His name is Harry Potter,” she stated playfully. Draco narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, trying to make himself appear intimidating. “You take that back, you git.” Y/N squealed and ran away from him just as he took a step towards her. “Make me!” she shouted. “You little…” Draco muttered under his breath before starting to run towards her. Y/N giggled and darted across the tent, diving behind a random Ravenclaw locker. But Draco was hot on her heels, and within seconds, he had cornered her. 

“I’ve got you now, Y/L/N,” Draco declared in a sing-song voice. He lifted his arms to grab her, but then she yelled, “Nope!” as she snuck underneath Draco’s outstretched hands. The boy snickered and watched as she ran to the opposite side of the tent. “Come here, you little minx,” he called after her. Her sweet laughter filled his ears, and he felt his heart pound. She looked so beautiful with that smile on her face. Draco felt as if he was on the moon, knowing that he had put that smile on her face.

After a few minutes more of running around, Draco was able to trick her. Y/N was hiding in a corner, trying to locate her friend. He was right on the other side of the lockers, waiting for her to make a break. And when she did, he was ready. He pounced on her as she turned the corner in front of him. He took her into his arms and held her still. “Damnit!” she yelled. Draco laughed at her reaction and gripped her tighter, her back pressed to his chest. When he determined they had both caught their breaths, he gently loosened his grip and turned her around. When their eyes met, Draco said nothing. He only studied the girl in front of him. Her cheeks were rosy, but not from the cold. Although it was dark in the tent, her eyes seemed to sparkle. Even with her hair all messy and her skin bone dry from the wind, she had never looked more beautiful than she did right then. 

“Are you warm now?” Draco asked softly. Y/N gave him a small smile. “Not quite,” she murmured. Draco breathed in deeply; his heart was pounding in his chest. It was now or never. “Could I hold you?” he whispered. Y/N simply nodded. Draco felt butterflies ambush his stomach, but with surprisingly steady hands, he drew her in close and put his arms around her lower back, pressing his chest against hers. She settled right in, put her head on his shoulder, and exhaled slowly. Her breath formed smoke in the air. Draco couldn’t believe he had her in his arms like this. Sure they had hugged before, but this was… different. It felt intimate. He could feel her heartbeat. He could smell her hair. 

Draco savored that moment. He was fully present in it, and he felt safe in it. That was until she lifted her head and stared into his eyes. Her gaze flickered to his lips, and to Draco's surprise, she said, “Kiss me.” His heart skipped a beat. Without wasting another second, he took her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers. It felt as if fireworks were going off. Draco had yearned for this moment for so long, and it was finally happening. The girl he loved, the girl he adored, was kissing him. 

Then out of nowhere, Draco pulled away, leaving Y/N confused. However, that confusion was soon replaced with joy when Draco spoke. “I love you, Y/N,” he said. “I love how you make every bad day that much brighter. I love how your pranks keep me on my toes. I love your laugh, your smile, your everything, and I… I can hardly bear it. You’re literally the biggest source of my happiness, and I am so lucky to have you in my life. And if we freeze to death out here,” Draco paused as Y/N chuckled lightly, “then at least I can die knowing I finally confessed my feelings for you."

Y/N shook her head in amazement. “Draco Malfoy, you are the most dramatic person I know. I love you too, you wanker," she said before kissing his cheek. "Now enough with the sappy shit, let’s get out of here,” she said calmly as she walked away, leaving Draco alone and, quite frankly, flabbergasted. Y/N seemed to sense this. She turned back to him. “Surely you didn’t think I wasn’t crushing on you, did you?” Draco opened his mouth but found he had nothing to say. “Merlin, Malfoy. Are you that thick? I’ve liked you since our first year!” she shouted. Draco gasped. “You’re lying,” he declared, not wanting to believe it. Y/N rolled her eyes and put a hand to her forehead. “We can discuss this later, come on, I’m getting sick of this place.”

Draco conceded and met her at the exit. They held onto each of their wands and were about to face the music until Draco had an idea. He grabbed Y/N’s hand and stopped her from stepping away. “What?” she asked, her face was scrunched up in confusion. “Let’s ride the same broom. That way, we’ll be heavier, and it’ll be harder for the wind to push us back. And that way, we won’t lose one another,” he said, excited that he had thought of that at the last minute. Y/N rolled her eyes and put her broom back where it had been propped up prior. “What? It’s a good idea!” Draco insisted. “It is, but I wish you would’ve thought of it earlier. Maybe then we could already be sitting by the fire munching on chocolate frogs. I only need one more to complete my collection, you know.”

Draco put an exaggerated frown on his face, earning himself a quick kiss from Y/N. “It’s a lovely idea. Let’s try it out,” she said as she caved. Draco smiled and hopped onto his broom, gesturing to Y/N to do the same. She threw her leg over the broomstick, slid her goggles on, and put her hands on Draco’s waist. “Hold me tighter. You won’t hurt me,” Draco instructed her. He felt her arms snake around his stomach and squeeze. And with that, Draco pressed forward and out into the storm.

When they left the confines of the quidditch tent, they were immediately met with the painfully cold wind. The storm had not ceased its intensity in the slightest. It was more or less a winter wonderland, a bright one at that. Even though she had goggles, Y/N still felt the need to shield her eyes by burying her face into Draco’s back, leaving the Slytherin boy to navigate all by himself. However, it seemed as though his hypothesis was correct. The combined weight of each of them allowed the pair to, miraculously, cut right through the storm. They were streaking through the white sky, weaving around the trees and soaring past the Owlery. Then Draco had an idea. He gripped his broom firmly and called out to Y/N, “Hold on!” With a deep breath, he leaned forward and spun them right into a barrel roll, eliciting a scream from Y/N. Draco laughed at her reaction while zooming over the Quad. Finally, though, he landed them in front of the doors to the entrance hall.

Once on the snowflake covered ground, they slid off the broom and ran up to the polished wooden doors. Draco tried the handle and found that it was locked. He angrily whipped out his wand and bellowed, “Alohomora!” The doors slowly creaked open, and Draco quickly ushered Y/N inside before following after her and slamming the door shut behind them. When the storm was blocked out, the lovers looked at one another and let out an enormous sigh of relief. Y/N slid her goggles off her face and dropped her bag onto the floor. Draco did the same, then propped his broom against the stone castle wall. He turned back to Y/N, and upon seeing the circles indented into her skin from her goggles, he began to giggle. “What’re you laughing at?” she asked. This only made Draco chuckle more, and without saying anything, he brought his hands to his eyes, mocking the rings on her face. Y/N sighed while Draco wheezed and held his stomach. “Really, Draco? You are an absolute child.” This caught Draco's attention.

“Hey! Says the one who started a game of tag while a blizzard was raging on outside and actively burying us in snow,” Draco retorted. Y/N rolled her eyes. “Oh, shove off, Malfoy. It was fun, am I not allowed to have fun?” Draco put his index finger and thumb to his chin, faking contemplation. “Stopp,” Y/N whined while stomping her foot, making Draco’s heart expand with fondness. He smiled and walked over to her, drawing her into his arms. “Come here, darling. I’m sorry for teasing you.” He went to put his head on her shoulder, but suddenly, Y/N wiggled out of his arms. He looked at her quizzically. “Darling?” she asked incredulously, her eyebrow cocked. Draco felt blush fill his cheeks. “Well, I just thought…”

“You thought what? That you could call me darling simply because we kissed?” Draco grimaced and averted his eyes. He felt like an absolute fool. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have just assumed—” 

Y/N interrupted Draco’s stammering, “At least ask me out first…”

Draco closed his eyes, feeling his initial panic dissipate. He thought he was in trouble, but it seems as though Y/N was only playing with him. He felt her begin to laugh in his arms. His eyes flickered open to see her smiling at him brightly. “Alright, then, would you—”

Draco was once again cut off, but this time it was by Adrian Pucey, a fellow Slytherin. He was a chaser on their quidditch team. “There you guys are! We thought you were lost in the storm. Where have you been?” he asked. A look of confusion overtook his face when he noticed the position they were in. “Why are you guys hugging?” Draco and Y/N’s faces burned, and they immediately let each other go. 

“We were in the locker room. Took Draco’s broom out into the blizzard and luckily were able to get back. Has dinner been served yet?” Y/N asked, successfully dodging Adrian’s question. “Oh yeah, it’s meatloaf tonight. If you hurry, you can still get some,” Adrian informed them. “Great, thanks, mate,” Draco replied while giving him a wave. Adrian seemed to get the message and retreated back down the corridor from whence he came, leaving Y/N and Draco alone once again.

“As I was saying—”

“Meet me outside the common room at eight tomorrow night,” Y/N said while giving Draco a couple pats on his chest. “See you then?”

Draco looked at the girl in front of him, a bewildered expression on his face. He nodded rapidly. “Y-yeah, I’ll um see you then,” he replied. Y/N smirked and pressed a kiss to his cheek before sauntering down the hallway, leaving Draco shocked but also somewhat fuzzy inside. “Bloody hell." he brought his hand to the back of his neck. "That girl will be the death of me,” he murmured as he watched her walk away, knowing he was going to spend the remainder of his time before their date thinking only of her.


	20. I am loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I cant stop thinking of a draco fluff imagine inspired by the song Me and My Husband by Mitski. More specifically the line “i am the idiot with the painted face in the corner taking up space, but when he walks in i am loved”. Like could u imagine being bullied in hogwarts by pansy or something but when draco walks in nothing else matters and you can feel the love radiate off of him and it makes the reader and him realize they are truly meant to be and they just hold each other
> 
> A/N: Hey guys! Enjoy this little drabble. I’m thinking of doing other works based off of songs, perhaps I’ll do a couple more. 
> 
> Summary: Y/N’s “friends” are treating her poorly and making her feel worthless. But Draco makes it better... he always does.
> 
> Warning(s): Swearing, bullying
> 
> Word Count: 1.2k

“And then, get this, Snape got so angry with her he poured her cauldron out. Isn’t that right, Y/N? You really fucked up today,” Pansy snickered. Y/N’s friends giggled along with her as she recounted the events of their Potions class earlier that day. Y/N had been rather distracted and messed up her Befuddlement Draught so badly that Snape lifted up her cauldron and dumped the contents of it into the sink. He also took ten points from Slytherin, his own house, and sent her out of class early. It was definitely the most embarrassing thing that’s happened to Y/N in Hogwarts, yet.

“That’s not even the worst of it! He told her to leave, couldn’t stand to have her in the class anymore. I was trying so hard not to laugh,” Pansy continued. 

Y/N felt her face burn, but she stayed silent. She was the butt of all her friends’ jokes practically all the time. It hadn’t always been that way. A long time ago, the jokes were funny and playful, but that wasn’t the case anymore. The banter had been becoming harsher and harsher and had really begun to make an impact on Y/N. She felt so exhausted all the time. At the same time, she felt like there was nothing she could do. These girls were the only friends she had. Nobody wanted to be friends with a Slytherin unless they were a Slytherin too. It also didn’t help that Y/N was dating Draco Malfoy. That was Pansy’s favorite thing to poke and prod at. She never missed out on an opportunity to tell Y/N that she was the better match for Draco and not her.

“Merlin, how embarrassing would it be to be dating the best potions student in our year and still not being able to do the bare minimum? What did you even do to make the potion turn red?” Pansy asked Y/N directly. Her tone was mocking, and it made the others snicker behind their hands. “Yeah, Y/N, how did you mess up this time?” Tracey pipped in. Y/N dug her fingers into the dark leather chair she was sat in. Her friends had told her when she arrived that she had to sit there so that they could have the comfy couches. “I put in mistletoe berries instead of scurvy grass,” Y/N mumbled, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. Daphne let out a shrill laugh, “what a fool,” she commented. The others seemed to agree with her, judging by their nods.

Y/N felt herself sink deeper into the chair, her friends’ words weighing on her morale. She hated doing this every day. Sitting in the common room and enduring the backhanded jokes from her so-called mates. She often felt as though she wasn’t even meant to be in Slytherin and that the old hat had made a mistake. Y/N wasn’t self-preserving, she wasn’t cunning, she wasn’t anything a Slytherin should be. And that was evident in the fact Y/N had never tried to put her foot down and stop the groups’ collective bullying. She couldn’t even come up with witty comebacks, a talent many Slytherins possessed. 

“What a waste of space,” she heard Millicent mutter. Her heart clenched with pain as she let their laughter, backhanded compliments, and insults fill her head.

“You’re such a fuck up, Y/N.”

“I didn’t expect you to actually do well in class today.”

“Not to be mean, but you look disgusting in that shirt.”

“How can you always manage to be this stupid?”

Her swirling, self-loathing thoughts were interrupted by Pansy’s high pitched voice calling, “Draco! I was wondering when you’d arrive. Come sit with us; we’re talking about what happened in Potions today.” Y/N turned around and looked at her boyfriend. He was scowling slightly at Pansy, but then his eyes met hers, and they softened. He gave her a little smile and strutted over to the chair beside her, taking a seat. Now that he was here and right next to her, Y/N felt more at ease. But that all flew out the window when Pansy started talking again. “Did you hear what Y/N did this time, Draco? Snape got so mad he threw out her potion. Not that it was even a potion at that point, she fucked up pretty badly.” Y/N wrung her hands together, trying to distract herself from her embarrassment. Draco said nothing; he only sighed and got back to his feet. 

“Where are you going?” Pansy asked. “You only just got here.”

Draco reached for Y/N’s hand and pulled her up from her chair. “My girlfriend and I will be leaving now. She doesn’t deserve to sit here and listen to her friends talk about a simple mishap she had.”

Pansy couldn’t hide the shock on her face. Draco hadn’t ever been that direct with her before, and it was clear she didn’t like it. “But Draco, we’re only joking. It’s funny, Y/N thinks so too!” she sputtered, trying to play it off as though she did nothing wrong. Y/N didn’t get the chance to answer because Draco released her hand stomped over to Pansy, getting right in her face. “Shut the hell up, you piece of shit. The only thing that’s funny is the fact you think bullying my girlfriend is okay. Newsflash, Parkinson, it’s not. And I’m sick and tired of listening to you spew nonsense about her all the time. It’s not cute, and I swear to Salazar, If I ever catch you being a bitch to Y/N again, I will personally see to it that your days at Hogwarts are completely and utterly miserable.”

Pansy stood eerily still. Her eyes were filled with tears, and her face had gone pale. Alas, Y/N didn’t get to see her cry. Draco took her hand in his once more and pulled her all the way up into his Prefect dormitory. Once safely inside, he turned to her, putting her face in his hands gently. “Are you alright, darling?” he asked, his eyebrows furrowed with concern. Y/N smiled and kissed his hand. “Now that you’re here, I am.”

“Are you certain? I’ll do whatever you need me to do to help you feel better. I know how their words affect you. I’m sorry I didn’t do anything about it until now. I was hoping you’d find the courage to speak up, but I shouldn’t have let you suffer this long.”

Y/N frowned and put her hands on top of his, making him look at her. “Draco, you’re right. I should’ve stood up for myself. But I didn’t, and that’s on me. But I’m thankful you stepped in. I’m thankful for you. You make me feel so loved.” Draco couldn’t hide the smile creeping onto his face. “I love you too, darling. But it’s not on you. It’s not your fault they thought it was okay to treat you like rubbish. I know you were afraid of what would happen if you tried to put a stop to it,” Draco replied reassuringly. His girlfriend sighed deeply. “Well, now I don’t have to be afraid, do I?” she asked. 

The blonde boy smirked and pressed a passionate kiss to her red lips that were swollen from her nervous biting. With every kiss he gave, Y/N felt her anxiety float away. With every stroke of her head, her heart grew fuller. When Draco pulled away and took her into his arms and held her tight, Y/N felt content. Draco was everything she ever wanted. It was him and her; nothing else mattered. She didn't need shitty friends, and she didn't need to be the perfect student. All she needed was to be loved. And lucky for her, she was.


	21. In the Prefect's Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi there! I hope you are well. I just have a request for Draco Malfoy x Y/N. You’re dating Harry Potter but you hate Draco and one day in class you’re paired with Draco and he starts tracing his fingers up your thigh and whispering naughty things in your ear like how he would fuck you so hard and rough like you want it and how he’s seen how you look at him in class and how you turn him on and y/n gets flustered and goes to the prefects bathroom and Draco comes after and she just kisses him hard and they have rough hate sex and he makes her say how he’s better than her boyfriend and how he’s going to fuck her whenever he wants to
> 
> A/N: Tbh I procrastinated this request for a long time, but once I sat down to write it, everything came easily and I’m very pleased with how it turned out. Hope you enjoy! P.S Sorry about Harry :(
> 
> Summary: Y/N and her boyfriend, Harry, hate Draco. But what happens when Y/N gets paired up with him for a potions assignment?
> 
> Warning(s): SMUT!!! Unprotected sex, fingering, hickies, dirty talk, hate fucking, possessiveness, cheating
> 
> Word Count: 3.2k

“Harry, wait up!” Y/N called after her boyfriend. He was running a few paces ahead of her. The two of them were about to be late for Potions. Harry turned his head briefly and smiled brightly at Y/N. She rolled her eyes and sped up so that she was nearly beside Harry now. They sprinted down the dungeon steps and burst through the archway into Snape’s classroom just as the bell rang. Everyone’s eyes shifted to the pair, who were huffing and puffing. 

“Today’s lesson will be on Felix Felicis. You will each be paired up with a fellow student. No, you may not pick your partner. I will do that for you,” Snape said coldly. His eyes shifted to Harry and Y/N. “Mr. Potter, you’ll be working with Mr. Goyle. You, Ms. Y/L/N, will be with Mr. Malfoy. Perhaps with him, you’ll be able to actually brew an accurate potion.”

Y/N glared at the blonde-haired boy by the name of Draco. It was well known throughout Hogwarts that Harry and Draco didn’t get on, but their hateful relationship was nothing compared to his with Y/N. The two of them were prefects, Y/N being a Gryffindor and Draco being a Slytherin. This meant they saw each other at prefect meetings and at other school functions. Y/N despised him for multiple reasons. He was an absolute prick to her boyfriend, which obviously didn’t sit well with her. Not to mention Draco would tease Y/N about everything, no matter if it were her shoes or her nose. If Draco noticed anything out of sorts, he would poke and prod at it. And on top of Draco’s constant rude remarks and banter, Y/N couldn’t deny the fact that to put it bluntly, he was hot. She felt utterly horrible for thinking this about him, but Draco was, in Y/N’s mind, the most attractive boy she’d ever laid eyes on...aside from Harry, of course. 

Reluctantly, she walked over to the empty stool beside Draco and took a seat. The boy smirked at her and held eye contact for just a couple seconds too long before turning his attention to Snape, who was going over instructions. Y/N’s heart was pounding in her chest, and not from the running. The class had hardly started, and she was already distracted. She blinked rapidly, trying to snap out of her thoughts. Her eyes landed on the spread in front of her. Y/N knew Felix Felicis to be a difficult potion to brew because of its intricacy, and if she remembered correctly, it took many months to complete. However, it looked as though they were going to start from the beginning today. Y/N nervously picked at the skin around her nails as she scanned the ingredients. She recognized most of them: Occamy Eggshells, Murtlap Tentacles, Common Rue, and Thyme. But there were a couple other items she was unfamiliar with. 

“I will only help you with the first few steps, then you will have to go by your textbooks. We’ll start with the Ashwinder egg. Add it to your cauldrons,” Snape instructed. Y/N’s hand hovered over the various items. She was about to grab what looked like an egg, but a hand on her wrist stopped her. “It’s not that one,” a haughty voice said. Y/N turned to glare at Draco, who kept his hand on her while using his other to grab an orange-reddish colored egg. He tossed it into the air, caught it, and slid it into their shared cauldron. Y/N wrenched her wrist from his grip. Draco chuckled at this. “Not my fault you didn’t know what an egg looked like,” he retorted. Y/N huffed angrily. “Eggs can come in many different shapes and sizes. Forgive me for being cautious.” Draco raised an eyebrow as he turned up the heat of the fire beneath the pewter cauldron. He appeared unimpressed.

“Now for the Squill Bulb. Stir vigorously after adding it in,” Snape muttered as he slowly circled the classroom. Y/N groaned quietly. She wasn’t familiar with this ingredient, either. While she frantically scanned the table, she felt a hot breath on her neck. “You look pretty when you’re scared,” Draco whispered into her ear. A shudder ran down her spine, and she shifted in her seat while she pressed her thighs together. Her eyes flickered to Draco. He was gazing at her intently, his eyes running up and down her body. “Shut up, Malfoy. I'm not scared, I'm just unsure,” Y/N snapped, but she knew her words weren’t convincing. Draco leaned over her and snatched the brown bulb at the far end of the table. He lingered there for a moment, his body close to Y/N’s. Then he sat back, plopped the item into the cauldron, and began to stir swiftly. His eyes didn’t meet Y/N’s, but she couldn’t take hers off of his. Fortunately, she was snapped out of her trance by Snape slamming a textbook onto the table. Y/N bit her lip, preventing a curse word from flying, as she turned around to see her professor behind her. He sneered down at her and aggressively turned the book's pages until landing on the relevant section. 

“Follow instructions, Y/L/N. Just because you’re paired with Malfoy doesn’t mean you can slack off,” he scolded. Once again, all eyes turned to Y/N, whose face was burning crimson. She blocked out the shame surging in her stomach and pulled the textbook close to her so she could identify the next step in the potion. It called for Murtlap Tentacles. But first, they must be cleaned and chopped up. Y/N grasped the worm-like strands and laid them on her cutting board. She had just begun to chop them up when she felt a hand on her thigh. It was evident that the hand belonged to Draco. His fingers traced lines up and down her leg, making her squirm. At that very moment, Harry decided to glance over at his girlfriend. He gave her a soft, sympathetic smile to which she hurriedly returned as she tried to ignore what was happening underneath the table. But what Draco did next was not something she could put out of mind. His hand slid underneath her skirt, and she felt his finger brush over her clothed and slightly excited pussy. Y/N stifled a gasp and whipped her head towards Draco, shooting a nasty glare. He smirked at her and whispered, “Are you aroused, Y/N? Your panties are wet. Is it for me?”

Y/N felt her heart skip a beat. How was it that even his voice was sexy? She luckily got ahold of herself and promptly slapped his hand away. “Don’t fucking touch me,” she seethed. But Draco was unfazed. He added more ingredients to the potion-in-progress and stirred it absentmindedly. “You know, Y/N, I notice your stares. I see how you look at me. You don’t look at Harry like that, do you? Does he make you happy?” he questioned. Y/N straightened her spine, trying to appear unaffected by his inquiries. “He does make me happy, for your information,” she replied coldly. Draco’s focus remained on the potion as he asked another question, one that made Y/N falter. “But does he make you happy in bed, Y/N?” Suddenly, she couldn’t breathe. How dare he ask such a thing. Y/N opened her mouth to reply but found that no words came to her aid. Harry was the best boyfriend she could ask for. But truthfully, he wasn’t the most skilled in the bedroom. He gave it his all, but it wasn’t quite enough for Y/N. However, it wasn’t a big deal; Y/N didn’t really mind having to finish the job with her hand after the deed. Sure, it wasn’t the most ideal situation, but it definitely wasn’t something to break up over, not in her mind. 

“No answer, huh? Seems my suspicions were right. He’s not satisfying you,” Draco whispered. Y/N shifted her eyes to her textbook, trying to reassert her concentration onto her schoolwork. But then Draco’s hand returned to her thigh, and he leaned in closer. “I could do better. God, I’d fuck you so hard and so much better than he ever could. I’d fuck you until you’d have to beg me to stop,” he muttered while slipping his index finger past her underwear and starting to stroke her. Y/N tried to close her thighs, but Draco’s thumb and pinky held them open as his finger found her clit and swirled around it lightly. “You turn me on, Y/N. And I know you want this. You can’t fool me.”

Y/N’s chest was heaving, she could feel her underwear growing wetter and her desire for the Slytherin increasing. It was getting to be too much; she didn’t think she could handle any more. Her hand pushed his away, and she stood up abruptly, sending her stool backward. The screeching of its feet on the floor got the attention of the class. “May I use the bathroom, Professor?” she asked. Snape leered at her but waved her off. Without hesitation, Y/N ran out of the classroom and sprinted for the Prefect’s bathroom. It was much farther than the regular toilets, but Y/N wanted extra security. She climbed many flights of stairs before arriving outside the door. Y/N spoke the password and rushed inside, not stopping to admire the chandelier or the freshly cleaned marble floors. She made a beeline for the enormous bath, kicking off her shoes and robe as she went. When she got to the bath, she sat down beside it and slid off her socks along with her skirt and underwear. Slowly, Y/N slipped her foot into the water. It was the perfect temperature. Eagerly, she yanked off her grey sweater and button-down shirt, leaving her in just her lacey bralette; it was red to match her house colors.

Y/N scooted towards the edge of the bath and carefully slid herself inside, submerging her body from her stomach down. The steam from the hot water instantly calmed her racing heart. She crossed her arms on the edge of the pool. This prevented her from sliding all the way under. Gently, she rested her head on top of them. But before allowing herself to relax, Y/N quickly scanned the bathroom. When she determined nobody was present, she closed her eyes and let her body soften. But her craved peace of mind didn’t come. The events of a few minutes prior were still swirling around in her head. Did he really touch me, or am I just imagining it? No, I can't be imagining it, not when my goddamn clit is still tingling from his finger. Y/N knew the cat was out of the bag. She thought she’d been doing an excellent job of hiding her attraction to Draco, but he said it himself; he’d seen the way she'd looked at him. He knew she liked him. Y/N felt terrible. How would Harry feel if he knew his girlfriend had a thing for the boy who made his school days hell? He certainly wouldn’t be pleased, that’s for sure.

Y/N’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a soft chuckle. She opened her eyes to see none other than Draco, kneeling right in front of her. She screamed and instinctively crossed her arms over her chest; she almost lost her grip on the edge of the bath by doing this. But at the last second, she regained her grasp and this time opted to press her chest against the side of the pool to shield herself from Draco’s view. 

“What are you doing here?” she yelled angrily, refusing to look at the boy. “I’m simply finishing what I started,” he said. Y/N’s eyebrows knit together. “Wha—” She was cut off by Draco smashing his lips against hers. At first, Y/N wanted to push him away, and she tried. She pressed her hands against his chest and started to shove him, but then he slipped his tongue inside her mouth, and her arms weakened. She melted into the kiss, all thoughts of Harry leaving her mind. Draco swirled his tongue around hers, causing her skin to prickle with arousal. Y/N sighed deeply and leaned in closer. She squealed when Draco began to suck her tongue before he abruptly pulled away. The pair gazed at each other, pure lust in their eyes. Draco suddenly grabbed her arms and hoisted her out of the bath. Once her feet touched the floor, his fingers immediately found her pussy and began rubbing. Y/N’s legs shook, and she grabbed onto Draco’s shoulders as he slid a finger inside her. 

“Fuck, you’re so wet,” Draco muttered. Y/N whimpered and clenched her walls around his digit. “Don’t worry, you’ll be full soon enough,” he stated while sliding in another finger. Y/N was desperate at this point. She hadn’t touched herself in a few weeks, and Draco’s fingers were skilled. They were bringing her to her peak before Draco had even undressed. Not only was he skilled, but he was also experienced and thus noticed Y/N’s body language. He knew she was close, so he removed his fingers. Y/N cried out as she felt her climax fade away. “What the hell?” she growled while pressing her thighs together, trying to imitate the friction he'd provided. Draco said nothing as he slid down his pants and underwear, smiling at her neediness. She glared at him, furious that he had denied her her orgasm, but he paid her no mind. When his clothes were shed, he roughly grabbed Y/N’s waist and steered her to the nearest wall. Without warning, he slammed her up against it and forcefully thrusted his cock inside her. The combined feeling of being full and the shock of the cold marble against her skin caused Y/N to let out a guttural moan. She dug her fingernails into Draco’s back, through his shirt as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to adjust. His hips remained still, prompting Y/N to clench around him.

“You’re so tight, fuck,” he grunted. Y/N whined when he still didn’t move and bucked her hips. “Oh, you want me to fuck you? Is that it?” he teased. Y/N narrowed her eyes. “I hate you,” she muttered. Draco winked at her and pulled out, she was frustrated initially, but then he thrusted back inside, roughly, making her scream. His hips snapped back and forth at a rapid pace. Y/N moaned loudly as her eyes fell shut. Her voice hitched every time his cock touched that spot deep inside her. “Tell me I’m better than him, Y/N. Tell me that I’m better than Harry, that I fuck you harder than him,” he growled. Y/N couldn’t form a coherent thought; there was no way she’d be able to speak a proper sentence. Draco gripped her arms tight and pounded her hard before ceasing his movements. Y/N opened her eyes; she was confused as to why he had stopped. “Say it,” he demanded. Y/N felt her body shudder and sweat slide down her neck. Draco slammed inside her again, startling her.

“You’re better! You fuck me better than Harry,” she sputtered. Draco smirked. “That’s right, princess. And don’t worry, I’ll be fucking you frequently. Whenever I want, I’ll sneak off to your common room, crawl into your bed, and fuck you until you see stars. I don’t even care if someone sees or hears. You’re mine now, understand? You’re my little fuck toy,” he husked. Y/N whimpered at his words. She’d never been more aroused than she was right then. He began to regain his fast pace, and Y/N cried out in pleasure. “Fuck, Draco!” she shouted. This seemed to egg Draco on as he thrusted into her even harder, making her tits bounce. “Draco, Draco, Draco,” Y/N moaned. The Slytherin grunted, leaned his head towards her neck, and latched his lips onto her soft skin. He took her skin in between his teeth and sucked forcefully. “That’s gonna leave a mark, Draco, stop,” she whined. Draco pulled away and snickered. “I know, that’s the point.” Y/N rolled her eyes. Bastard. 

Suddenly, Draco paused his movements and carefully pulled himself out. Before Y/N could speak, he spun her around so that her front was pressed up against the wall. He shoved his cock back inside her and resumed thrusting. “God, you’re so good. I’m gonna fuck you all the fucking time. And you’re going to let me, aren’t you, princess? You’re gonna let me pound that pussy whenever the fuck I want, right?” Y/N groaned, the sound of her voice and the slapping of skin reverberating off the bathroom walls. She was so close to her peak; she just needed a little more. “Answer me, slut,” Draco growled. Y/N squeezed her eyes shut as he roughly snapped his hips. “Yes. Shit, yes, I’ll let you fuck me whenever. Fuck, fuck! Draco, I’m gonna cum,” she squeaked. Draco gripped her hips tighter. “Then cum. Cum on my cock, you filthy little slut.”

That was all Y/N needed. She felt her orgasm pulse through her; it was as if her bloodstream was filled with electricity. Her body jerked with shocks of pleasure, and her vision turned white. Draco’s pace had never slowed throughout her high. In fact, it had sped up as he was nearing his own climax. With a few more thrusts, he came inside her with a loud moan. Y/N squeezed him tight, stimulating him through his orgasm. 

When he finished, he remained inside her as they both tried to catch their breaths. Y/N was utterly dazed. “I’ve never cummed that hard. Holy shit, Draco.”

“You said it yourself, I’m better,” he said with a smirk. 

Gently, he pulled out of her. Y/N turned around and leaned against the wall; her legs were trembling too much to stand without support. “I still don’t like you,” she stated. Draco cocked an eyebrow. “You sure bout that? You were just screaming my name about,” he raised his wrist to his face, pretending to check an invisible watch, “two minutes ago.” Y/N crossed her arms over her chest in an attempt to look intimidating. 

“Because of you, we missed the rest of Potions and are likely going to be late to our next class, you moron,” Y/N complained while walking over to her pile of clothes by the still-hot bath. Draco was already dressed, considering he had only taken off his lower layer of clothing. He was readjusting his tie in the mirror while Y/N scrambled for a towel to clean herself up with. Draco cleared his throat. Y/N glanced over to see him lifting up a washcloth. She grumbled to herself as she stomped over to him. The Gryffindor snatched the cloth from his hand. “Thanks,” she said shortly. Draco shook his head and laughed. “You’ll warm up to me yet, Y/L/N.”

Y/N flipped him off, not bothering to look behind her. She knew he could see her in the mirror. “Fuck off, Draco, I still hate your guts even though you’ve just rearranged mine,” she called out, making Draco laugh again. Y/N sighed softly in disappointment. Not even her humor could distract her from the thought in her mind. How were things ever going to be normal with Harry again?


	22. In the Prefect's Bathroom part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: By popular demand, I’ve written part two! I plan to write a part 3 and it’ll likely become the FINAL part but who knows? Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Summary: Y/N can’t stop thinking about her time with Draco, but what happens when she sneaks out of Harry’s room to meet with him again?
> 
> Warning(s): SMUT!!! Unprotected sex, rough sex, dirty talk, oral sex (male and female) cheating
> 
> Word Count: 3.7k

“Harry, stop,” Y/N whined as she lightly pushed her boyfriend away. They were walking back to their common room, and Harry had decided that it was the perfect time to kiss Y/N all over her face. And when she pleaded for him to stop, he didn’t heed her words; he only proceeded to plant smooches on her cheeks. “Harry!” Y/N giggled quietly. He smiled and pulled her close. “Want to come up to my room?” he whispered in her ear. Y/N felt a sudden twinge of guilt in her stomach. She knew her boyfriend, and she knew what those words implied. It’d only been a few days since she and Draco had...met up. Y/N wasn’t sure she could stomach a round of sex with Harry, but she knew it would look suspicious if she denied. “Sure,” she replied softly. Harry gripped her hand and picked up his pace, dragging Y/N with him.

As they climbed the stairs to Harry’s dorm, Y/N began to prepare herself for what was to come. Just act normal, she told herself. The couple stepped into the messy room, and Harry closed the door behind them, casting a locking charm on it. Then he began to strip his clothes, starting with his robes. Y/N inhaled shakily and started to do the same. When they were down to just their underwear, Harry took her hand and led her to the bed. She sat down and slid back so that she was pressed against the headboard. Harry climbed on top of her and kissed her sweetly.

All Y/N could think about was how his kisses were so soft compared to Draco’s. Stop. You love Harry, and you love his kisses. Stop thinking about Draco. Focus on Harry. Y/N kissed him back with force, causing Harry to pull away. “Eager, are we?” he chuckled. Y/N blushed and nodded curtly. “I need you,” she mumbled, trying to get him to speed up. It seemed to work; Harry curled his fingers in the waistband of Y/N’s black underwear and swiftly slid them down and off of her legs. He licked his fingers, pressed them to her slit, and slowly dragged them up and down. Y/N closed her eyes and tried to focus on the moderately pleasing sensation, but all she could think about were Draco’s fingers. 

Soon enough, Harry slid two digits inside her and began to pump in and out. But Y/N couldn’t take it; she just couldn't. “Harry, please. I’m ready,” she lied. Harry looked up at her and cocked an eyebrow. “Are you sure?” Y/N nodded impatiently. “Yes, yes, I’m sure. Please, Harry,” she begged. And with that, he withdrew his fingers and took his dick out of his underwear. He stroked it softly before grabbing a condom from his drawer and slipping it on. Harry lined up his tip with Y/N’s pussy and hesitantly slid in. A sharp gasp left him when Y/N slammed her hips forward, shoving his cock all the way inside her. “Fuck, Y/N,” he moaned. “Move Harry,” she instructed. Harry obliged and began to thrust in and out of her at a consistent but slow pace. At that moment, Y/N was reminded that Harry very much liked slow, sensual sex. He was the complete opposite of Draco. 

“You’re so beautiful, Y/N,” Harry grunted as he upped his speed just a little. Y/N forced a moan to spill from her lips while she clenched her walls around him, making him gasp. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum if you keep doing that,” he told her. Y/N reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her. She gazed into his eyes, and for a moment, felt the pain of guilt again, but she quickly pushed it away and kissed him passionately. Harry groaned into her mouth, his thrusts beginning to turn sloppy. Y/N knew he was close. Sure enough, a few moments later, he pulled away from the kiss and announced his climax. Y/N squeezed him tightly, pretending she was reaching her high as well. 

After Harry calmed down, he removed himself from Y/N’s hole and sat down on the bed, heaving heavily. “Did you…?” he asked. Y/N pushed herself up so that she was leaning back on her elbows. “Yeah, I did,” she lied. Harry blushed softly, feeling proud. Y/N, on the other hand, felt like utter shit. She was always honest with Harry whenever he failed to make her cum, but tonight, she lied. It didn’t sit well with her. She watched as her boyfriend slid off the bed and went to dispose of the used condom. Y/N let herself fall onto the soft mattress. She stared up at the ceiling, questioning what the hell she was doing. Soon enough, Harry returned to the bed and crawled underneath the covers, coaxing Y/N to put on a shirt before pulling her underneath as well. Within minutes, Harry was fast asleep, leaving Y/N alone in her thoughts. They all consisted of Draco. He was all she saw in her mind as she replayed his voice. 

“You’re so tight.”

“Tell me I’m better than him, Y/N.”

“I’ll sneak off to your common room, crawl into your bed, and fuck you until you see stars.”

“I’m gonna fuck you all the fucking time.”

Her thoughts were interrupted by Harry rolling over and letting her go. His back was now facing her. Y/N knew she shouldn’t, but she couldn’t stand being in that room any longer. So she carefully peeled back the bedsheets and slinked out of bed. But when her feet touched the floor, a loud creak sounded through the room. She grimaced, terrified Harry had heard it. Luckily, when she turned around, she only saw him softly snoring. Y/N breathed a sigh of relief, tiptoed over to her pile of clothes, and quickly threw them on. Once properly clothed, she pulled out her wand, unlocked the door, and walked out of it as quietly as possible. She double-checked that Harry was asleep and pushed the door so that it was almost closed, leaving it open just a crack, and rushed down the stairs. Y/N got to the bottom of the stairs and walked across the common room towards the girl’s dorms when she heard a door begin to open. Her feet froze, and Y/N prayed that it would be dark enough so that whoever was coming inside wouldn’t be able to see her. But what she was not anticipating was Draco Malfoy waltzing into the room as if he owned the place. He spotted her instantly.

“Draco! How the hell did you get in here?” Y/N whisper-yelled as she walked over to the Slytherin. Draco smirked. “Let’s just say, first-years are very easy to trick and even easier to frighten.” Y/N frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. “You’re a prick, you know that?” she asked condescendingly. “Shut your mouth before I do it for you,” he threatened. “Now, lead me to your dorm, why don’t you?” Draco asked, but it was quite obvious he didn’t mean it as a question. Y/N gulped and spun around. She led Draco up the stairway and all the way to her dormitory. Her roommate was rarely present, always spending the night in her girlfriend’s room, so Y/N didn’t have to worry about waking anyone up. She opened the door and hurried inside, Draco following after her. Once she closed the door behind them, Draco grabbed her shoulders and slammed her against the wall. Y/N’s heart began to race as the blonde leaned in close. “You smell of sex,” he stated. Y/N averted her eyes, unable to bring herself to look at him. This made Draco angry; he swiftly grabbed her chin and turned her head towards him, forcing her to make eye contact. 

“Who fucked you? I thought I told you you were mine,” he growled. Y/N was almost positive that he could feel the pounding in her chest. She looked at the floor, feeling like a child who’d just gotten caught stealing candy. “H-harry did. I couldn’t just say no, he’d think s-something was up, h-he’d get suspicious,” Y/N explained, trying to get Draco to understand. “Bad choice, princess, because now I get Saint Potter’s sloppy seconds. How do you think that makes me feel, huh?” Draco asked while pressing her further into the wall, her shoulder blades beginning to hurt. His eyes were glowing with anger. He’d never looked so terrifying to Y/N. But then again, he’d never looked so sexy. “I’m sorry. It wasn’t for very long, I swear,” said Y/N. Her hands were in the air, trying to prove to him she wasn’t fibbing. Draco smirked and leaned in closer. “Good, because you’re not sleeping tonight,” he snarled. He removed his hands from her shoulders, and they flew to her skirt, where they yanked it down, along with her panties. The cold air hit her hot pussy, causing her to squirm. Draco wasted no time; he had already changed into comfortable clothes, so all he had to do was pull down his sweatpants and take his already hard cock into his palm. He teased her slit with the tip of it, just like Harry had done, only better. And then, he pushed inside all the way to the hilt, making Y/N’s body jerk from the impact. 

“How does he fuck you, Y/N? Does he fuck you slow, like this?” Draco asked while he thrusted into her at a leisurely pace. Y/N nodded quickly, her eyes sewn shut. “Yes.” Draco chuckled. “And do you like that, Y/N? Or do you prefer being slammed into?” When Draco said “slammed,” he did just that, pulling his dick out then forcing it back inside Y/N’s pussy. A squeak escaped Y/N’s lips. “Please, please, please,” she begged, not really sure what she was begging for. “What princess? Do you like this? Do you like getting pounded?” Draco teased while thrusting into her, fast. Y/N nodded desperately, her eyes still closed tightly. Draco once again slowed his pace. Y/N whimpered and clenched her pussy walls around his cock, trying to urge him to fuck her faster. 

“Open your eyes, princess, look at me,” he demanded. Y/N’s eyes flickered open and landed on Draco’s grey ones. “Listen to me carefully. You’re going to suck my dick, ride me, and then, if you’re a good girl, I’ll eat you out. How does that sound, slut?” he asked, still sliding in and out of her. She scrambled to reply. “Y-yes, that sounds so good, please,” she whined. Draco laughed at her neediness and then pushed into her, making her yelp. “And one more thing, you can’t cum until I say so. Understand?” he questioned. Y/N felt her legs tremble and shake as she inhaled sharply. “Yes, I understand,” she muttered. “Stop mumbling; say it again,” he ordered her harshly. Y/N gulped and cleared her throat. “I understand. I won’t cum until you say so.” Draco smiled and thrusted into her one more time before pulling out. “That’s a good girl. Now get on your knees.”

Y/N did just that, nearly falling onto the floor as she knelt. When she regained her balance, she was met with Draco’s wet cock in her face. She hesitated momentarily but drew it into her mouth and began to suck softly, her hands rested on his hips. Draco’s head rolled back, and he moaned softly. This let Y/N know she was off to a good start. She hollowed her cheeks and leaned forward, pushing him farther down her throat. Draco jerked his dick forward, causing Y/N to gag slightly. He gazed down at her. “My little slut,” he mumbled. Y/N pressed her legs together, creating mild friction. She hesitantly pulled her lips backward so that she could place a hand on the base of his cock. Her slow rubbing caused Draco’s dick to twitch. 

Y/N sucked him for what felt like hours. Her jaw was growing sore, and she was almost about to tap out when suddenly, Draco grasped her hair with both hands and slammed his cock to the back of her throat. He fucked her mouth fast, refusing to give her a chance to breathe. Tears were now streaming down Y/N’s face as she was used like a toy. He thrusted in and out a few more times before shooting his load down her neck.

When he pulled out, Y/N gasped for air, coughing a little bit as well. Draco crouched down and took her face in his hands, studying her. “Look at you, little whore. You’re so pretty like this,” he whispered as he wiped the tears from her cheeks. Y/N said nothing as blush rushed to her face. Draco snickered and straightened his legs. He kicked off his pants and slippers and held out his hand. Y/N took it, and he helped her to her feet. Then, without warning, he hoisted her up into his arms and walked over to her bed. He dropped her onto it and spread her legs. Draco watched her squirm for a few seconds before he hopped on top of her and flipped them over so that she was now on top. “You know what to do.” Y/N glanced up at him and bit her lip. Slowly, she sat up and hovered over top of his cock, which had somehow already returned to full hardness. She glanced up at the Slytherin again. “Go on, don’t be shy.” And with that, Y/N lowered herself down onto him, moaning all the way. Draco smirked and watched his dick disappear inside her as she got seated. 

Once Y/N had adjusted, she began to bounce; Draco’s dick slid in and out of her as he simply watched with his arms crossed behind his head. “That’s it, keep fucking yourself on my cock,” Draco purred. Y/N’s thigh muscles tensed as she increased her pace. Her tits began to jiggle slightly as she dropped herself onto Draco. Her pussy touched his skin with every bounce; the slight rub of her clit against him drove her crazy. Suddenly, she grabbed his hips for more leverage and began to slam her hips downwards, desperately wanting to feel more, more, more. Draco couldn’t take it anymore; the sight in front of him was too good. In a flash, he slapped her hands off of him and placed his on her hips. He picked her up and brought her down onto his cock, hard. Y/N was unable to contain her screams as Draco began pounding her from below. Her breasts were bouncing violently as lewd, wet slapping noises filled the red and gold-colored dorm room. 

“Draco, can I cum? Please let me cum. I’m so close,” Y/N whispered, a strained squeal leaving her lips. Draco began to fuck her even faster. “Don’t you dare,” he grunted. Y/N cried out; she knew she wouldn’t be able to hold it. “Please, I won’t be able to stop myself if you keep going,” she whimpered, feeling the coil in her abdomen grow. But then, Draco stopped. He dropped his hips and simply held Y/N down so that his cock was still buried inside her but unmoving. The blonde chuckled as he watched Y/N wriggle on top of him, trying to get him to move again. “No, no! Draco, please,” she whined, desperately wanting to reach her high. But before she knew it, the delicious feeling inside her had faded away. “Look at me, Y/N,” Draco commanded. She looked up at him; her face was scrunched up as if she were about to cry. Perhaps she was. “Convince me you’re a good girl, and I’ll make you cum.”

Y/N could hear her heartbeat pulsing in her ears. She knew she was panicking, but she also knew she needed to come, so she said the first thing that came to her mind. “I won’t let Harry fuck me ever again!” Almost immediately after she said it, her hand flew to her mouth in shock. Draco’s eyebrows shot up. “Is that so?” he asked. Y/N gulped but nodded, letting her hand fall. “Yes. You’ll be the only one… I promise,” she muttered. Draco sat up and took her face in his hand, pulling her chin down so that her mouth popped open. He stuck his thumb inside, and she instantly began to suckle on it. “You’re mine,” he growled as he latched his lips onto her neck, sucking hard. Y/N clenched around him and groaned as his teeth nipped her skin. “Fuck,” he muttered after pulling away. He then lifted her off of him and spun her around so that she was in his previous spot. He dropped her onto the bed, pressed his face in between her legs, and licked a long stripe up her slit. Y/N cried out in shock and pleasure. Draco’s tongue was relentless. He swirled it around her clit and then stuck it in her hole. He repeated this action multiple times, somewhat edging her. Her clit was throbbing and pulsing; she was already close again. 

“Don’t stop, please,” she pleaded. Draco chuckled, his breath fanning over her wet, hot pussy. She couldn’t help but squirm as his tongue returned. This time he sucked on her nub. Y/N screamed and felt tears fall from her eyes. “You can cum. Cum around my mouth, slut,” Draco purred. Y/N didn’t need anything else; she came immediately after receiving permission. Her orgasm came in waves. Y/N’s body jolted with each one. Draco continued sucking on her throughout her climax. When it was over, he still didn’t stop. The overstimulation was too much for Y/N, but he didn't budge when she tried to push him away. Within another thirty seconds, Y/N was cumming again. She shrieked as her world stopped spinning. Her vision clouded, and her body went numb. Eventually, Draco pulled away and ceased his torment. He laughed lightly upon seeing the look on Y/N’s face. She looked, to put it frankly, fucked out. 

“You alright there?” Draco asked while delivering a short slap to Y/N’s pussy. She groaned softly and opened her eyes. “Fuck you,” she breathed. Draco only smiled as he climbed out of bed. Y/N whimpered, not wanting him to go. “Hush, I’m only grabbing something to clean you up with,” he retorted. A few moments later, he walked back to her with a few tissues in hand. He gingerly wiped the soft material down her slit, causing her to whine from the sensitivity. But Draco was quick, and in no time, Y/N was all cleaned up. She sat up and rested her back against the headboard. Draco took the spot next to her and kissed the side of her head. God, he’s so confusing, Y/N thought to herself. And then it hit her.

She leaped out of bed with a gasp and scrambled for her clothes. “What’s wrong?” Draco asked, concern lacing his voice. “Harry. He’ll notice if I’m not there in the morning, I have to go," Y/N said. Draco frowned and watched as Y/N yanked her drawers open and searched for sleep clothes. He, too, got to his feet and began donning his discarded clothing. Y/N pulled a sweater over her head and headed for the door. But before she left, she turned to Draco. “What if he finds out?” she asked softly. Draco looked at her as he tied the drawstrings of his sweatpants. “We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it,” he said while walking towards her. She gazed up at him, fear in her eyes. Draco sighed and pressed a kiss to her temple before walking out the door. Y/N stood frozen in her doorway; Draco’s sudden tenderness confused her. He kissed her after they had sex, he cleaned her up, and he’d just kissed her again. His kind gestures made her feel warm and fuzzy when she should hate him. Unfortunately, Y/N had no time to ponder this; she needed to get back to Harry. 

She made no noise as she scampered down the steps into the common room. When she arrived, she saw the portrait closing behind Draco as he left the Gryffindor tower. Y/N stood still for a moment, then remembered what she was doing. Her feet carried her all the way back to Harry’s dorm. The door was still slightly open, just as she’d left it. Her shaky hand grasped the door handle and pushed it forward. Harry looked to be fast asleep. Y/N breathed a sigh of relief and gently walked over to the bed. She lifted the covers and slid underneath them. Her eyes found the ceiling, and she felt guilt return to her stomach. But again, she pushed it away and let her eyelids shut. Sleep took her shortly.

\----------

The sound of birds chirping woke Y/N. She opened her eyes to find she was in Harry’s bed. The memory of last night flooded back to her. Quickly, she turned to her left to see her boyfriend was gone. Y/N sat up and scanned the room. She jumped slightly when she saw Harry sitting by the window, his eyes glued to her. He looked...troubled. “Good morning, love. Did you sleep okay?” she asked.

“Where did you go last night?” Harry asked. His voice was heavy with anger, and Y/N felt herself begin to panic. Quickly, she conjured up a lie. “I went to go change into comfier clothes, that’s all.” Harry glared into her eyes and pointed to her neck. “What’s that then?” he asked. Y/N’s stomach dropped as she realized what Harry was gesturing to. “I know I didn’t give you that, so who did Y/N?” he asked condescendingly. Y/N remained quiet. She didn’t want to lie to Harry anymore, but also couldn’t bring herself to answer him.

“Who, Y/N? Who did you sneak out to see last night?” Harry interrogated. The jig was up; Y/N knew that. She felt tears fill her eyes as she whispered, “Draco.” Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Harry get to his feet. Y/N’s head snapped up, and she watched him storm towards the exit as her teardrops began to fall. “We’re done,” he said firmly as he ripped open the wooden door and slammed it behind him, leaving Y/N alone. She dropped her head into her hands and began to sob. What have I done?


	23. In the Prefect's Bathroom part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi guys! I’m so excited for y’all to read this. This series has gained a lot of traction and tbh it’s a bit scary but I really hope you guys like this. There WILL be a Part 4 and it WILL be the FINAL part! Look forward to it! Thank you so much!
> 
> Summary: Y/N deals with the aftermath of her breakup and Draco comforts her. The pair grow closer and Draco can’t ignore his feelings, but is Y/N able to accept them?
> 
> Warning(s): Swearing, mention of breakup, lots of crying, violence
> 
> Word Count: 3.8k

Y/N didn’t know where Harry had gone. Three hours had passed, and he'd never come back to his dorm. Y/N knew she ought to leave. She couldn’t stay in his room, not anymore. Luckily, it was Saturday, which meant no classes. Y/N slid off Harry's bed, the same one they'd cuddled on almost every week, and walked over to his mirror. Her reflection didn’t surprise her; her hair was knotted, and her eyes were bloodshot from all the tears. They hadn’t ceased until an hour after Harry left. While letting out an exhausted sigh, Y/N rubbed her hands down her face. She just felt so disappointed in herself. And not to mention her newfound sense of loneliness. It was crippling.

But when she felt well enough, she stepped away from the mirror, walked through the wooden door, and all the way down the familiar stone steps. The closer she got, the louder the voices were. Of course, she thought. It's Saturday; it makes sense that everyone would be in the common room. Once Y/N was near the last few steps, she could see fellow Gryffindors hanging out by the fire while others were doing their schoolwork. But when Y/N emerged into the room, all conversations quieted, and all eyes turned to her. It seemed as though word of the breakup had already reached their ears. She did her best to block out the whispers and avoid eye contact with anyone as she continued walking to her bedroom. Once she arrived, she was surprised to find that her roommate was inside.

“Oh, there you are. I was wondering when you’d be back,” she said. Y/N stood still in the doorway for a moment, debating whether or not to reply. Ultimately, she decided she didn't have the energy to fake a smile. Instead, she stumbled to her bed and collapsed on top of it, face first. “Did you get breakfast?” her roommate, Stephanie, asked. Y/N groaned in reply. Of course, she didn’t get breakfast; she wouldn’t be able to stomach anything in such a state. Stephanie stood near Y/N's bed, wondering if she should say or do something. Eventually, she decided she was uncomfortable with the tension in the air. “Well, I have some Charms homework, so... I’ll just… leave you to it,” she said awkwardly. Y/N heard her footsteps, then the sound of their door opening and closing. Tears instantly rushed to her eyes. Not even her roommate wanted to be around her. And based on the reaction of the students in the common room, nobody did. But Y/N couldn't blame them; she wouldn't want to associate with a cheater either.

The Gryffindor turned over on her plush mattress, her back now pressed against it. Upon opening her eyes, she noticed she’d stuck a photograph of her and Harry onto the ceiling. A jolt of pain struck her chest, but she forced herself to her feet and jumped. Her legs propelled her high enough to rip the picture down in one swift motion. It felt heavy in her palms. She breathed in shakily as she examined it. Her head was on Harry’s shoulder in the photo, and his arm was around her waist. It was from one of their trips to Hogsmeade earlier that year. The Y/N in the picture was smiling brightly as Harry squeezed her tight. Y/N gripped the paper, and with tears falling from her eyes, she ripped it down the center. The sound of it caused a painful cry to escape her lips. But once her hands stilled and she saw the destruction clutched in them, her suppressed anger took over. Forcefully, she put the pieces on top of one another and ripped through them again. And again. She kept going until the image of her and Harry was reduced to tiny little shreds of paper.

Y/N then cried for a couple minutes, wetting the shreds with her tears as she mourned what once was. But when she got a hold of herself, she clutched the pieces in one hand and slid off her bed. Stephanie had left the windows open, so Y/N walked over to them and stuck out her closed fist. With a heavy heart, she opened her palm and watched as the pieces scattered into the wind. 

When all of them were out of sight, Y/N grasped the windows' handles and pulled them towards her, shutting out the late morning air. Defeatedly, she sunk into the seat below the windows and breathed in a shaky breath. She felt so broken, so stupid. Even though Harry hadn’t been the perfect boyfriend, Y/N knew she was the one who fucked up; she was the one who cheated. And despite everything that happened between them, Harry didn’t deserve that. Not at all.

\--------

Later on in the day, Y/N’s hunger finally got the best of her, so she dragged herself out of bed and cleaned herself up. She threw on a comfy sweater, a simple pair of sweats, and pinned her hair back with some clips. It was late in the afternoon, surely the Great Hall would be nearly empty as it was Saturday. At least, that was what Y/N was hoping for. The idea of the entire school staring at her made her feel uneasy. But she shook the thought away, grabbed her wand, and headed out the door. The people in the common room, once again, looked up upon her arrival but said nothing. Y/N could feel their judging stares on her back as she rushed through the archway, closing the Fat Lady portrait behind her.

The hallways were pretty deserted, save for a few wandering Slytherins. They were always rather fond of slinking around corridors. Y/N paid them no mind as she walked down the stairs to the Great Hall. It was, as she suspected, nearly empty. The Gryffindor table was clear except for some first years. Y/N started to walk towards it when her elbow was grabbed. She instinctively whipped around and wrenched her arm from the person’s grip. Her heart clenched when she saw who it was. 

“Hey… I heard about you and Potter,” Draco said. He looked sheepish as he fiddled with a loose thread hanging from his dark green sweater. 

“Is that all?” Y/N almost whispered, her voice scratchy from all her crying. 

Draco’s eyes seemed sad when they met hers. “I… don’t know what to say. But I do know that if I were you, I’d want someone to check up on me, so...” he paused, looking away from her. “Are you okay?” he finally asked. Y/N stared at him for a moment. She was not expecting those words to come out of Draco Malfoy’s mouth, but when they did, and when they registered, she couldn’t stop the sob that fell from her lips. 

Draco froze in shock. He had definitely not been expecting the girl to burst into tears right in front of him. But now that she was, his instincts screamed at him to comfort her. It was just...he didn’t quite know how. Draco was unfamiliar with girls. All he knew was how to have sex with them, and usually, that was a fun activity with no strings attached. Well, except with Y/N. Something about her was simply different from the others. The first time they did the deed, he’d pushed away the fuzzy feeling in his chest. The second time, however, he cleaned her. He cleaned her. Usually, he’d leave the girl to do that on her own time, but for some reason, with Y/N, he had taken it upon himself to fulfill that gesture. And not to mention the fact he kissed her. Twice! Granted, they were only on her temple, but they were still kisses for Merlin's sake.

But here he was, facing the girl responsible for all his confusing emotions, and she was crying. Draco glanced around the hall and noticed people beginning to stare. He shot them mean glares without thinking twice. They averted their eyes. When he turned back to Y/N, he found that she was looking at him. Her eyes held so much sadness that they made Draco’s heart physically hurt when he looked into them. So he did what his mother would always do when he cried. He lifted his arms and gently took Y/N into them. She hesitated at first but then buried herself into his chest, still heaving heavily with sobs. Draco rubbed her back in a soft, soothing motion. But then he quickly remembered where they were, so he put down his right arm, leaving his left on her back, and led them out of the Great Hall. 

Once in the corridor, Draco wasn’t sure where to take Y/N. He couldn’t take her to his common room. His housemates would likely be doing all kinds of illegal shit, and he didn’t want to surround Y/N with that while she was in such a fragile state. And, of course, her common room wasn’t an option since Harry and his friends would probably be there. It was too dark to go outside, and they wouldn’t be able to talk properly in the library. Draco was beginning to panic, but then it hit him; the Astronomy Tower. It was one of his favorite spots, and it was relatively likely that no one would be there. He wrapped his arm tighter around Y/N and began walking towards the tower. 

After a few minutes of walking and climbing the long staircase, the pair came to the top and shuffled into the Astronomy Tower. Y/N’s cries had died down already, she was only sniffling now, but Draco still kept his arm around her. “Why are we here?” she asked. Draco said nothing; he only walked them over to the railing. Y/N stared at him, perplexed, but Draco remained silent as he turned his nose up towards the sky. He loved looking at the stars. They reminded him how small and insignificant he truly was. And for someone like him, who had what felt like the weight of the world on their shoulders, it was comforting. 

When he was finally able to tear his eyes away from the sky, Draco dropped his arm from Y/N''s back and turned to her. She, too, had been staring at the sky. But when the blonde faced her, she tilted her head towards him and raised an eyebrow. Draco cleared his throat as his fingers found that loose thread. “Do you wanna talk about it?” he asked. Y/N scoffed. “Talk about what? How I’m the shittiest girlfriend ever? Or rather, was the shittiest,” she asked, her eyes shifting back to the stars. Draco sighed. “Well, I’m at fault here too, you know…” he said. Y/N rubbed her fingers on her forehead; she looked exhausted. “Draco, I appreciate it, but I made the decision to have sex with you. I knowingly and willingly cheated on Harry. You may have been the one I did it with, but that doesn’t put you at fault for my actions.”

“But I knew you were—,” Draco cut himself off with a sigh. “Well, why’d you do it then?” he asked. Y/N gave him an unimpressed look. “I already told you why. He didn’t satisfy me in the bedroom. Point, blank, period.” Draco shook his head. “But you obviously loved him, so why did you go through with it?” he pressed further. Y/N said nothing as she sunk to the floor and stuck her feet out so that they dangled off the edge of the tower. Draco didn’t join her initially, but after a minute or two, he sat down beside her and leaned his arms against the lower rung of the railing. Y/N played with her fingers anxiously for a bit before responding. “I guess…I felt like he and I were growing distant from each other. We stopped going to Hogsmede, we stopped studying together, we just...stopped,” Y/N said quietly, her voice deep and rough from her tears. “But that doesn’t make it okay; nothing makes it okay.” Draco’s eyebrows furrowed together. He could hear the pure pain in her voice, and he didn’t know what to think of it. All he knew was that it made his fists clench and his heart squeeze. 

Draco gazed at the girl beside him. She was so beautiful in the moonlight. Her skin looked soft. He so wished he could reach out and stroke her cheek, but he knew that would likely put her off. Instead, he unclenched his fist and wrapped his hand around hers. He felt her jump slightly upon feeling his touch, but then, she smiled at him. God, how he loved her smile. It made him feel warm. He wanted to share that warmth Y/N, so he scooted close to her. Their shoulders were now pressed together. He gazed down at her, studying her face. “How do you feel?” he asked tentatively, not knowing quite where the question came from. Y/N hummed and replied with one word. “Alone.”

“Well...for what it’s worth, I’ll be here if you need someone,” Draco replied in an uncertain tone. He still wasn’t really sure what he was doing, but he trusted what his gut was telling him. And it seemed like it was the right thing to say because out of nowhere, Y/N’s arms wrapped around Draco’s neck, and her body pressed up against him. Instinctively, Draco returned the hug. He pulled her close and nestled his face in the crook of her neck. Nothing was okay, not yet, but at the very least, they now had each other. 

\-------  
A few weeks later…

Draco twirled his wand between his fingers while he strolled through the stone corridors. He had a free period this school year and would often spend it by riding his broom around the quidditch pitch and trying out new tricks. He was on his way there now. He’d even asked Y/N to meet him there, considering she too had an open slot in her schedule. 

After their night at the Astronomy Tower, they started spending lots of time with one another. They played gobstones, hide n seek around the castle, and had recently begun studying together. Surprisingly, the two of them had become pretty good friends despite having only started talking about a month ago. But when Y/N had mentioned to Draco that she hadn’t ridden a broomstick since first year, he had insisted she join him for one of his joyrides. She resisted at first, but Draco promised her he’d let her choose another activity for the two of them and that he wouldn’t protest, no matter how stupid he thought it was. He was quite proud of himself for thinking up that one. Truth be told, Draco had gone soft for Y/N and would probably do whatever she wanted to do, but she didn’t need to know that.

While Draco was walking down the corridor, he heard the faint sound of laughing as well as a thud. It seemed like it was coming from ahead, so he increased his pace. When he turned the corner, he was surprised to find Y/N sprawled out on the floor with some Gryffindors standing above her, snickering. “What a piece of shit. Fucking slag,” one of the girls spat. The rest of the group laughed at her words and even began to kick Y/N’s sides. Draco felt anger rising in his chest. How dare they. How fucking dare they. 

Without thinking, he ripped his wand from his pocket and shouted, “Stupefy!” A shot of bright light flew towards the group. It knocked them off their feet and into the air. They each landed with a loud thump, but Draco couldn't care less. He ran over to Y/N just as she was getting to her feet. “Are you alright?” He asked her as he scanned her body, looking for injuries. Y/N nodded, but it was clear that she was frightened. Before he had the chance to comfort her, Draco’s attention was taken by the sound of a soft chuckle. He looked past Y/N to see the Gryffindors back on their feet. 

“Would you look at that? The man-whore came to save you Y/N. Why don’t you drop to your knees for him and give us a little show?” said a tall, light-haired boy. Draco’s shoulders heaved with fury, and he raised his wand again. “Draco, no!” Y/N shouted desperately, but the Slytherin was already casting the curse. “Petrificus Totalus!” Draco bellowed. Instantly, the boy’s body froze in place and fell over, causing his head to hit the stone floor. His friends jumped to his defense, raising their wands towards Draco, ready to strike. But Draco was smarter. He pointed his wand towards a pile of books on a nearby bench and whispered, “Oppugno.” The books quickly shot into the air, and with another wave of Draco’s wand, they were directed towards the two remaining Gryffindors of whom were confused at first. However, when a book slapped one across the face, they realized these objects were attacking them. Hastily, they scrambled for their previously discarded items, grabbed them, and bolted down the hallway, screaming as they went. 

Once they were gone, Draco marched up to the frozen boy lying on the floor. He glared into his eyes and lifted his foot. “Draco, don’t you dare,” Y/N warned as she followed after him. But all Draco could see was red. There was no way he'd back away from the chance to give the boy a taste of his own medicine. So, he pretended he hadn't heard Y/N, and rammed his foot into the Gryffindor’s side, just as he had done to Y/N. “Stop!” Y/N shouted. Draco continued to ignore her. He kept slamming his foot into the boy with absolutely no remorse. But to his dismay, his rampage was stopped by Y/N grabbing his arm and yanking him backward. He flailed for balance as he stumbled back. “Draco, that’s enough,” Y/N stated firmly before she quickly cast the counter-curse, effectively freeing the boy. He jumped to his feet, shooting daggers at the two of them. “Just go, Jack,” Y/N mumbled. The boy hesitated, but an angry look from Draco ultimately sent him on his way. 

When Jack was out of sight, Y/N let go of Draco. “What the fuck was that? You could’ve seriously hurt them!” she yelled. Draco gaped at her, absolutely shocked. “They were hurting you! I was only giving them what they deserved, those arseholes. How dare they call you such things; who do they think they are?” he grumbled. 

Y/N sighed softly and rubbed her fingers against her temple. “By doing all that rubbish, you only proved that you’re no better than them. You should’ve just let me handle it,” Y/N retorted, trying to get her friend to understand. But Draco was not having it. “Y/N, you were lying on the floor getting kicked. I had to do something. I couldn’t just watch you get harassed—”

“Well, you know what, Draco? Not too long ago, you were the one harassing me, or did you forget?” Y/N screamed, her eyes welling up with tears. 

Draco paused. He didn’t know what to say; she was right. He only watched as Y/N rubbed her eyes and mumbled, “Fuck,” while she slid to the floor, her back against the wall. “You always treated me like shit Draco. Always... And besides, they were giving me what I deserved. I cheated on someone, and if that isn’t deserving of kicks and harsh words, then I don’t know what is,” she said sadly, her face in her hands. She couldn’t see that Draco was adamantly shaking his head. “Don’t say that; you didn’t deserve any of that bullshit,” he said through gritted teeth.

Y/N’s head shot upwards, and her fists clenched. “That’s rich coming from you. Since when did you become my protector, huh? You hated my guts a month ago, did you not? Why the fuck do you even care, Draco?” she shouted angrily, her eyes boring into Draco’s back since he had turned and begun walking away from her in frustration. But then, suddenly, he spun back around. “Because I like you, okay!? It’s because I like you.” 

A few awkward seconds passed before Draco found the courage to look up from the floor and to Y/N instead. She was staring at him with a look of panic on her face. The dreadful feeling of guilt began to swirl in Draco’s stomach. Nevertheless, he breathed in deeply and started walking over to his friend. She said nothing as he neared her, but when he crouched down beside her, she turned her head away from him. “Y/N...” he started. “I’m sorry if I scared you. I just...I couldn’t stand to see you hurt. I acted on my anger without thinking, and for that, I apologize.” 

Y/N maintained her silence. Draco took a chance and hesitantly put his hand on top of her knee. When she didn’t push him away, he continued to speak. “Y/N, I really like you, and I’ve never felt this way about anyone. I know that sounds cheesy and probably a bit unbelievable, but I promise you it’s true,” he said while stroking her knee through her corduroy pants. She still didn’t meet his eyes, but Draco was in too deep, and he didn’t know if he’d get another chance to say this. So he inhaled sharply and spoke his thoughts into existence. 

“I think I want to be with you, Y/N.”

For what felt like hours, neither teenager said a word. Draco’s heart was pounding nervously in his chest. He felt like he might cry if she didn’t reply. But then, she turned her head. By the look on her face, Draco knew whatever she had to say wouldn’t be good. Y/N glanced at his eyes momentarily but couldn’t keep the contact. “What is it?” Draco asked gently, trying not to upset her but also wanting her to break her silence. Y/N breathed in deeply and scooted her feet forward, causing her legs to straighten and Draco’s hand to leave her knee. He pulled it close to him, feeling as though he’d been punched. 

“Draco, I..." she started. “I can't. I’m not ready for a relationship, not after Harry. I’m sorry.”

Draco felt his hands begin to shake. This couldn't be happening. “Y/N, please, I promise I—”

“No, no, I can’t do this, Draco. Not right now,” Y/N said firmly as she got to her feet. Draco stammered to find the words that would convince her to stay, but she was already breaking into a run. All he could do was watch as her figure grew smaller and smaller as she traveled down the corridor. Draco considered chasing after the girl he wanted so desperately, but he knew he had to let her go. He closed his eyes, regretting his decisions. When his eyelids reopened, she was gone.


	24. In the Prefect's Bathroom part 4 FINAL PART

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Guys!!! It’s the FINAL part, yay!! I’m super proud of this and I think it’s super cute and just AAHH I really hope y’all like it. Lemme know what you think of it and if you expected any of it. Thank you so much for reading, and Happy Thanksgiving (if you celebrate it)
> 
> Summary: Draco has been trying to get Y/N to talk to him since he confessed, but he hasn’t had any luck. Until, he finds something she left in his dorm.
> 
> Warning(s): SMUT! Unprotected sex, lots of fluff, swearing, angst
> 
> Word Count: 5k

Three weeks had gone by, and now Draco was on his bed, toying with the idea of giving up. Y/N had been avoiding him ever since that day he confessed. No matter how hard he tried to get her to warm back up to him, she kept her distance. He had tried everything. He'd sit next to her in class; she'd move seats. He'd wait outside the Gryffindor tower; she'd strut right past him. It seemed as nothing was working, so of course, he was getting a bit discouraged. 

Just a couple days ago, the two of them had been in Charms class, and on his way out, Draco noticed that Y/N had dropped her book. This is my chance, he thought to himself. He quickly bent down to pick it up since he assumed she would've been already halfway down the corridor by the time he got back up. But when he arose from the floor, she was standing right in front of him. His heart pounded in his chest. Draco knew he had to stall for time, try and get her defenses to weaken. He turned the book over in his hands. “The Tales of Beedle and Bard,” he read aloud. Y/N blushed and averted her eyes. He opened the cover and read the first few lines to himself. 

There was once a kindly old wizard who used his magic generously and wisely for the benefit of his neighbours. Rather than reveal the true source of his power, he pretended that his potions, charms and antidotes sprang ready-made from the little cauldron he called his lucky cooking pot.

Draco shut the book and said, “I’ve actually never read them. My father didn’t permit me to. Said it was written by a muggle lover. Supposedly he filed an official request to remove it from Hogwarts’s shelves.” Draco chuckled as he ran his finger along the spine of the light blue book. But his laughter died when he glanced up at Y/N. She looked rather upset, causing Draco to panic and quickly backtrack. “That isn’t to say I don’t want to read them now. I mean, I’m sure they’re not as bad as Father thought they were,” he sputtered. Y/N remained silent. “Perhaps... we could read them together, maybe?” he asked hopefully. He knew it was a shot in the dark, but he did it anyway. Draco hadn’t heard Y/N’s voice in weeks, and it was making him grow desperate. 

Softly, she reached out her hand, and Draco held his breath. But then her fingers grasped the book, and the Slytherin felt his heart shatter. He cleared his throat, trying to push away the lump that had formed in it. His grip loosened, and Y/N pulled her book towards her chest. She didn’t even look at him before she turned around and rushed down the hallway, leaving Draco feeling stranded, hopeless, and, quite frankly, stupid for even trying. 

Since then, he hadn’t put in nearly as much effort into rekindling their friendship. It was painfully obvious Y/N wanted nothing more to do with him, and as much as it hurt, Draco had to accept that. But that didn’t stop his thoughts. It couldn't. Every night, he would lay awake, worrying. Worrying about Y/N’s wellbeing. Was she happy? Did she make any new friends? 

Did she still feel alone?

Draco didn’t know. From the little he’d seen of her, he assumed she was alright. He hoped she was. But he had no real way of knowing. He had tried reaching out to her roommate multiple times, but all Stephanie would tell him was that she thought Y/N seemed fine, just a bit quiet. That answer never sat well with him. During those few weeks, before he confessed, he had learned so much about Y/N. One of those things being that she was not quiet. She had talked his ear off many times, telling him funny stories from her childhood. Like how, after one of their study sessions, she told him about the time she had made her pet fish turn yellow just by looking at it. Draco remembered that day clearly.

“My mum was terrified! One moment my fish was blue and the next he was yellow! I mean, imagine that." Y/N laughed. Draco shook his head in disbelief. “Sounds like you were quite the little mischief-maker,” he replied as he twirled his wand between his fingers, it was becoming a bit of a habit. Y/N continued giggling, kicking her legs as she did so. “You should’ve seen the look on my dad’s face when he got home. That was the day he sat her and me down and told us he was a wizard. My poor mum. She had no idea.”

Draco sat up in shock. “Wait, wait, you’re a half-blood?” he asked, eyes wide. Y/N cocked an eyebrow. “Is that a problem, Malfoy?” she questioned as she began to sit up. Her tone was somewhat threatening. Draco raised his hands to show his lack of ill intention. “No, no. I was just surprised,” he quickly explained. Y/N chuckled and waved her hand towards him. “Relax, I’m only playing with you,” she assured him. Her words piqued Draco’s interest. He wiggled his eyebrows and licked his lips, staring suggestively into her eyes. “Well, I’d sure like to play with you,” he husked. Y/N gasped loudly and swiftly removed the pillow from behind her back and chucked it at the blonde boy sitting across from her. “Draco!” she screeched. “Joking!” he mumbled. “Just joking...unless.”

Y/N crossed her arms, and obnoxiously shook her head while clicking her tongue disapprovingly. Draco snickered before throwing the pillow back at her, making her giggle. His heart skipped a beat as he watched her eyes twinkle. She looked unreal to Draco, ethereal almost. However, he was torn from his trance by her continuing the story. “Anyways, as I was saying, my lovely mum had the shock of her life. I was surprised as well. I mean, I had just found out I was a bloody witch. Although I was much more delighted than she was. Come to think of it, she might’ve cried,” Y/N said with a small frown. “Wow…” Draco muttered. “But what does she think of it now? What with you being at Hogwarts and all.” 

Y/N hummed to herself, recalling that last time she and her mother spoke about Hogwarts. “Well, I think she thinks it’s a bit surreal, you know? She always imagined I’d graduate and go off to university to become a doctor or something, but here I am at a school for wizards and witches,” she said while gesturing to the castle walls around her. Draco nodded although he was a bit confused. “She just doesn’t understand, right?” he asked. Y/N pursed her lips. “I think she will, with time. Maybe I can introduce her to you and your family. Now that would be really fun,” she suggested with a mischievous glint in her eye. Draco furrowed his eyebrows. “And why is that?” he questioned, staring at the giggling girl. “Just imagine me introducing you. I’d say, hey mum, this is my best friend and his wizard parents who dress like they’re going to a funeral every single day. Oh, and they also own a mansion in the countryside because they’re rolling in galleons!” Y/N bellowed, nearly falling over as she clutched her stomach, erupting in laughter. 

Draco would’ve berated her for the slander towards his parents, but his mind was fixated on three words, “My best friend.” He waited until Y/N ceased laughing before asking her, “I’m your best friend?” She looked at him as if he had grown a second head. “Well, duh, you’re my only friend, Draco.” The Slytherin did his best to hide his blush as he looked to the floor. “You’re mine too,” he mumbled. But Y/N didn’t hear.

Draco sighed as he sat on his bed. He missed her. He wished so badly that she’d walk through his door. But she wouldn’t, and he knew that. Slowly, he pushed himself off the green covered mattress and walked over to his wooden desk. A piece of parchment was already on top of it, so he took a seat, and he reached for his ink bottle and quill. His nimble fingers unscrewed the cap, and he dipped the point inside it, drenching it in black liquid. He’d written letters to Y/N many times, but every time he finished one, he’d get scared and chuck it into the bin. Draco knew he’d probably do the same tonight, but he wanted to try. So he pressed his quill to the paper and began. 

“Dear Y/N, I hope you are doing well. I’m writing to you to give you my apologies. I should’ve known better than to confess my feelings for you at such a time. I really hope…” he stilled his hand, not knowing what to say next. His head was reeling as different thoughts and feelings flooded his brain, none of which he knew how to convey in words. She made him so dizzy. But, ever persistent, Draco started again. 

“Dear Y/N, Are you doing well? I truly hope that you are. I write to you to tell you that I’m sorry for everything. I said and did so many foolish things that day, and if I could take all of them back, I swear, I would. I know I must’ve frightened you that day, but Y/N, I fear you don’t know how much I miss you. I’ve never felt this empty before. But I know it’s because you’re not here. I need you…” Draco, in his frustrated haze, crossed out the last line and crumbled the parchment in his fist. He then tossed it across the room, watching as it hit the wall next to his door, and bounced on the foot of his brass coat rack. He stared at it, thinking about donning his coat and taking a walk around campus. But then, he noticed something underneath. He jumped to his feet and rushed over to the rack. Curious, he lifted his black coat off the hook to reveal a brown cardigan underneath. His chest tightened; it was Y/N’s. She must’ve left it in his room after one of their study sessions. Come to think of it, it was probably from the night before Draco confessed. 

Hesitantly, the boy reached out and touched his fingers to the cardigan. It was soft. He lifted it up and held it in his hands, letting his emotions settle. Then, he brought it to his nose, breathing in deeply. It still smelled of her: apples, hazelnut, and cinnamon. Draco felt tears begin to gather in his eyes, but he hastily blinked them away. With care, he hung the cardigan back up and retreated to his desk. He got seated, pulled out a new sheet of parchment, and began writing for the third time that night.

\------------

Dear Y/N,

I hope this letter finds you well. I’m writing to you to inform you that I’ve discovered your cardigan in my room. The brown one that is. I suppose you left it after our last study session. I can return it to you tomorrow morning at breakfast, or if you’d prefer, you can fetch it tonight. The current password to the Slytherin common room is Jobberknoll. Hopefully, you remember where my bedroom is, but should you have forgotten, it’s at the very top of the stairway on your left. Please knock three times before entering.

There’s no need to send an owl with your reply. Just make sure to come before 9:30. If you don’t, I’ll assume you wish to receive the cardigan at breakfast, in which case, I shall wait for you by the door. 

Draco

Y/N clutched the parchment tightly in her hands. She had been scared half to death when an owl landed right beside her while she was sitting by the open windows. But now, she was more afraid of getting her cardigan back. She glanced around her room frantically, as if she’d find an answer to her dilemma upon the walls. Her eyes then drifted back to the parchment in her hands. She looked at where Draco had signed his name. Above it was a dark scribble as if he had scratched something out. What did he write there? It was probably just ‘sincerely,’ but what if it was something else. What if it was ‘with love’? Y/N wondered. She closed her eyes; she needed to calm down. There was no way she’d be able to make a rational decision with such thoughts running through her brain.

But Y/N had nobody to consult, nobody to refer to. Ever since she’d pushed Draco away that day, she’d been alone. Her roommate spoke to her on occasion, but only about school-related things. Almost the entirety of her house had shunned her. And the whole school knew what she did, so making friends had proven to be difficult. But because of this, Y/N had been able to do a lot of thinking. Truthfully, she missed Draco. She hated herself for rejecting him that day. She hated herself because she liked him. The only reason she had rejected him was that she knew she wasn’t ready for another relationship. And on top of that, she didn’t think she deserved one. Draco wasn’t someone she deserved, not in her mind.

But here she was, being forced to make a decision. Should she just wait until tomorrow, or should she go to his room? Her brain was telling her to wait until tomorrow; that way, she could take the cardigan, thank him, and be on her merry way. But her heart screamed at her to go to him. Go to him, confess to him, bring him back into her life. Y/N glanced at the clock; it was nearly nine. “Fuck,” she muttered before pushing off the window seat; her loneliness had gotten the best of her. 

She rushed towards her closet and flung the doors open. Her eyes scanned the array of clothing for a few moments before she pulled out her favorite pair of light grey sweatpants along with her pale green crewneck. She threw them on and tucked her wand into her pocket. Then she checked herself in the mirror. Her hair was already pulled back, and she had light mascara on. It was good enough, in her opinion, so she slipped on her shoes and turned her doorknob with a shaky hand. 

\--------

Draco was sitting in his armchair with a blue book in his hands when he heard three distinct knocks at his door. His breathing began to hasten; surely, it couldn't be... Only one way to find out. “Come in!” he called. The door swung open to reveal Y/N. She looked nervous as all hell but nevertheless, stepped inside his room and closed the door behind her. Neither of them said anything. They simply stared at one another. But luckily, Draco came to his senses. “Right, your cardigan,” he said as he dropped his book and stood up. He grabbed the cardigan off the back of his chair and walked over to her, holding out the garment. “Here you are.” Y/N took it into her hands and examined it. “Thank you, I thought it was lost forever,” she told him with a smile. Draco faltered for a moment. He'd forgotten how sweet her voice was. But then he nodded, and the awkward silence returned. It hung in the air for a few moments before it was broken by the two of them simultaneously blurting out, “I’m sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry, Y/N,” Draco insisted while shifting his eyes to the floor. “I acted like a fool that day a-and I frightened you, and I made you so overwhelmed. I should’ve known better, and I am so sorry...I’ve missed you so much,” he said, whispering his last few words. Eventually, he found the courage to look up, and when he did, he saw that Y/N was crying. His heart clenched, and he felt regret pool in his gut. But before he could apologize again, Y/N spoke up.

“I’ve missed you too, Draco. And I’m not sorry I rejected you that day, I'm sorry that I kicked you out of my life. I thought I was protecting myself because I just knew I would’ve gone back on my decision if I had let you stay. I liked you too, I still do, but I just wasn’t ready. You’re too good to be true. I don’t deserve a second chance; I don’t deserve you. But you didn’t deserve to be shut out, and I really hope you can forgive—”

Y/N was cut off by Draco smashing his lips against hers. He held her face in his hands as she gasped, allowing him to sneak his tongue out and run it along her lower lip. She moaned into his mouth as he started to nibble. His hands traveled downwards until they settled on her hips. He pulled her closer and groaned when his hips touched hers. God, how he had missed this. Then, Y/N reached up and ran her hands through his hair, successfully messing it up. Draco knew he wanted more but pulled away from her lips. She breathed heavily and looked into his eyes, puzzled as to why he stopped. 

“You’re mine...right?” Draco asked anxiously. Y/N smiled and pulled him close for another soft kiss. “I’m yours,” she whispered. Draco kissed her again, and she eagerly returned it. Hesitantly, Draco sneaked his hand underneath her shirt, merely letting it sit there against her hot skin as he slipped his tongue into her mouth again. Then, he began to slide his hand up her torso, all while paying attention to her reactions. She seemed to be kissing him harder as he gently ran his thumb along the underside of her breast. He took that as a sign he was doing good, so he placed his hand on top of it and squeezed. Y/N let out a loud moan and pulled away from the kiss. “Draco, please,” she whined. He snickered as he studied her pleading face. “What do you need, princess?” he asked in a sultry voice. Y/N squirmed and continued to whine. Draco clicked his tongue. “Always so scared to tell me what you want. There’s no need to be embarrassed. I’ll give you whatever you want. I just need you to tell me,” he reminded her gently. She bit her lip and stared at the floor before finally answering.

“I wanna have sex with you,” she whispered. Her face was crimson. Draco felt his heart squeeze; she was too cute. He put his hand underneath her chin and tilted it upwards. A gentle kiss was planted on her lips. “I wanna have sex with you too, darling,” he murmured. Y/N couldn’t hide her smile as she swiftly took his hand and led him to the bed. Draco smirked and, with sneaky hands, pushed her onto the bed, making her squeal. “Draco!” she yelled with her back now pressed against the mattress. The Slytherin wasted no time; he jumped on top of her while mimicking a rawr, causing Y/N to burst into laughter. Her laugh was music to his ears.

Draco tugged her shirt up and off her body, throwing it to the floor. His hands immediately traveled to her back where he unclasped her bra, throwing that away too. Draco felt his dick twitch in his pants upon seeing her nipples harden in the cold air. He leaned down and latched his lips onto one of them while twisting the other between his fingers. Y/N’s gasp sent a shiver down his spine, and he sucked her even harder. 

“Draco…” she moaned. Draco let go of her tits and sat up, admiring her flushed face. Then Y/N suddenly sat up and grasped the bottom of his shirt and proceeded to yank it off him. Draco only watched as she did this. Her hands then traveled to his pants. She unzipped him and pushed his waistband down, exposing his briefs. He helped her out by maneuvering himself off his knees so that he could kick his pants off.

Once the pants joined the rest of the clothes, Y/N reached for the top of his underwear. But before she could go any further, Draco stopped her. She looked at him, confused as to why he wouldn’t want her to touch him. “Tonight is about you, darling. Lie back for me now,” Draco instructed. Y/N's face turned red, but she did as she was told and lowered her body onto the bed. Draco’s hands grasped her pants, and he slowly pulled them down, stopping to press kisses to her thighs as he went. They were both in only their underwear now, and he could see Y/N was getting impatient. “Speak princess, what do you want?” Draco asked. Y/N pressed her thighs together and rolled her hips a bit before she spoke. “Finger me, please,” she begged. Draco smiled at her and immediately pressed his fingers to her pussy, still covered by her panties.

“So polite,” he purred as he gently rubbed her clit through her underwear. She closed her eyes and hummed in pleasure. “That feel good, princess?” Draco asked. Y/N nodded and opened her mouth to reply, but a long moan quickly replaced the words on her tongue as Draco applied more pressure to her nub. He continued to swirl his finger around it for a couple minutes, then he slid a different finger past her panties and slowly pushed it inside, feeling her thighs clench as he did so. “So tight,” he mumbled before leaning down and giving her a sweet kiss. The intrusion of another finger caused her to gasp into his mouth. Draco groaned and pressed down on her clit, making her hips jump. 

“Did you miss this? Did you miss my fingers inside you and my kisses on your body?” he questioned as he thrusted into her. Y/N clenched her walls around his digits and nodded eagerly. “So much. So fucking much,” she mewled. Draco added another finger and increased his pace. He noticed Y/N’s breathing beginning to get quicker, and he knew she was close. So he finger-fucked her hole for a minute more before withdrawing his hand. Y/N cried out in frustration and glared at him angrily. "Why did you do that?" she whined.

But then, without warning, Draco lifted up her shirt and pressed his lips to her soft stomach, blowing a raspberry onto it. Y/N instantly screamed and wiggled violently underneath him. “STOP, STOP!” she shrieked, trying to get away as her giggles became uncontrollable. Eventually, Draco took mercy on her and ceased his torment. He leaned up to see Y/N was out of breath, and her hair was a mess. “Quit playing games and put your dick inside me, you twat,” she ordered. Draco’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “If you say so,” he muttered, taking his cock out of his underwear. Y/N’s eyes widened, but before she could say or do anything, Draco slid all the way inside her, burying his dick in her pussy. “Ohhh, fuck,” she moaned. Draco grunted as he adjusted to the tightness of her hole. He had the instinct to begin slamming into her, but he controlled his urges and allowed her body to adapt to him as he positioned his hands next to her head.

Y/N’s walls clenched around him, and she bucked her hips. “Move, please,” she pleaded softly. “As you wish,” Draco said as he slowly pulled himself out and thrusted back in, setting a slow but consistent pace. Y/N let out quiet mewls as he moved in and out. Her legs found their way to his waist, and they quickly wrapped around it. This pulled him closer and forced his dick deeper inside her. "Fuck," Draco moaned as he leaned down for a kiss while continuing to thrust. Y/N hummed into his mouth and flicked her tongue against his. “Shit, you feel so good,” she purred. Draco’s cock twitched at her words, and he increased his pace. A harsh grunt escaped him as Y/N reached up and dug her nails into his back. “You’re so gorgeous, Y/N,” he breathed. “So goddamn gorgeous.” 

Suddenly, Draco’s sensual thrusts were halted by Y/N calling his name. “Yes, darling?” he replied. “You can be rough, I don’t mind,” she told him gently. Draco smiled down at her and pressed quick kisses along her jaw. “I know, but I can do that another night. Right now," he angled his head so that his lips were by her ear, "I’m making love to you,” he whispered, feeling her shudder beneath him. 

Y/N’s eyes grew soft, and she moved her hands to his face. “You’re perfect,” she mumbled before pulling his lips to hers, where they shared a passionate kiss. "So perfect." Draco started to thrust again, resuming his slower pace. The force of his cock rocked the couple back and forth on the plush pillows. But then, he had an idea.

He moved his hands from their spot beside Y/N’s head, slid them underneath her back, and lifted her up. “Shit,” she cursed as she was now on Draco's lap, his dick still buried deep inside her. Slowly, Draco raised her off him and turned her around so that her back was facing him. He then repositioned her hips above his cock and gently lowered her onto it. “Ohhh,” she moaned as she once again became full. She was about to lift herself up and fuck herself on his dick, but Draco’s hands stopped her. He pushed her legs wide and placed his hand over her pussy. This didn't please Y/N. She started to squirm and buck her hips forward, causing Draco to groan as she stimulated his cock. “Stay still, princess. I’ll take care of you,” he assured her. His fingers pressed against her heat and slowly spread the upper lips, exposing her clit. With his other hand, he touched his fingers to her nub and slowly began to circle it. Y/N’s head fell back onto his shoulder, and a long, deep groan escaped her throat.

“Oh my god,” she whimpered as her breathing became ragged. Draco’s hands never stopped or stuttered, not even when Y/N’s walls squeezed him tight. He just kept rubbing and rubbing; her soft pants sounded like heaven to him. Suddenly, Y/N's thighs began to tense. “Draco, fuck, I’m close,” she muttered. Draco turned his head and once again hovered his lips next to her ear. “Cum on me. Cum with me buried inside you," he ordered. Y/N gasped and rolled her head on his shoulder. He could tell she was almost there. “Oh, god. Fuck, fuck, fuck, just a little more,” she begged. 

Draco kept circling her clit until finally, she inhaled sharply, and her walls clenched him hard. His finger didn’t stop; it continued to rub her throughout her high. It only ceased when Draco felt her body jolt from overstimulation. He then pushed her forward onto her hands and knees and began pounding into her, chasing his own climax. The sounds of skin slapping combined with the tightness of Y/N’s pussy lit a fire in Draco’s abdomen, and soon, he was pushed over the edge. “Cumming,” he warned her before he released inside Y/N with a deep groan. The couple remained in that position for a good minute, breathing heavily. Then Draco pulled himself out and laughed as Y/N immediately collapsed face-first onto his bed. He gently flipped her over and kissed her cheek. “You alright, darling?” he asked. She smiled and turned to him. Then, without thinking, she blurted, “I think I love you.” Immediately, Y/N slapped her hand over her mouth. But Draco only grinned and said, “I love you too, Y/N.”

She lowered her hand and averted her eyes as blush filled her cheeks. “Draco, are we…” she trailed off, looking apprehensive. "Boyfriend and girlfriend?” he asked. Y/N nodded. “I’d love to be your boyfriend, darling,” he said sweetly. In less than a second, Draco was attacked by a forceful hug from Y/N. He wrapped his arms around her still naked body and held her close, breathing in her scent: apples, hazelnut, and cinnamon.

“Thank you for not giving up on me," she said softly. "I don’t know what I would’ve done with myself if you had just stopped caring one day,” Y/N confessed. Draco gently pulled away from the hug and cradled his girlfriend’s face in his hands. “I never would’ve stopped caring. Y/N you were all I thought about,” he assured her. He watched as her tears began to fall from her eyes. “Don’t cry, sweetheart, I’m here now; I’ve got you. There’s no need to cry,” he said sweetly, trying to comfort her. But Y/N kept on crying, so he dragged a blanket over his lap and pulled her on top of it. “Look at me, darling,” he instructed lightly. She rubbed her tears away with her arm and looked into Draco’s eyes. 

“I love you. I love you so much. Do not waste your tears on the mistakes of the past. All that matters is that I’ve got you, and you’ve got me. Alright?” Y/N continued to wipe her tears and nodded. “Alright. I love you too,” she replied. 

Draco pressed a quick kiss to her forehead, slid her off his lap, and stood up from the bed. He grabbed some tissues and cleaned himself off before doing the same for Y/N. Then he pulled on his underwear and tossed Y/N hers. As she was getting dressed, Draco strode over to his armchair. In the seat of it sat a small blue book. He picked it up and took it with him as he went back to bed. Y/N was already under the covers; she looked at him quizzically when she noticed the object in his hand. Her mouth opened to speak, but Draco quickly shushed her. He slid under the covers and cozied up next to Y/N. Then, he cracked open the book, cleared his throat, and began to read.

“There was once a kindly old wizard who used his magic generously and wisely for the benefit of his neighbours. Rather than reveal the true source of his power, he pretended that his potions, charms and antidotes sprang ready-made from the little cauldron he called his lucky cooking pot.”

The End


	25. Let me help you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: heyy, I wanted to make a request bc I love your writting sm!!! I was wondering if u would like to do an imagine where the reader is on the Gryffindor quidditch team and after a match she is tired and Draco helps her shower or sth like that? maybe smut if you feel like? idk u are the writer and if u can could u include prompts 33 and 98? omg im sorry if this is too long honestly just do whatever feels confortable to u i just had that idea, thanks keep up the good work.
> 
> A/N: I started writing this soon after I received this request because omg the amount of smut I’ve been writing has been k i l l i n g me and I knew I could turn this into something super fluffy, so I did. It may not be my best, my wrist has been hurting a lot and my fingers do be swollen. But I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Summary: After an intense quidditch game, Y/N is really sore and Draco helps her wash up.
> 
> Warning(s): None... it’s super super fluffy :)
> 
> Word Count: 3.1k

Y/N stumbled into the quidditch changing room and sat onto the nearest bench. She was utterly exhausted from the match. Her team, Gryffindor, had versed Ravenclaw, and even though they had won, it was not an easy fight. Y/N was a beater; thus, she often threw herself in front of the bludgers to wack them with her bat. In this particular game, they had been tied with Ravenclaw at 70 - 70. 

{During the game}

Y/N was scanning the field for bludgers when she noticed Harry had spotted the snitch and was chasing after it. Her heart leaped with joy until she saw it, a bludger heading straight for him. She zoomed towards him without hesitating and raised her bat to hit it away, but then the worst happened. Y/N dropped her bat. The Ravenclaw seeker was hot on Harry’s tail, and if Y/N let the bludger hit him, she knew they’d lose the match, and it would be her fault. So, she grasped her broom and slowly placed her right foot on the wooden handle. Once it was stable, she let go of her broom entirely and lifted her left foot onto the broom. She was now riding it as if it were a surfboard. 

Her eyes narrowed in on the bludger. Just as it was moments away from crashing into Harry, Y/N leaped off her Comet 180 and landed on top of the hurling ball. She gripped the bludger tight and gritted her teeth as she was thrown around in the air. It was getting harder and harder to hold on, but then Y/N heard the cheers from the crowd; Harry had successfully caught the golden snitch. Gryffindor had won. She quickly looked around and found that the bludger was driving her towards the stands. Faced with only two options, Y/N held her breath and let go of the bludger. Screams and gasps erupted from the crowd as she fell. But no spell saved her, and she hit the ground with a thud. Her legs seemed to have taken the brunt of the fall, and her back was definitely affected, but luckily, the bludger had lowered her close to the earth, and when she fell, she only dropped about eight or nine feet. Still, her team promptly rushed over to her with worry in their eyes.

And now she was sitting on an old wooden bench, trying to gather the strength to lift her arms and begin pulling off her boots. Her teammates were already long gone since Madam Hooch had held Y/N back after the game to assess her. By the time the silver-haired woman had determined she was alright, her friends had already headed to the showers. Y/N sighed softly, slowly bent over, and began untying her boots. All while doing her best to ignore the pain. The knot was loose when she heard loud footsteps drawing near. Y/N quickly snatched her wand from her locker, just to be safe, and turned towards the tent entrance. A few moments later, Draco, her boyfriend, came bursting inside. He was terribly out of breath and stopped to put his hands on his knees and regain steady breathing. As his chest heaved, he picked his head up to scan the room, spotting Y/N instantly. A look of relief washed over his face when he saw her, and he straightened his back. “Thank Merlin, you’re still here,” he mumbled while taking long strides towards her. 

“I’m fine, Draco, seriously. You didn’t have to run all the way back here,” she scolded her boyfriend gently, trying to convince him and herself that she was perfectly fine. But the Slytherin paid her no mind. Instead, he kissed her head, knelt down in front of her, and began untying her quidditch shoes. “I can do it myself!” she insisted. Draco raised an eyebrow. “Is that so? Alright then, do it,” he retorted while rising from the floor. Y/N gulped. She hadn’t expected Draco to believe her. But, she wasn’t one to admit weakness so easily. She took a deep breath and once again bent herself over and took her thick laces into her hands. Pain spread through her back, but Y/N was determined to prove Draco wrong. She started to untie and watched as the opening of her boot grew wider. Soon enough, she finished and tilted her head upwards to smirk at Draco. But he didn’t seem bothered. 

“Go on then, take it off,” he prompted. Y/N stifled her frown and redirected her attention to her boot. She first tried to lift her leg up to place her calve atop her opposite knee, but once she engaged her thigh muscles, pain washed over her, and she quickly relaxed her leg. 

Next, she attempted to straighten out her leg and push the boot off, rather than pull. She gritted her teeth and slowly raised her foot off the floor, holding it in midair for about two seconds before her leg began to shake, and she dropped it back down. Draco huffed angrily and knelt once again. “Must you push your limits every single game, Y/N? You can’t even hold your foot an inch off the ground!” he reprimanded as he slid off her boot. “Oh, piss off, if I hadn’t made that jump, we would’ve lost the game, and you know it,” she snapped. Despite his obvious anger, Draco delicately slid Y/N’s other shoe off her foot and started unbuckling her knee pads. 

“Y/N, you got extremely lucky. If you had missed your jump, you probably would’ve died,” Draco reminded her with a scowl on his face. “You got lucky, Y/N. You probably would’ve died, Y/N,” the Gryffindor repeated in a mocking tone. Draco threw her knee pad to the floor and rose to his feet. “You’d better fix that attitude,” he spat while glaring at his girlfriend. “Don’t you understand? I almost had to watch you fall to your death. If you had simply lost your footing or couldn’t get a grip on the bludger, I would’ve had to watch you die.”

Suddenly, Y/N truly realized the risk she had taken. Draco was right; she could’ve really hurt herself when she decided to take that leap. She looked up at Draco and saw he was still quite angry. But behind the fury, Y/N could see the hurt in his eyes. A sigh escaped her, and she rubbed her hands down her face. “I’m sorry, Dray, you’re right. But I had to do something, if I didn’t then, we would've lost, and it would’ve been my fault. And what if Harry had gotten hurt? You know how people are; they’d be so angry with me for failing to protect precious Potter. I’ve already fucked up in the past, and I couldn’t—”

“Shh, shh. It’s alright darling, I know,” Draco hushed her as he sat beside Y/N and took her into his arms. “Look, I’m sorry for getting mad at you. You did something brave out on that pitch, and all I’ve done is berate you when I should’ve been congratulating you. But you’ve got to understand that you scared me, Y/N. You put your life in danger just to win a game.” Y/N turned to look at Draco, her eyebrows raised. “Technically, I always put myself in danger. It is quidditch, you know,” she said pointedly. Draco rolled his eyes and kissed her head. “You know what I mean,” he muttered. Silence fell over them for a few minutes as they leaned against one another. 

“Come on, love. Let’s get you to the showers,” Draco said while rising to his feet. Y/N took his outstretched hand and winced as he pulled up. She gathered her belongings and walked with Draco around the corner to the bathroom. Y/N walked through the door, not expecting her boyfriend to follow her inside. “What’re you doing?” she asked accusingly. “Following you to the showers,” he answered plainly. Y/N paused. “But why?” she questioned since his reply hadn’t given her any new information. “So I can help you,” he told her. Y/N scoffed and shook her head at him. “I don’t need help showering, Draco,” she stubbornly stated. 

“I think you do,” he replied.

“I do not.”

“Yes, you do.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Y/N…”

“I don’t need help,” she hissed.

Draco sighed. “Just let me help you, darling. Please?” he pleaded with her. Y/N glared at him. “No,” she spat. “Don’t you have homework to do? I thought you mentioned having that Transfiguration essay to write,” she said as she gripped the edge of her jersey. “You’re more important,” Draco told her firmly. Y/N blushed and began to pull her shirt off, but she stopped once it reached her head. Her sore back screamed in pain; she couldn’t raise her arms any further. Instead, she resorted to wiggling and flailing about, hoping it would somehow slide her shirt off. Her arms began to ache, and she was about to give up, but luckily, an external force named Draco gently pulled it off. 

Her boyfriend chuckled at her with a smug look on his face. “Now may I help you?” he asked, eyebrow cocked. Y/N grumbled to herself but placed her hands on Draco’s shoulders. He pressed a quick kiss to her head and stuck his thumbs through her belt loops. Slowly, he pulled her pants down and knelt on the floor to help her step out of them. Then, he did the same for her underwear. Y/N was able to get her bra off by herself since it didn’t require raising her arms. And once she did, she realized she was stark naked. A blush heated her cheeks, and she quickly covered herself, feeling self-conscious.

Draco laughed and shook his head at her. “Darling, I’ve seen you naked before. Why so shy?” he asked. Y/N nibbled on her lip and hesitantly lowered her hands. “It’s just... different like this,” she said quietly as she tried to push away her embarrassment. Y/N wasn’t naked to have sex with Draco; she was naked, so he could help bathe her. And somehow, that was more intimate than sex. 

Y/N and turned towards the stall, ready to walk into it, but then she second-guessed herself. She glanced at the shower then back to Draco, not sure if she should wait for him. It seemed as though her lover had sensed her hesitation. “Start the water; I’m right behind you,” he assured her. So Y/N turned the knob and quickly stepped out of the way to avoid getting blasted with cold water. Her eyes returned to Draco as she waited for the shower to heat up. She looked him up and down as he yanked off his shirt and hung it up on top of hers. His now exposed pale chest and torso looked tempting, but Y/N kept her hands at her sides. She stuck her hand out to check the water temperature. It was warm enough, so she stepped under it, letting her eyes flutter shut.

Draco soon finished undressing and moved into the stall, pulling the curtain closed behind them. Y/N was wetting her hair when she felt a sharp pinch on her stomach. “Hey!” she yelped, opening her eyes to see Draco smirking at her. He quickly pressed a kiss to her forehead and rubbed where he pinched. “I saw you staring. You’re not very sneaky, are you, love?” he teased. Y/N swatted his shoulder and turned around to face the water spouting from the showerhead. On instinct, she reached up to rustle her hair but was soon halted by the return of searing pain in her back. Draco noticed this and gently put his hands on her shoulders, rubbing softly. “Just relax darling, I’ll do everything for you,” he said sweetly. Y/N huffed, still holding onto her pride. But then Draco’s hands landed on her head and began massaging shampoo into her hair, and an involuntary sigh of pleasure escaped her. She couldn’t remember the last time someone washed her hair for her; it felt incredible.

After Draco shampooed her hair, he switched places with Y/N. His back was now facing the water. He rinsed her hair until all the soap was down the drain. “You doing okay, love?” he asked, checking in on his girlfriend. Y/N nodded, too relaxed to speak. He switched places with her again and gathered some conditioner in his hands. “Y/N,” he called. She hummed in reply. “I think you should see Madam Pomfrey,” he told her quietly. A soft whine fell from Y/B's lips. “I know you’re only sore, but she probably has something to ease the pain.”

Y/N adamantly shook her head. “I’m fine, Draco. I don’t need to see her,” she argued. Her boyfriend sighed as he worked the product into her hair. “You’re probably right,” he muttered sadly. Y/N instantly filled with regret upon hearing the defeated tone in his voice. She really didn’t want to make a stop at the Hospital Wing, but she knew it would put Draco at ease. Reluctantly, she sighed and said, “We can stop by before bed.” A soft kiss was then planted on her back. “Thank you, darling.”

As Y/N waited for the conditioner to seep in, she turned around to face Draco, making sure her hair wasn’t under the stream. She kissed him sweetly and pulled him into a gentle hug. The Slytherin wrapped his arms around her and slowly began rubbing her tender back. Y/N groaned and let her head fall onto his chest. “My poor girl,” Draco muttered. “How bad does it hurt, love?” he asked. Y/N closed her eyes and pressed herself closer to him. “When I lift my arms, it feels as though it’s been lit on fire,” she confessed. Draco hissed and dug his thumbs into her back, trying to give her a deeper massage. “Same for your legs then?” Y/N nodded. “I think I really strained them when I took that jump.” Her boyfriend sighed and gently pushed her back under the water. 

Y/N once again instinctively reached for her head and felt pain wash over her. She felt tears of frustration well up in her eyes, and she let out a soft cry. “I know, darling, I know,” Draco consoled. “It’s been a long day, let’s rinse your hair, wash you up, and we can go. Alright?” he asked. Y/N nodded as her tears began to fall. Her lover pressed yet another kiss to her temple and grabbed a nearby rag, squirting soap onto it. He squeezed out the excess water and gingerly pressed it against her skin, where he began rubbing. He first cleaned her arms, then began scrubbing her chest. When he reached her breasts, he very carefully dragged the cloth over them, making sure they got enough soap. 

Y/N wiped her tears as Draco continued to clean her body. She looked down at him as he rubbed her legs. Suddenly, she noticed the fact she hadn’t shaved and was covered in hair. She was immensely uncomfortable with her boyfriend seeing this, so she attempted to pull her leg away from him. Draco promptly looked up at her. “What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” he questioned, a worried expression on his face. Y/N shook her head but said nothing. “Then why’d you pull away?” She averted her eyes and breathed in deeply before saying, “I didn’t shave.”

Draco’s eyebrows furrowed together, and he looked back at her legs. “Y/N, do you actually think I care that you’ve got hair on your legs? That’s perfectly normal, darling,” he told her as he pushed himself up from the floor. His eyes found hers, and Y/N felt her stomach churn. “I would never shame you or love you less simply because you have body hair. I don’t care if other people, or even you, think it's unbecoming. It’s a part of you, and I love all of you. Understand?” he asked, his tone firm. Y/N nodded, and Draco kissed her nose, making her giggle. “Good. Now, let’s get you all rinsed off, and we can head out of here, yeah?” 

Y/N stepped fully underneath the water and let all the soap on her body wash away. Draco reached for her shoulders and turned her around so he could squeeze out her hair. He did this a few times before deeming it free of conditioner. Y/N then turned off the water and soon found herself wrapped in a big fluffy towel. “Oh!” she yelped in surprise as Draco twirled her around to face him. He smirked and began to rub her arms up and down in an attempt to get her body warm. 

“Stay there,” he instructed her. “I’m going to find some extra towels,” he said. Y/N nodded and watched as her lover ran butt naked to the other side of the bathroom. She giggled and giggled until he returned to their stall and hastily threw a smaller towel onto her head. “Shut up,” he muttered. Y/N stifled her laughs as she pulled the towel off her face. Draco shook his head at her and tied his own towel around his waist. “Give me that,” he said, gesturing to the cloth in her hands. Y/N handed it to him. He placed it on her head and aggressively rubbed it against her. “What’re you doing?” she yelled from underneath the towel. “Drying your hair,” he replied. “That’s not how you do it, you git,” Y/N laughed. 

“Well, this is how my mum used to do it when I was little,” Draco argued as his girlfriend continued to giggle. Soon, however, he removed the towel to find a messy-haired Y/N. “Cutie,” he whispered. “No, you,” Y/N retorted. Draco narrowed his eyes. “No, you’re definitely the cutie here.”

“I beg to differ, I am not.”

“Are too.”

“Are not.”

“Are too.”

“Draco!” Y/N whined. Her lover chuckled and quickly pulled her into his arms, squeezing her tight. “You’re the cutest, sweetest, most adorable person ever. Alright?” Draco asked. Y/N sighed and nodded her head. “Fine, I’m the cutest,” she agreed. Draco smirked and planted a kiss on her lips. “That you are my love. That you are.” A momentary silence fell over the pair as they held each other close. But then Y/N lifted her head and gazed into Draco’s grey eyes. He stared right back with unwavering adoration. “Thank you for helping me; I’m sorry for giving you a hard time,” she apologized. Her boyfriend smiled softly. “That’s alright. I’ll always give you help, even if you don’t think you need it,” he replied. Y/N nestled her head against his still wet chest and sighed happily. “I love you,” she whispered. Draco hummed and began swaying her left and right. “I love you too.”


	26. A/N ANNOUNCEMENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read :(

Hey guysss. So I’ve decided I’m not gonna be posting anymore on here, instead I’m just going to focus on Tumblr and Wattpad. Mainly Tumblr. But if you’d still like to read these, here are my socials.

Tumblr: soundsquid27   
Wattpad: ExistentialZebra  
Twitter: VioletHuffPuff

Thank you for all your support!


End file.
